Grey Undercover
by damoranclan
Summary: After discovering something amiss in one of his companies, Christian goes in as an undercover boss to try and solve the mystery. With the help of Taylor, will he be able to help his brown haired goddess before it's too late? Will contain sensitive topics, but warnings will be posted prior to them showing up. HEA for Christian and Ana.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N_

_I got the idea of this story from Marcel Henning. I hope you all like it. It will contain some sensitive topics (sex trafficking and/or organ harvesting), but I will put warning in chapter when it is coming. I will try to at least update once a week, depending on my work schedule. Anything more will be a bonus for you! I enjoy any comments, good or bad. I review and edit my own work, so if I miss something, sorry! Review if you like and tell me what you think!_

_S_

Grey Undercover

Chapter One

I'm sitting at my desk looking over some contracts and Ros comes barging into my office._What is the deal with women just barging into my office? The door is closed for a reason._

"Christian, I think there is something going on at SIP. HR has advised me the turnover rate there is extremely high." I look up from the contract I'm reading and see her exasperated look. I purchased SIP about 2 years ago, and Ros has been in charge of it.

"Sounds like something you should be able to handle. Why do you need me to look into it? Aren't you my second in command?" I'm beyond irritated right now. Maybe it's the lack of sex. I haven't fucked anyone since I let my submissive go last month.

Ros huffs and plops down in the chair in front of my desk. "I think someone needs to go inside and see what's going on. Something isn't right. Based on the paperwork Jill sent me, they have been hiring a new assistant every month for the past 8 months. Nobody is that bad Christian. You manage to hold onto assistants longer than that."

"What are you suggesting? Sending in some kind of spy?"

"Have you ever watched the show _Undercover Boss_?" I shake my head and she looks at me like I have the plague. "What do you do when you aren't working? Never mind, forget I asked. Maybe we should involve Taylor in this conversation."

"That's not a bad idea." I grab my phone and call Taylor. He answers and I ask him to come to my office. He comes in and stands next to Ros.

"Sir, you needed me?" That's why I value Taylor. He's quick and I know I can trust him.

"Taylor, Ros believes there is an issue with personnel at SIP and she suggests we somehow get inside the business undercover. What do you think?" He stands there quietly, making me wonder what is going through his mind. Taylor has been my security since I started GEH 4 years ago. He can predict what I want without me asking. I value his opinion in everything because I know he will be honest.

"Do you mean like the show _Undercover Boss_? I think we can manage something like that. Maybe we can use a security angle. It's doable, Sir. But before we try that, we should reach out to the former employees. Maybe they can give us some sort of clue about what's going on."

"Am I the only person who hasn't watched that show?" I shake my head while Ros and Taylor laugh. "I agree with you on contacting the previous assistants. Have Jill from HR get you their information. Have Welch help you and keep me informed."

"Sir." Taylor walks out of my office, leaving Ros and I to discuss this topic further. "Ros, maybe we should also check the person that is hiring and firing the assistants. What is his name?"

"Jack Hyde. From what HR has told me, he is the Senior Editor for the fiction department. He has been there for 3 years, but hasn't really bought in many successful authors. Elizabeth Morgan is in charge of Human Resources."

"Ok, I'll give their names to Welch and see what information he can dig up. Anything else?"

She shakes her head and gets up from the chair. "Please go home and do something fun. Find a fuck buddy. Maybe you should watch a few episodes of _Undercover Boss_so you can get an idea of what you will be doing." She laughs as she walks out the door.

I stare at the door after Ros leaves, thinking about what she said. Maybe I should go to the club and find a willing partner. But the more I think about it, the more I don't want to go. That's a first…not wanting to fuck someone. I close my computer down and gather my things.

I walk into my penthouse and drop my briefcase next to my office door. I think back to what Ros said about what I do outside of the office. _What do I do? I'm at the office 10-12 hours a day. Then I work in my home office until late. I don't have a life outside of GEH._I walk over to the bar and grab a glass and pour some whiskey. I take a sip of it and look out over the lights of Seattle. GEH has been my baby since it started 6 years ago. I have all this money and no one to come home to or share it with. Maybe I'm feeling lonely. I shake my head to clear the nonsense of being lonely and walk to my office. Taylor comes in behind me with some files in his hand.

"Sir, I have a list and files of each of the previous and current female employees at SIP." He hands the files over and I start to skim through them while he continues to talk. "The high turnover seems to have started about 8 months ago. Each female employee was the assistant to Jack Hyde and they never last more than a few weeks. As you can see in their file, they are beautiful women. I think something else is going on here sir. I have tried to reach out to a few of them and either their phones are no longer in service or they are no longer living at the last address listed."

I nod my head agreeing. "I agree that something else seems to be going on here. Maybe we should reach out to Elizabeth Morgan and see what she has to say? Hopefully she can give us some more information on these women so we can get in contact."

"Sir, I feel that we should not ask her anything in relation to this. If we plan on going inside without anyone knowing, we can't ask too many questions." _Man this guy is smart. I'm glad he's on my side._"I also think we should do detailed background checks on both of them, financials included."

"I agree. Something is going on over there and we need to figure it out. Ros is the only one besides you and I that know we will be going in undercover. Any idea how you want to handle that?"

"Well, I believe you and I can go in as an outside security company there to update equipment. No one there has met either one of us, so with some physical appearance changes, I think we can get by without being discovered."

"I will look around for housing near there, maybe an apartment or something we both can live in. When you say physical changes, I don't have to be fat right?" He laughs at me. Laughs!

"Sir, physical meaning facial hair and possibly changing your hair color. People may not know you own the company, but they do know who you are. Hair dye should take care of it. I think there is some apartments near the business that will work for us. I will check on those as well. In the meantime, I will be talking with Gail and let her know what our plan is. Anything else you want to discuss?"

"No Taylor, that is all. Thanks for your input on this. I think we will figure it out between the two of us. Enjoy the rest of your night." He nods his head and leaves my office. I grab my laptop and research the show _Undercover Boss_. I watch a few episodes and see what lengths owners go to ensure their businesses run successfully. The dependable and hard-working employees are rewarded well. I think I can do this.

I close my laptop and grab the files that Taylor left for me. I flip open the first one and I can't help but stare at the beauty in the picture. She has long brown hair and clear blue eyes. _Anastasia Steele. Even her name is beautiful. This woman has me mesmerized and I haven't met her yet_. I continue to read her file and see that she graduated with a 4.0 GPA from UW with a double major in Literature and Finance. _This girl is smart._I keep reading and see that her mother and father are still married and they live together in Montesano. She has a reasonable bank balance, and nothing listed for relationship status. _Maybe when this is all over with, she'd be interested in being flogged and fucked._I can't think like that right now. I need to figure out what is going on at SIP.

I close the file and continue looking at the others. Each of the women were single and didn't appear to have any family close by. They seem stable financially and were living within their means. The more I read, the more I realize that something is going on over there. Hopefully Taylor and I can figure it out.

I awake the next morning with the hardest dick I've had in a long time. I guess the dreams I had about Anastasia are causing me to be aroused. I lay on my back and fist my erection, thinking about her blue eyes staring at me while she sucks me off. I work my hand up and down, picturing her warm and wet mouth taking me all the way to the back of her throat. I start to feel tingling in my balls and I know my orgasm is quickly approaching. I tug hard a few more times and I blow my load all over my stomach. I haven't come that hard in a long time. I wipe off with my t-shirt and decide it's time to get ready for work.

As I exit the elevator to my office, Ros is there to meet me with a handful of paperwork. "Good morning Christian. I have some more information on what we discussed yesterday. Andrea said you have a few minutes to spare, mind if we talk now?" I gesture for her to enter my office, summoning Taylor as well. Andrea follows with a cup of coffee and some more files to look over. _I really need a break from this_.

"Taylor and I talked over a few things last night and we'll go over it in a bit. What do you have for me Ros?"

"Well, I think you need to get in there ASAP. Elizabeth Morgan has put in a request to interview another assistant for Jack Hyde. He has a girl in place right now, and apparently she is holding her own with him and he wants to fire her. She is on time every day, and is occasionally forced to stay after hours. From what I can see in her file, she has made numerous complaints; he makes inappropriate sexual comments and frequently invades her personal space. Jack's file says nothing about being reprimanded. There is also no comments listed his file about the previous female employees he had. It almost like the HR manager is helping him out."

I look over to Taylor and he nods. "Taylor and I are looking into apartments near SIP. Our plan is to change our appearance and use the reasoning for equipment upgrades to get into the facility on a regular basis. We will need to keep this information between us. The only other people that will know what we are doing is Andrea, Welch and Gail. Are we in agreement on this?" She nods. I reach for my phone and intercom Andrea to come into my office with her iPad.

I motion to the chair in front of my desk. "Take a seat Andrea. We need to go over some changes that are going to be happening fairly quickly." She nods her head and I continue. "We have been made aware by HR that there has been a high turnover for female assistants at SIP. Taylor and I have a plan to go undercover there as security equipment consultants that will be upgrading equipment for the new owner. No one there has seen myself or Taylor but we will still alter our appearance. We will be staying in a small apartment near SIP and will have no contact with anyone here until we figure out what is going on. I need for you to keep this information between us. My family will be told that I will be working out of the country for a few months on a new acquisition. Do you have any questions?"

"I understand the need to keep things between us, and Ros will have control of things here while your gone?" She looks over to Ros, who is looking to me.

"Yes, Ros will have complete control of things while I am gone. If anyone wants to meet or speak to me personally, they need to go through Ros first. We hope to have this wrapped up as soon as possible, but it could take a few months. Anything else to add?"

"No Sir, I think that covers it. So this is like the show Undercover Boss?" She asks smiling.

I roll my eyes. "Here we go again with that shit. Yes, it's like the show. Yes, I will be changing my appearance, and yes I finally watched the show last night. Are you all happy now?" I glare at all of them, and they laugh in return. "Get your asses back to work. Except you, Taylor. We need to discuss some things." Ros and Andrea leave my office laughing. I take a deep breath and rub my temples.

"Sir, I have received Jack Hyde and Elizabeth Morgan's background checks. Their employment history lists them starting around the same time. They also have the same previous employer. The way it seems on paper, they are in together with whatever they are doing. It's possible they have been planning for a while. I have ordered invisible cameras and recording equipment that is undetectable. We have the basic layout of the place, and can plan where we want to put cameras before we go in. That will save us some time."

"Excellent. I will work changing my appearance starting tomorrow. I will also start working from home. If you would change the elevator codes at the penthouse as well. I think we should start some type of surveillance on the business to get an idea of the coming and goings of the staff. Do you have a car in mind we can use? My usual Audi will be recognized."

"I will get with Gail and see if she would be willing to dye your hair. What color were you thinking? Black? That would probably work best to mix with your dark hair now." He is laughing at me again.

"Sure Taylor. Laugh all you want. Your so fucking funny. I may just fire your ass right now." I chuckle, shaking my head. He leaves my office and I find myself thinking back to the brown haired goddess from SIP. I hope we can get to the bottom of things before anyone gets hurt.

_Two weeks later…_

Taylor and I have established ourselves in an apartment a few blocks from SIP. We have been watching the employees come and go, trying to get an idea of what we are up against. I have seen my brown haired goddess every day, fantasising about what it would be like to have her underneath me, pleasuring her until she begs me to stop. My hair is completely black and I have grown a beard. Taylor has changed his hair from blond to brown. He has grown a beard as well.

Today is the day we plan to make our first visit to SIP. Our stories have been established as a private security company doing upgrades for the owner of the business. As I finish getting dressed, I take one last look in the mirror. We are dressed in polo shirts with khaki pants, trying to look the part of equipment installers. The future of this business and the safety of the female employees depend on us.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N Thank you all! I'm totally blown away by the response from the first chapter. Just a few things to let you know about…this story will be primarily from Christian's POV. There will be a few chapters from Ana's POV. There will be periods of flashbacks to fill in some gaps. I don't think this story will go more than 10 chapters, unless I find something to make it go longer. Some of their back story will be the same as the books. _

Chapter 2

I finish up my coffee while Taylor prepares our bags for our first visit to SIP. Our cover story of being security consultants seems solid and we have enough equipment to monitor every office there. We have cameras with audio and microphones that will be placed inside offices and in hallways. Since SIP is owned by GEH, we have authority to monitor computer emails and servers, but we are installing additional programs to check for ghost drives and any extra activity. Barney will be brought in to search servers if necessary.

"Sir, I have everything ready to go. Today we will do walk through and confirm locations for camera installation. To avoid interrupting day to day operations, we are doing some of the installation after hours. The current CEO received an email from Welch to advise him that we will be arriving today to do security overall. Are you sure you're ok with doing this?"

I take a deep breath before answering. "I may not know very much about security, but I can detect when someone is being dishonest and hiding information. Based on Jack Hyde's background check, he will be our main focus. He seems to try to overpower women. There must be some type of relationship history between him and Elizabeth Morgan. Maybe he is blackmailing her. Either way, I want the issue resolved and the women employees protected. The fact that nothing has been done since Miss Steele complained the first time proves to me that the HR director is in on something as well."

"Very well, Sir. Let's go." We grab the bags and take the stairs to the parking garage. To keep up with the charade, we are using a white work van to carry our equipment. Not only are we installing new equipment at SIP, but I will also be paying attention to certain areas of the business. Is the office well kept? Is it neat and tidy, or cluttered with desks and papers. Do the employees get along with each other? As we ride the short distance to SIP, my mind drifts back to the first time I laid eyes on Miss Steele.

_Flashback_

_Taylor and I are sitting The Grind House, a coffee shop across the street from SIP, watching employees come and go. We talk about how we are going to accomplish catching Hyde and his accomplice when the front door of the shop opens and in strides Miss Steele in all her glory. She is wearing a knee length black skirt with a white button down silk shirt that is tucked in, showing off her luscious curves. To top off her outfit, she is wearing a pair of black patent leather heels that compliment her legs nicely. She is wearing her hair in a neat bun, and how I wish I could take it down and run my hands through her silky hair. _

_She walks to the counter and places her order. While she is paying her cell phone rings and she huffs before answering it. "Yes Mr. Hyde?" She steps away from the counter before paying to allow the person behind her to pay for their purchase. "I'm at the coffee shop picking up the order you requested. I can't be in two places at one time. It will have to wait until I get back." She rolls her eyes and it makes my palm twitch. "Yes, Mr. Hyde. I will handle it when I return with your coffee." She ends the call and shoves the phone in her purse. She goes back to the counter to pay for the coffee and I can hear her comment to the clerk, making me chuckle. "Why do bosses have to be such big assholes?" The clerk gives her a big smile and hands her the order, thanking her for the business. "I'm sure I'll see you tomorrow, Jen. Hope you have a good day!" And then she walks out the door back to SIP. _

_I watch her hips sway as she walks across the street, disappearing inside the front doors of SIP. I hear a throat clearing next to me and I look to see Taylor giving me an amused look. I shrug my shoulders. "What? Can't I admire a beautiful woman?"_

_"I think it was a little more than admiration, Sir." I flip him the bird and take sip of my coffee. I hope I get to know Miss Steele in more ways than one._

Present time

We arrive at SIP, and I'm appalled that there is no one at the front entrance to check visitors. I look above my head and see no cameras in place. "This is one of the first things we need to rectify. Camera above the door inside and outside, and a desk to check in visitors." Taylor nods and we continue to the third floor for a meeting with Jerry Roach, current CEO. I have let Ros handle things here, but I will be stepping in if I find the CEO is aware of the harassment going on here.

We enter the elevator and before the doors close, I hear this sweet voice asking us to hold it. Taylor presses the button to hold the door and Miss Steele rushes inside. "Thank you so much! I'm running a bit behind this morning," she says out of breath. As she enters the elevator, I feel this thick energy and her sweet floral scent invades me, making me want to reach out and touch her. She turns around and looks me up and down. "Are you guys new? I haven't seen you here before." _Good, she's observant to her surroundings._

"Yes ma'am, we are meeting with the CEO. We are security consultants contracted to upgrade the system in this building." She nods her head, and reaches her hand out to shake my hand first. Making eye contact, she says "I'm Ana, what's your name?" When she takes my hand, I feel a warmth spread from my fingers to my upper arm. I squeeze her hand softly and clear my throat before speaking. "Trey, it's a pleasure to meet you Ana." I let go of her hand, wishing I didn't have to. She turns to Taylor and shakes his hand. "Jaxson, nice to meet you as well Ana."

She smiles genuinely and turns to face the doors of the elevator. It opens and she politely shows us to Jerry's office. She walks away from us toward her office and I stare at her retreating back. Taylor clears his throat and I shake myself as we walk toward Jerry's office.

We approach the office of the CEO, and his secretary has her nose in her cell phone. Taylor stands in front of her desk and waits patiently for her to look up. She finally looks up, her eyes widening. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know Mr. Roach was expecting anyone. What are your names?"

"Jaxson and Trey with JGT Security Consultants. Mr. Roach should be expecting us. This meeting has been scheduled for a while." Taylor doesn't hide the irritation in his tone of voice. She looks at her computer screen and picks up her desk phone. "Mr. Roach, JGT Security has arrived for your meeting." She waits to hear his response. "Yes sir, I'll send them in." She hangs up the phone and directs us to his door. "He's waiting for you." Taylor nods and I follow him through the door.

I shut the door and turn around expecting to see a distinguished gentleman sitting behind the desk, when actually I see a balding man wearing a polo shirt and blue jeans. I guess they dress casually here. Explains why the receptionist was scantily dressed. He stands and reaches his hand toward us in greeting. "Jerry Roach, CEO. I was surprised to hear from you. I think we have things under control here, and security is not needed." Taylor shakes his hand while speaking in a serious tone, "My name is Jaxson and this is my associate Trey. We were hired to check things here and make recommendations to the owner about any changes that need to be made. We will submit our requests and the owner will decide if changes need to be made."

"Okay, how long will this take? Will it disrupt the flow of business? I don't want to inconvenience my employees by taking unnecessary measures." His comment makes me burn with anger. I try to keep myself from telling him how it's going to be right now but Taylor handles it for me.

"With all due respect Mr. Roach, you don't seem to know much about security. Just like I don't know much about publishing. We were sent here to do a job, so please let us do it." Jerry stares at Taylor in a silent standoff. He nods his head. "Ok, but if it becomes a problem with day to day activities, I will have to ask you to come back after hours and do what needs to be done, if approved. Do we have an agreement?" Taylor nods his head and we leave his office.

"Let's get our things and go back to the first floor and get started." I grab our bags and walk toward the elevator. I sneak a peek at Ana's office and I see Hyde leaning over behind her shoulder, too close to her personal space. He apparently doesn't heed her repeated requests to back off. She tried to move away from her and he gets closer. I am not going to stand by and watch him harass her.

I walk over and knock lightly on her door and she looks up, eyes wide. "Ana, we are going out to lunch shortly, would you like us to bring anything back for you?" Hyde scoffs and moves around her desk and walks toward the door.

"She will be working through lunch because she was late this morning. I can take care of getting her lunch." Hyde glares at me as he walks by. I look over to Ana and she is scowling back at Hyde. "Isn't that right, _Miss Steele."_His sarcastic tone makes me want to punch his teeth down his throat. She doesn't answer him, and he walks out of her office.

"I'm sorry if I got you in trouble but I noticed he was standing a bit too close and you looked uncomfortable. Are you ok?" I ask her while walking into her office. She shrugs and leans back in her chair.

"He does this frequently, and I've been able to thwart his advances but he keeps getting more aggressive. My father taught me self-defense, and I know what to do to protect myself if he takes it too far." She has a sparkle in her eyes when she speaks about her father. "Thank you for offering lunch, but I usually bring my own."

"Have you reported him to Human Resources? That type of behavior shouldn't be allowed. Especially if you have told him to stop." I know she has reported it, but I want to know what they told her.

"Yes, I have reported his behavior to HR. They told me they would handle it, yet he continues with his behavior." She looks at me with a questioning look. "I'm not sure what else I can do. I love this job and I really don't want to have to find another one."

" I would make sure they are aware his advances toward you are not wanted and he is continuing to harass you. That is not appropriate behavior." She takes a deep breath and I wish I could lift her up and put my arms around her. "Look Ana, I'm sorry if I am getting into your business. I don't like men that continue to harass women, even when they say no. Please be careful." She cracks a small smile.

"Thank you for caring. I will try and deal with it on my own. I appreciate your offer for lunch, but I do have quite a bit of work to do. Maybe another time?" Her question seems hopeful.

"No problem. If you change your mind, the invitation is always open. Have a nice day, Ana." I give her by best panty melting smile and leave her office. I walk toward the elevator and see Taylor staring. "What did I do this time?"

He smiles and shakes his head. "Nothing. I've never seen you talk like that to a woman. I believe she can hold her own against Hyde, but should keep an eye on him." He picks up the back pack with our paperwork and building blue prints in it, and we get into the elevator. His phone dings in notification and he looks down at it. "Welch has sent an email asking to meet us for lunch. He has some information on the women that we have been trying to locate."

We walk around the first floor, observing each office and hallways, including the restrooms. We enter a large room that stores boxes and boxes of manuscripts. The computer servers are also in this room. "This room needs to be separated off. The boxes and computer equipment shouldn't be in here together. What do you think?" Taylor looks around the room nodding his head.

"I agree. We should also place a key card entry point for the entrance to the server room. Only authorized entry should be allowed. Servers hold personal information that not everyone should have access to." Taylor types it in on his iPad.

We walk back to the conference room and place our papers on the table. We look over the blue prints for the second and third floor. I notice Ana's office is next to Hyde's, and a bathroom is across the hall. "Where is the HR manager's office? Is it on the third floor near Roach's office?" Taylor nods his head.

"It appears her office is just past Hyde's on the left. The other editors are on the second floor. There are 6 offices on the second floor, restrooms, and a conference room. The break room is on the first floor. I think we should put a camera in front of each office door, in each office, in the elevators, at the elevator entrances, and a microphone in each restroom. I don't feel comfortable with a camera in the women's restroom. What do you think?" Taylor looks up from his iPad at me waiting for an answer.

"I agree with the camera placements but I don't know about the microphone in the women's restroom. We may need to contact legal and see what the ramifications of that will be. I know we are trying to protect them, but I don't want to invade their privacy." I look down at my watch. "It's time to meet Welch for lunch. Are you ready?"

He stands up and we pack up our iPads and blue prints. I consider going back upstairs to get Ana, but she seemed to handle herself okay. I will let it go this time. _Christ, I'm being overprotective and she's not even mine…yet._

We arrive at the deli and see Welch sitting at an outside table. Normally I would prefer a private table at the Mile High Club but I am supposed to be someone else now, so no privacy. We sit down at the table and the waitress comes and takes our order.

Once the waitress leaves, Taylor wastes no time getting down to business, asking Welch what he has found. He hands us both a thick file folder. "I gave you both a copy of what I have so far. It doesn't look good." I frown at his remark and open up the folder.

All but one woman, Julia Henson, has no family or emergency contact listed in their personnel file. She was the last woman to be let go, over a month ago. Her picture shows a beautiful young woman that had her whole life ahead of her. She had recently graduated from UW majoring in journalism. Her emergency contact is listed as her mother, who lives outside of Seattle. One thing that jumps out at me is a missing person police report that was filed by her mother a week after she left SIP. The report states that her mother last spoke to her the morning of her last day of work. She had no idea that her daughter no longer worked there until she called to speak to her.

"Has anyone besides the police department reached out to Miss Henson's mother?" Taylor asks my unspoken question. Welch looks up from the file to Taylor. "I have called her by phone to try and obtain more information about her daughter, and she declined to talk over the phone. I haven't been able to go see her. I was hoping one of you could join me. I would prefer you, Taylor. No offense, _Trey_." He says my undercover name sarcastically. I roll my eyes at him.

"I don't care who goes, just as long as someone goes. This young lady has been missing for over a month and something is not adding up." I take a deep breath as the waitress brings our order. "What else you got Welch? Anything more on Hyde or Elizabeth Morgan?"

"I called their previous place of employment and they had nothing but nice things to say. I think they are lying but without a personal visit, I won't know the truth. There are no charges on their criminal records. Either they have changed their names or they cover their tracks really well. How is the camera install going?"

"We checked the building over today, and we will be returning after 5 to start installation of the hidden cameras. I don't want them to know where they are being installed. There are no areas in the building that activity won't be recorded. There will be visible cameras installed at the main/entry exit, at each elevator, in each elevator, and in the stairwell on each floor. The other cameras will be placed inside and outside each office and microphones placed in other areas. Plus, Trey here has a crush on Ana, and he wouldn't be able to do anything while she was around." Taylor laughs.

I look at him and debate on firing his ass. "Fuck off Taylor. You would have intervened if I hadn't. And before you say anything else, yes I asked her to lunch, and yes she turned me down. Welch, you and Taylor need to make it a priority to go speak to Julia's mother and quit worrying about who I have a crush on. Hopefully she can give us some clue as to where she has been for the last month."

We finish up our lunch and decide to meet again in a few days to go over any new developments. I am eager to get back to SIP and check on Ana. After witnessing how Hyde treated her earlier, I want to be there to protect her until we can get some sort of security in the building. Maybe I should be the security for the building? It will be temporary, and I can always call Taylor if I need anything. After all, I have changed my appearance and no one should be able to recognize me.

While driving back to SIP, I talk to Taylor about my plan. "So, I have decided that I will be the security person in the building. Before you say anything, listen to what I have to say." Taylor looks over at me shaking his head. "There will be visible cameras inside and outside the front entrance, entrance to elevators, and the stair exits on each floor. That way they will think there are only those cameras in place and will not be looking for others. We can place a receptionist desk at the main entrance for visitors to sign in and obtain a visitor's pass. We can convert one of the offices on the first floor to a security office that can monitor the visible cameras. You can monitor the other cameras from the apartment, or somewhere closer. I will be able to talk to other employees to get a feel for the place while we try to obtain more information on Hyde and Elizabeth. What do you think?"

Taylor stairs straight ahead and I can't read what he thinks. He keeps a straight face. A few minutes later, he nods his head in agreement. "I think that is a great plan. You have basic instincts on safety and can defend yourself if necessary. We just need to tell Jerry our plan and get him on board." I smile to myself, hoping this plan will work.

We go to Jerry's office and explain our plan for the work to be done. We explain how we will divide the storage room into two parts, one for the documents and the other for the servers. We recommend that some of the manuscripts be scanned and placed on the server to save storage space. We bring up the installation of cameras, adding a receptionist for visitors and converting a vacant office on the first floor for an on-site security officer. He hesitantly agreed with our plan for the cameras, saying that he didn't want to violate any privacy laws. We explained it would be for front entry/exit, elevators, and emergency stairway exits. He seemed happy about our suggestion in saving space for the manuscripts.

We get to work on reaching out to contractors for the room remodel. I don't want to contact my brother, Elliott, because he thinks I'm in London working on a merger. The company we will use can get started in a few days, so we have time to prepare the room.

"Let's go back to the apartment and regroup. We are able to speak freely there without risk. We can come back just before 5. Jerry gave me a master key that opens all the doors, inside and out. We will be able to lock up when we are done." Taylor is ready to go back to the apartment and it has nothing to do with speaking freely. He wants to spend some time with Gail because he hasn't been able to see her in over a week. We have been busy getting prepared for this job.

We arrive back our apartment and I decide to go for a run. I have some pent up stress that I need to work off, and I don't have my usual escape of sex. Ana has been on my mind for the past few weeks and I have no interest in looking elsewhere for sex. Elena has been calling and emailing me, asking if I want another submissive. I'm not sure what is going on with me. I have no interest in that right now. I only want to make sure nothing happens to Ana._Maybe we can get together after this is over?_

As I am leaving, Gail is coming in the door. "I'll be gone for an hour or so, enjoy your time together," I say as I walk out the door. I hear them both laughing. I find the playlist that I want and put in my ear buds. I haven't run this area before, so I don't feel like I will be discovered. I start running and my mind wonders to Ana. No matter what I do, I can't stop thinking about her. When she shook my hand, I have never felt the feeling that I got. Her clear blue eyes that can see through me, and her beautiful smile. Before I know it, I have run 5 miles. I turn around and start back to the apartment, hopefully giving Taylor and Gail time to catch up.

I open the apartment door slowly, not wanting to walk in on them being in a compromising position. I see Gail in the kitchen by the stove and I can smell something cooking. Taylor turns from the stool he is sitting on and tells me what she has planned. "Gail is fixing us some food to keep in the fridge so we won't eat takeout all the time. She also bought some groceries in case we want something quick. We are having roast with vegetables for dinner before we go back to SIP." I nod and go to the bathroom to take a shower.

After we eat, Taylor brings up installing the cameras. "The hidden cameras and microphones will be wireless. The most difficulty we face is making sure they are not easily visible. The microphones can pick up from a good distance and we will be able to monitor everything from the iPads. We can install the visible cameras and set up the security office during the working day."

"Okay, Taylor. I'm good with everything. Let's get going. Gail, thank you for taking care of us. I have missed your cooking." I grab our bags and head for the door. She stops me and looks me in the eye, smiling. "Your welcome, Mr. Grey. I hope you are able to help these poor women." I nod my head and walk out the door. I stand by the elevator, waiting for Taylor. He comes out with a smile on his face. I hope one day I can have that kind of relationship; to be wanted and loved by somebody._What the fuck? Did I just say loved by somebody?_

_Next chapter will be from Ana's point of view. Once again, thank you for all of the favorites, follows and reviews from the first chapter. If you have a suggestion on the story line or something you would like to see happen, feel free to comment about it. I may not follow it, but I'm all for hearing ideas!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry for the delay in updating. Spent the past few weeks touring colleges and getting caught up at work. Hope you like the chapter from Ana's POV. It is a little longer but I needed to establish a few things. She is more vocal and self-sufficient than the canon Ana. I do edit my own work, so I will miss some things. Thank you to the guest viewer that pointed those out to me. Next time, log in and offer to beta read. _

Chapter 3

Ana POV

The big day has finally arrived. I am going to be a college graduate. As I stand here in my robe, staring at the minimal choices I have for proper attire, I think back to my first day of college here at UW.

_Flashback_

_I excitedly climb the stairs to what will be my new home for the next four years. I pass many unfamiliar faces and watch as parents cry while hugging their son or daughter goodbye. "Slow down, Ana. I'm old and I can't keep up with you." Mom is following me up the stairs while dad is parking the car. "Sorry Mom. I'm just excited to see my dorm and meet my new roommate."_

_We make it to the second floor and I hurry down the hall toward my room. I reach the door to see it's already open, with a room full of people. I look around for someone my age and I see an attractive blond sitting on one of the beds in the room. She jumps up when she sees me. "You must be Anastasia. I'm Kate Kavanagh, and these are my parents and my older brother Ethan." She reaches out to shake my hand and I hug her instead. _

_"Sorry for being so forward but if we are going to be in each other's space all year, a hand shake won't do, and please call me Ana," I say as I hug Kate. I smile and hug her parents, too. Ethan seems to be an interesting character. He is nice looking but seems bored with his surroundings. _

_"I have already moved my stuff in. These closets are hideously small. I can't wait until this year is over. Daddy said he would buy me an apartment off campus to live in the rest of the time I am here. We are going out for a while to give you a chance to get moved in. Do you need any help bringing your stuff upstairs? Ethan would be happy to help." I look over at him and he rolls his eyes. "No thanks, Kate. I don't have very much and me and my parents should be able to handle it."_

_They leave and we start moving me into my new home for the next four years. This is going to be fun._

Present Time

I laugh at the memory of me hugging Kate that day. She was so surprised that I did that and didn't even know her yet. We got to know each other well and have decided to continue sharing this apartment after graduation. Turns out I was right about Ethan. The first time Kate was drunk, she told me her brother was gay, but hasn't told their parents yet. Kate's dad is the owner of Kavanagh Media and Ethan is set to take it over when Mr. Kavanagh retires. Only he doesn't want to. He wants to pick people's brains for a living.

I shake myself from the memory and get back to the task at hand. Kate walks into my room carrying a garment bag. "I have something for you. Please don't be upset with me, but I bought you a dress to wear today." I stare at her open mouthed while she unzips the bag and removes the dress. It is a beautiful knee length, halter top dress made of light blue chiffon material that flows beautifully. I shake my head, not believing she did this for me. "Kate, I don't know what to say." She smiles and hands me another bag. "Shoes to match."

I hug her tightly around the neck, grateful that we have been close friends this entire time. Yes, we have had many disagreements over the years, but she has always been there for me. And I will always be there for her. "Thank you Kate."

"You're welcome! Now get ready so we can get going. My parents are saving your parents a seat. You know they will want to take a ton of pictures. I can help with your hair if you need it."

"Sure, that would be great, thank you." She leaves my room to get herself ready. I take the dress in my hand, and feel how soft the material is. I get dressed and join Kate in her room so she can help with fixing my hair. I usually pull my hair back in a ponytail, but Kate wants to get me all dolled up. This should be interesting!

I look at the woman in the mirror and I don't recognize her. I hardly wear makeup, aside from occasional blush, mascara and lip gloss. Kate has made me look like a runway model with flawless makeup and hair. "Wow Kate! I don't even recognize myself. You should do this for a living instead of being a journalist!"

"Ana, really…you are a natural beauty. All I did was bring it out a little more. Besides, Christian Grey is giving the commencement speech and I wanted you to look your best."

Kate was on the writing staff at our school newspaper, and part of her senior article was interviewing the elusive billionaire. She said he was nice, but very short with his answers and didn't give away much about his personal life. She asked him if he was gay and he almost threw her out of his office! She apologized saying the professor that edits the paper put that on her list of questions. She smoothed things over by agreeing to give him first look of the article before it's published. Kate says he is very good looking, and doesn't seem to have a girlfriend. She has never seen him in any press pictures with women, except for his sister and mother.

"Are your parents meeting us there or coming here?" I look at Kate in the mirror reflection as she shakes her head. "They are meeting us there. Dad wants to find parking close to the front. He hates walking too far. I surprised he didn't have his driver bring them."

"Ok, I will grab my things and we can leave. My parents are meeting us there as well." I go to my room and grab my things. Luckily, we live close to campus and the drive isn't far. We ride together in Kate's Mercedes for our last big event as college students.

We meet up with our parents and take the required pictures before we go inside to line up. Kate will be making a speech as class president. She missed being valedictorian by 2 one hundredths of a point. She wasn't too upset about it, stating she already had a great job lined up. I wish I could be so lucky. I have a 4.0 GPA, but no job yet. I have put in several applications with local publishing firms. Time will tell I guess.

After wrapping up pictures, I take my place among the other graduates to wait for our cue to walk out to our seats. I hear all the girls talking about how hot and sexy Mr. Grey looks. I should have taken the time to research him. I read the article Kate wrote, but I didn't see the finished product in the newspaper. There were some pictures of him with the article, but I will wait to see him in person. I've heard that photos sometimes don't compare to the real thing.

The dean announces that it's time for us to enter the auditorium. The music starts to play and we begin our walk. There is loud applause and people yelling out as we enter. I look up and find my parents standing up, smiling widely and clapping their hands. They have both said how proud they are of me for graduating.

We all file in and remain standing until the president, dean of students, teaching staff, Kate, and Mr. Grey are on the stage. _Oh my dear Lord. Good looking doesn't describe how he looks. More like hot as fuck! No wonder the other girls were drooling over him earlier._He has reddish brown hair that is combed back neatly, and he is wearing a dark gray suit, with matching tie. _I would love to run my hands through his hair._I look over at Kate and see that she is smirking at me, basically saying I told you so without saying it.

We are all seated as the university president takes the podium for his speech. He talks about the importance of setting and keeping goals, taking advantage of opportunities, bla bla bla. I zone out from his speech and stare at Mr. Grey. He is looking out over the crowd, probably thinking about how quick he can get out of here once his speech is done. When our eyes meet, he stares at me and I wish I could hide behind the person in front of me. My face heats up and I'm sure it's beet red. He smirks at me, but keeps staring. Thunderous applause breaks our stare down, and we both join everyone else in appreciation of the speech.

I have no idea what the president's speech was about because I was too busy staring at the guest speaker. He is introduced and all the women in the room are on the edge of their seats. It must be hard to be him. Having women openly staring and flirting with him. Maybe that's why he doesn't have a girlfriend. _Or maybe he does and just keeps her hidden away._

He starts his speech by talking about what his company does to help with resolving the issue of world hunger. GEH donates millions of dollars in water and food to countries that are in need. They have partnered with UW to develop ways agriculture can be brought to third world countries. He also contributes locally to the homeless and battered women shelters. His speech goes on explaining how he dealt with hunger as child before he was adopted, and how that help shape him into who he is today. He continues by talking about being a college dropout, and building GEH from a small merger and acquisitions company, to a billion dollar multi-national company that helps smaller businesses stay afloat when they encounter financial trouble.

I stare at this man in awe. Not only is he super-hot, but he is brilliant as well. He set his goals for how to make his business successful and blew it out of the water. He closes out his speech encouraging all of us to work hard at reaching our goals, but reach out and help someone if they need it. He returns to his seat with a standing ovation.

It is now time for us to receive our diplomas and Mr. Grey is handing them out. _Oh hell! I get to shake his hand and see him up close! I hope I don't trip on the stage._

When they finally get around to calling my name, I walk across the stage praying that I don't fall down. I'm face to face with him and wow he is a great looking man. His eyes are a color I have never seen before. I combination and blue and gray I think. He reaches his hand out and I meet it. When we touch there is some kind of energy that I can't explain. He must feel it too because his eyes widen a little bit. "Congratulations, Miss Steele. Good luck after college," he says while shaking my hand. I clear my throat and respond a simple thank you. I smile at him and turn to leave, but he still has a hold of my hand. I look down where they are joined and back up to his eyes. I stare, mesmerized by this man.

I am broken from my stare fest by a throat clearing. I turn to see the next female student, staring at me with her lips drawn into thin line shooting daggers from her eyes. _Hey don't be pissed at me…he's the one still holding my hand!_Before letting go, he runs his thumb across the top of my hand. I feel tingles from my head to my toes. "Congratulations again Miss Steele, " he says with a panty dropping smile. I turn walking off the stage, closing the door to my college career and hoping my future includes Mr. Grey.

The diploma presentation has wrapped up and Kate and I have met up with our parents. We are standing around discussing our plans for the evening when Mr. Kavanagh leaves us and walks towards a group of men. They are shaking hands and I see he is talking with Mr. Grey. How do they know each other. "They are in business together." Kate answers my unspoken question. She leans in closer and whispers, "I told you he was hot!" My face blushes and I choke on my drink.

My mother rubs circles on my back and asks me if I'm ok. I nod my head while I recover from embarrassment. After hugging everyone goodbye, Kate and I decide to head back to our apartment to change clothes before we go out for the evening.

"Kate, where are we headed? I hope it's not some crazy bar. I am not getting drunk tonight. I will have a few drinks and dance a little, but that is it." I emphatically say while she is driving us to god knows where. "Calm down, Steele. We aren't going to a bar. Just enjoy the ride." I only agreed to go out because we are going to eat and have a few drinks to celebrate. If she wanted to get drunk and go dancing, I would have stayed home. Getting drunk is not for me. I will have a few drinks, but not get out of control.

We are leaving the downtown Seattle area and now I am really curious where we are going. We are dressed casually so I know she's not looking to hook up. Plus she is driving. "Kate, can't you give me a little hint?"

"Fine. We are going to a small diner just outside of town, then going to a small party. I didn't want to tell you where at first because you wouldn't have agreed to go. The party is at Elliott Grey's house." She never turns her eyes off the road when she talks. Otherwise, she would have seen my shocked face.

"Elliott Grey?" I shriek out the question. "Any relation to Christian Grey?" _Please no. Please no._

"Yes, they are brothers. I met Elliott a few weeks ago at the Mile High Club. I happened to be there with my parents and we were introduced. We have gone out a few times since then. I'm sorry I didn't say anything to you about it. We are taking things slow. He is a funny guy. You will like him. He's not expecting a lot of people, including Christian. If you don't like it, we can leave."

I sit there for a minute before I answer her. I'm not mad, just surprised. Kate has never been able to stick with one guy. Maybe that's why didn't want to go dancing. She's not looking for a hook up. She already has one. "Have you and Elliott sealed the deal yet? It's not like you to wait this long if you haven't."

"Of course we have. And let me tell you…he is a sex god. He knows how to", I cut her off before she finishes. "I don't need to know the play by play Kate. As long as he is good to you, I'm ok with it. I need to tell you something anyway." She looks over at me with a concerned look on her face.

"Don't worry, it's not bad. Something happened during graduation and I want to get your opinion on it." I explain to her what happened when I got my diploma, and how I felt afterwards.

"Wow, Ana. He must have liked what he saw in you. Elliott says Christian doesn't go out much because he is so busy with work. He makes family get togethers about half the time. When I was researching for the article, I didn't find any pictures of him with other women. That's why I asked him if he was gay. You should have seen his face, Ana. He got so mad I thought he was going to have a stroke. He started to order me out of his office, but I explained what the editor wanted and I wouldn't put anything like that in the article. He asked to see it before it was published and I agreed."

"Okay, I will stay at Elliott's place, but please don't turn it into a booty call and leave me hanging." She promises me that we will leave together.

We pull into the restaurant and I love the outside of it. It's small dive type place with the booths and checkered floor. We find a seat and grab a menu. "How did you find this place Kate? I wouldn't picture you here."

She laughs and tells me Elliott brought her breakfast here after their first night together and she wanted to try it again. The waitress comes to our table and takes our drink orders. "How was the food when you were here before? Anything you recommend?"

"We ate breakfast food, but Elliott said everything here is good. I'm going for a cheeseburger and fries. How about you?"

"Oh yes. A greasy cheeseburger sounds good." The waitress comes back with our drinks and we order. We spend the rest of the time talking about Kate starting her new job with her dad's company.

"Listen Ana. I know you have put in applications with some publishing places here in Seattle. If things get tough trying to find a job, you can always come and work with me. My dad would love it."

"Thanks for the offer Kate, but I will see what happens with the applications I already have in. I'm hoping to hear something this week. I have enough money saved up for a few months, so I'm not desperate yet."

"You know the money doesn't matter Ana. Dad bought that apartment for the both of us. He considers you his daughter too. You are like a sister to me and I will take care of you, okay?"

Emotion swells in my throat with Kate's words. "Thank you Kate. I consider you a sister as well. I'm glad we are able to stay together after college." The waitress brings out our food and it helps to break up the seriousness of the conversation.

"I will have to thank Elliott for introducing you to this place. The food was great." I grab the ticket and head to the front counter to pay for our meal. Kate tries to argue but I don't let her pay. She leaves the tip on the table though. _Sneaky woman!_

We continue our drive out of Seattle and Kate turns into a private neighborhood with some pretty big houses. "Um, Kate? What does Elliott do for a living? These houses are huge!" I stare open mouthed at the size of houses in this neighborhood. Even though they are big, they are tastefully done. Most of the them have long driveways and well-groomed yards full of flowers and trees.

"He owns his own company, Grey Construction. It is very successful in the Seattle area. He says he is pretty busy right now with the weather getting warmer. He designed and built his own house. You will love it."

She turns town the driveway of a beautiful two story log cabin style house with an attached 3 car garage. The driveway loops around a pretty flower garden with a small water fountain in it. "Wow! Elliott build this himself?" Kate parks the car and we walk toward the front door. There are some other cars in the driveway, so at least we are not the first people here.

"Wait until you see the inside and the view from his back deck. He used energy efficient materials and the design on the inside is fabulous." Before we can ring the doorbell, it opens and Elliott runs out, grabbing up Kate in his arms. "Kate baby! I missed you!" He kisses her wildly on the lips. I step out of the way, making a gagging sound. "Alright you two, keep it PG please." Elliott puts Kate down and turns to me. "You must be Ana. I've heard a lot of great things about you from Kate. Welcome to my house." He gives me a hug and small peck on the cheek. _Swoon!_

He walks us into the house and I am floored with the style of it. The living room area is open, with a huge flat screen TV on the wall above a fireplace. There are two dark leather couches, and two large dark leather chairs that surround a glass table. To the right of the living area is a huge open kitchen with top of the line appliances. Elliott notices me staring at it. "You like my kitchen, Ana?" I turn to him laughing, "who wouldn't? It looks like a dream to cook in. Don't let Kate cook in there. She will burn it down." He busts out laughing at my comment.

"No worries there. She already told me she can't cook. Maybe I can talk you in to cooking dinner for us one night." I nod, smiling. "Think I can handle that Elliott. Your house is beautiful. You are a talented builder." He blushes and shyly smiles.

"Thanks. Some people are downstairs at the bar. There is a big screen TV, pool table and a few other things down there. Follow me and I'll show you the way." We follow him through the rest of the house and down the stairs to the basement area. It is a wide open space with an unbelievable view of Lake Washington. I wish I would have paid attention while were driving. I think we are on Mercer Island. I will have to ask Kate later.

The view of the lake is unobstructed by floor to ceiling windows. I bet it is beautiful at sunset. He introduces us to the guys that are already here. They are people that he works with, and they are apparently celebrating a huge contract to restore some of Seattle's oldest buildings. Some of the guys I'm introduced to look me up and down, checking me out. They are cute but no thanks._Back off guys, I'm not interested._

Kate and I take a seat at the bar and Elliott asks if we'd like a drink. I shake my head and he hands me a bottle of water. He hands one to Kate as well. "Don't tell me you're a light weight, Ana."

"No, I do drink occasionally. But I don't like drinking around a lot of people. It makes me uncomfortable. Besides, I may be driving myself home if you and Kate keep looking at each other like that." I look between the two of them and start laughing. "No worries, though. I'm fine if you want to stay Kate." She looks over at Elliott and he nods his head. "Okay, it's settled. I'll stay for a while longer, then I'm going to head back."

We shoot a few games of pool, throw some darts, and chat for a while before I decide it's time for me to go. I walk over to where Kate and Elliott are sitting on the couch, "Hey guys I'm heading out." They get up to walk me to the door and one of Elliott's guys makes a move to follow us. I think his name is Chad? I don't know. I didn't pay him any attention, so I'm not sure why he wants to follow me outside.

"I can take her out if you guys want to stay in here. I'm leaving myself. Thanks for having me over Elliott, I'll see you at work tomorrow." I hug Kate and Elliott goodbye and head toward the stairs to leave. "Hold up Ana. Let me walk you out." I inwardly roll my eyes. _I hope he's not looking for a hook up. I'm not that kind of girl._I continue up the steps and walk with determination to the front door. He lightly grabs my arm as I walk out the front door. "What is your hurry? I'd like to talk to you and get to know you. Can I take you out for a drink or two?" He smiles, trying to lay on the charm. My mind drifts back to the smile Christian gave me earlier today. _Where did that thought come from?_

"Listen, uh, Chad?" He nods his head. "I appreciate you asking, but I am not interested in going out right now. I would just like to go home." He just stares at me and doesn't say anything. The next thing I know, he has me pinned against the car and he is trying to kiss me. I pull my knee up sharply and give his balls an adjustment. He immediately falls to the ground groaning and I run back inside to find Elliott. I meet them coming up the steps, while I am going down them.

Kate looks at me and knows immediately something is wrong. "What happened Ana? Is everything okay?" They follow me back upstairs and I take a few deep breaths to calm myself. "Chad wouldn't take no for an answer and I gave his balls an attitude adjustment." Elliott busts out laughing and Kate hits him on the arm.

"I'm sorry Ana, I'm not laughing at you. That shit is too funny though. Are you ok? Is he still outside?" I nod my head, and point outside the door. Elliott goes outside to look for Chad. Kate pulls me into a tight hug.

"Are you really ok? Did he hurt you?" Kate is checking me over for any signs of injury.

"No, he didn't hurt me. He just pissed me off. I told him I wasn't interested and he pinned me up against the car and tried to kiss me. Why can't guys understand no means no? I gave him no sign that I was interested." Elliott comes back inside and says Chad left.

"I will talk with him tomorrow at work. I am sorry this happened. You were invited here and I just want you to know that I'm not like that and I don't support it." He rubs the back of his neck while he talks. "Just remind me to never get on your bad side." He smiles and puts his arm around Kate. I hug Kate again. "Okay, I'm leaving now. See you tomorrow."

"Are you sure you're okay? I can go home with you. I'm sure Elliott won't mind. I just worry about you." I smile at her concern. "I know you do Kate, but I promise I'm okay. Have a good night you two." I smile knowing they are going to have a fuck fest after I leave.

I leave Elliott's house and actually pay attention to my surroundings. He lives in a great area near Lake Washington on Mercer Island. I jump on I-90 and turn the radio on hoping to find a good station. I need to occupy my mind with something other than the douche named Chad. _Sugar_by Maroon 5 comes on and I turn the volume up. I sing along with the music, thankful no one can hear me.

I get back to the apartment and decide on a warm bath. I need to wash the filthiness of Chad off me. Ugh, just thinking about him makes my skin crawl. I'm so thankful that daddy taught me how to defend myself in case I'm attacked. It really came in handy tonight. I add some bubbles to the water and watch it slowly fill. I strip down and sink into the warm heaven. I lean my head back and close my eyes, thinking about the hot CEO.

My body had a weird reaction to him, one I've never had before. The more I think about him, the more turned on I get. I slide my hand down my stomach to my sex and start circling my clit with my finger. I imagine his hands and lips replacing my fingers and it doesn't take me long to fall over the edge, moaning his name. If I am fired up this much over one interaction, what am I going to do if we come face to face again?

I finish up my bath, put on my comfy pjs and crawl into bed. I close my eyes and dream of Christian and what I would be like if he were mine.

I wake up the next morning feeling refreshed. For once I don't have to make an early class or study for an exam. I walk to the kitchen to get some coffee and a tea kettle going. I'm certain Kate and Elliott will be rolling in soon for breakfast, so I get the ingredients together for pancakes. I can hear my cell phone ringing so I run back to my room to answer it.

"Is this Anastasia Steele?" I answer yes and wait for the female on the other end of the line to answer. "Hello Anastasia, my name is Elizabeth Morgan and I am the Human Resources Director at Seattle Independent Publishing. I am calling because we received your resume and would like to schedule an interview. Are you available this afternoon?" My stomach is creating butterflies. I really want to work for SIP because they are local. "Yes ma'am, I am available today. What time?" I hear paper rustling in the background. "Would 2:00 work for you?" I tell her yes and that I look forward to meeting her. I hang up the phone doing the happy dance. Just as I finish, the door to our apartment opens and Kate and Elliott walk in.

"Guess what? I have an interview this afternoon at SIP!" I practically scream at Kate. She runs over to me and gives me a big hug. "Oh Ana, that is great. Isn't that the place you really want to work at?" I nod and go on telling her what time my interview is and that she will need to help me find something to wear. "Have you guys eaten yet? I was getting ready to make pancakes when they called."

"No we haven't eaten yet, and we are starving. Elliott has to leave from here to go to work. Did you make coffee?" I point to the coffee pot and return to making the pancake batter. I grab a pack of bacon out of the fridge and spread some on a baking sheet. I hate frying bacon in a pan. It splashes everywhere and makes a mess. Elliott takes a seat at the bar and drinks from his coffee cup.

"Ana, I want to apologize again for last night. I hope you are okay and aren't mad at me. I had no idea Chad would do something like that. I hadn't noticed if he had too much to drink. He appeared ok." I continue to stir the batter while the griddle gets hot. "Elliott, I know you didn't know what was going on. I couldn't smell alcohol on him. I guess he thought since I was a smaller woman, he could try to overpower me. And no I am not mad at you." I look up at him and see his smile. No wonder Kate is attracted to him. He is very handsome.

I finish up breakfast and Elliott eats enough for two people. Good thing I made more than enough. He kisses Kate goodbye and kisses my cheek. "Thanks for breakfast Ana. You'll make a great wife one day." I almost choke on his words. I have no intention of getting married yet. I just graduated from college! And I don't even have a boyfriend!

Kate lends me a navy blue pencil skirt, a white button up blouse and a pair of matching navy heels. The weather is nice and SIP is close by, so I decide to walk to my interview. I do have a car, but when Seattle offers nice weather, I like to take advantage of it.

I arrive at SIP in plenty of time, so I sit on a bench nearby. I look around the area to see what other businesses are close. There is a coffee shop, a flower shop, a small grocery store and few other businesses. This is a nice area of Seattle, near Pike Market. Plenty of options to go out for lunch, too. I check my watch and decide it's time to go in for my interview.

I walk through the door and there is no one at the front desk. It doesn't appear that anyone sits there, so I wonder how they know if anyone comes in the building? I wait for a few minutes before a see a woman approach from the elevator. "Good morning, welcome to Seattle Independent Publishing. Are you Anastasia Steele?" She looks me up and down, as if she's checking out my qualifications to be a runway model.

"Yes, I am Anastasia. Please call me Ana." She reaches her hand out to shake mine and I meet hers. She has reddish blond hair and wears a little too much make up. Her clothes seem tasteful but reveal a little too much cleavage in my opinion.

"My name is Elizabeth Morgan, and we spoke on the phone earlier. If you will follow me to the elevator, I will take you to where we will conduct your interview." Okay, she is not what I expected. I follow her to the elevator and we ride to the third floor. "Jack Hyde will be joining us for the interview. He is the editor you will be working for. Would you like something to drink?"

"No, thank you." I follow her into the conference room and Jack is already in there, looking at something on his phone. He looks up when we enter the room and I feel his eyes all over me. _What is it with people here? It's like I'm being auditioned for some stage show. I will need to keep my eyes open here. _His dirty blond hair is pulled back into a ponytail and he has small hoop earrings in each ear. Interesting.

Jack stands and reaches out his hand. "Good afternoon Anastasia, thank you for coming in today. Take a seat and we will get started. Elizabeth, please shut the door." We all take a seat around the table, across from each other. Jack has what appears to be my resume in front of him, along with a pad of paper with some notes already written.

"Anastasia, before we get started with the generic questions, can you tell me a little about yourself?" Jack asks me as he stares at my chest. _Hey! Eyes up here asshole!_

"Please call me Ana. I just graduated from University of Washington double majoring in Literature and Finance. I love to read in my spare time and I'm good with numbers. I love the classic romance books, but I also like to read crime fiction." Jack raises his eyebrows with my last statement. He clears his throat and looks down at his list of questions.

"Do you have any siblings, and are you close to your family?" He looks directly into my eyes when he asks that one._What does that have to do with anything? _ I look over at Elizabeth and she is looking down at her paper, not really paying attention to Jack.

"I am an only child, but I am extremely close to my parents. We talk every day, either by telephone or text message. My dad is prior military and he takes my safety and well being seriously." Jack grunts at my answer and writes something down on his paper.

"The position we are hiring for is an assistant to Jack, who is the fiction editor. The position is currently vacant and we are looking to hire as soon as possible. When would you be able to start work?" She looks over at Jack and he nods back to her.

"I can start Monday." I try to make my answer not sound desperate, but I really want to work for SIP. I'm not sure about Jack, but I can ignore him.

"Ana, we are impressed with your resume and we have already contacted your references. They had nothing but nice things to say about you and your work ethic. You would be an asset for us. So, would you like to come on board as the assistant to Jack Hyde?" Elizabeth asks, smiling widely.

"Yes, I would love to! Thank you!" Elizabeth hands over a packet of paperwork and asks me to fill it out and return to her before leaving today. They both leave the conference room and I'm left alone to fill everything out. I lean back in the chair and take in my surroundings. They left the door open, so I can hear what is going on outside of the conference room. I hear raised voices coming from down the hall. I can't hear the conversation word for word, but it sounds like they are arguing about me. The female voice says that I have no experience but the male voice says it doesn't matter because I won't be here long enough to make a difference. _What the hell? I'll show the asshole how long I'll be working here! _I grab a pen out of my bag and pull the paperwork from the packet.

I stand up and gather the paperwork and my purse and walk down the hall to what I assume is Elizabeth's office. Her door is open, so I knock and she looks up smiling. "All finished?" I walk in her office and hand her the packet. "Yes, I completed everything. What time do I need to be here on Monday?"

"Jack usually doesn't get here until around 9:00 am, but you can be here at 8:30. I will have one of the other assistants show you what they do for their editor and then Jack can go over how he wants things done. Thanks again for coming in today, and we will see you Monday!" She stands and walks me toward the door. "Do you remember the way downstairs?" I nod and thank her for the opportunity to work for SIP.

I walk to the elevator and I get this feeling someone is watching me. I look over my shoulder and see Jack Hyde undressing me with his eyes. "See you Monday, Ana. I look forward to working with you." _I'm sure you do, creep. I hope he can keep his hands to himself._

"Thank you, Mr. Hyde. I will see you Monday." I keep my face as neutral as possible so he doesn't get any ideas that I am interested in him in any other way but a co-worker.

I skip out of the front door of SIP into the streets of Seattle, excited for the direction my life is heading. I get the job I want right after graduating college. I have a great friend in Kate, and I have the support of my parents. I see the small grocery store up ahead and decide to grab some things to make dinner.

I walk into the apartment and Kate is sitting on the couch watching Ridiculousness reruns. She runs up to help me carry the grocery bags in. "Why didn't you call me? I would have come to help carry these upstairs. What are we celebrating?" She eyes the bottle of wine in the bag as she sets it on the countertop.

"Well, I went to the interview at SIP. Since they were so impressed with my skills, I was hired on the spot! So that is why we are celebrating!" Kate screams and hugs me tight. "ANA! OH MY GOD! You are awesome! Congratulations!" she continues to squeeze my neck.

"Kate, you can let me go now." She laughs and lets go. "I'm sorry, I am just excited for you. I know how much you want to work for SIP. Do you want to go out after dinner? Maybe do some dancing? I'm sure Elliott wouldn't mind joining us."

"Actually. I'd like to stay in tonight and enjoy dinner with you. Maybe we can go out another time? I plan on going to see mom and dad tomorrow and eat dinner with them. Maybe we can do some shopping on Sunday? I will need some new office clothes!" Her face lights up at the idea of going shopping.

"Shopping would be great! Do you need me to help with dinner?" She smiles like a cheshire cat. "Never mind, I will open the wine and you can start on dinner." She laughs while opening the wine, then pouring both of us a glass. "What are you fixing?"

"My specialty. Lasagna, salad and garlic bread." She grabs her phone and texts Elliott to invite him over. She seems happy with him. He seems like a nice guy and a good match for her. "I'm going to change then get dinner started."

We finish eating dinner and Kate and Elliott decide to watch a movie. I retreat to my room and grab a book. I start to read it, but don't get far when my phone rings. From the caller ID, I see it's my mother. "Hey momma!" I answer excitedly. We talk for about an hour, me telling her about my new job and her telling about her new project she started. We say our goodbyes with a promise to see each other tomorrow.

Sunday night rolls around and I reflect back on the busy weekend. Mom and I did a little shopping and I found a few outfits to wear to work. I told daddy about how I defended myself and he was proud I had actually learned something from him. Kate took me to a few small boutiques and I found some nice pant suits and dresses to wear. Kate told me that I could always borrow something of hers.

On Monday morning, I walk into SIP feeling ready to take on the world. I am determined to prove that I can do this job, even if I don't have the experience they are looking for. And what exactly are they looking for? I need to ask why the other employees didn't work out. I notice again there is no one sitting at the front desk. Maybe that person quit too?

I ride the elevator to the third floor and walk to Elizabeth's office. She is walking out and greets me with a smile that doesn't reach her eyes. "Good morning, Ana. Let me show you to the break room where there is a refreshment station." I follow her back to the elevator and we go down to the first floor. "Here is where the coffee pot, hot water for tea and other drinks are located. There is bottled water in the refrigerator, as well as canned drinks. The snack machine has a few things in it, but mostly not very healthy. Jack likes his coffee black and ready for him when he comes in the office." _So not only am I his assistant for editing manuscripts, but I have to be his slave too?_

"Okay, who will I be working with until Jack gets here?" I ask as we leave the break room. We ride the elevator to the second floor and she takes me to the office of Mary Brady, the editor of non-fiction. She has a male assistant and his name is Tristan Matthews. I am introduced to both of them quickly and then Elizabeth leaves to go back to her office. Mary approaches me and reaches out her hand. "Don't worry about her. She's always stuffy. Nice to meet you Anastasia."

"Ana, please. I look forward to working with you both. Can you tell a little about what you do?" Mary goes into detail about how manuscripts are submitted and Tristan reads through them, passing them onto her if they have potential. Once the manuscript is approved, a meeting is scheduled with the author and a contract for publication is discussed. "Your job will be similar to Tristan's. He will be able to tell you more about what's expected. Tristan, take her to your office and show her a few of the manuscripts you have and the process you follow for submittal. Come see me if you have any further questions, Ana. It is a pleasure to have you on board. I hope you last longer than the previous assistants."

Her comment about the previous assistants catches me off guard. How many people worked before me? Is Jack that hard to work for and get along with? I follow Tristan to his office. He pulls an extra chair around to his side of the desk, and pulls out a stack of paper. "Here is the current manuscript I'm working on. I leave notes in the margin if I have any comments or questions. I read the first few chapters, then the last few chapters. I submit my notes and suggestions to Mary and she makes the final decision. Any questions so far?"

"No, it seems pretty straightforward. Can I ask you a question not related to the manuscripts?" He nods his head. "How many assistants have worked for Mr. Hyde?" He takes a deep breath like he is contemplating his answer. "At least 10-15 over the past 6 months. All of them have been women and they seem smart. For some reason, Hyde seems to find a reason to have them fired or force them to quit." I nod my head and check the time.

"Thank you for showing me part of what you do. I'm sure I'll be coming to you a lot in the future. I need to get upstairs and meet with Jack." I take the elevator to the third floor and walk to what will be my office. I notice Jack is not in his office and Elizabeth's office door is shut. I sit at my desk and wait for Jack to come in.

A few minutes later, I hear laughing coming down the hall. Jack walks into my office with a smile on his face. "Good morning Ana, I understand you've met the boring non-fiction editor and her equally boring assistant?" _What an cocky asshole!_

"Good morning, and yes I met Mary and Tristan. They provided me with a lot of useful information. Would you like a cup of coffee?" I start to walk around my desk to get him his coffee and he walks in front of me and stops in my personal space.

He takes a deep breath through is nose, like he is inhaling my perfume. "Not right now. I'd like to get to know your first. Do you have a boyfriend?" I take a step back and in my strongest voice I answer him back. "That doesn't concern you Jack. I am here to be your assistant for editing manuscripts, not delving into my personal life. So please stay out of my personal space, or I will file a complaint with HR." He laughs at me! _Bastard._

"Come on, Ana. I don't mean anything by it. I just want to know what you do outside the office. Sometimes it can get pretty boring here. Can you please get me a cup of black coffee and bring it to my office. I'd like to go over what I expect from you in this "office" position." He uses finger quotes around the word office.

I get his cup of coffee and ponder pouring it on the front of his pants. I grab me a cup of hot water and a bag of tea to take with me. I need to do a little investigating on Jack. He is acting predatorial toward me and I won't take the harassment.

The rest of the morning and the afternoon is spent with him going over how he wants me to submit manuscripts to him, how he wants me to handle his schedule, and how he likes his coffee. I am considering visiting the coffee shop down the street. Maybe if I give him better tasting coffee, he will ease up on the advancements.

Friday finally comes and I am glad this week is over. This week has been worse than last week. Jack is such an asshole. He doesn't seem to understand where his space ends and my space begins. He is constantly leaning over my shoulder, sniffing my hair and touching my arm or hand. I have asked him to back off and he acts like it's no big deal. I have finally had enough and I plan to go to HR this afternoon. No wonder his assistants didn't last long. I am surprised he hasn't been fired or sued for sexual harassment. I sent Elizabeth an email and asked her if I can meet with her, and she had an opening at 4:30 this afternoon.

I knock on her office door and she tells me to come in. "Good afternoon, Ana. How is everything going?" I sit down in the chair in front of her desk. "Actually, that is why I am here. I need to file a complaint about sexual harassment." Her face pales and she doesn't say anything. "Elizabeth, I am having a problem with Jack Hyde. He is making inappropriate comments about how I'm dressed and he is constantly in my personal space. I have asked him to back off, but he continues his actions. I want to have this on record that I have talked to you."

She sighs and takes a few sheets of paper out of her desk. "Fill these out, and make sure you detail each event. I will place a copy in your file, as well as Jack's. I am really sorry about this. I will be letting him know that you have filed a complaint on is actions. Please come back to me if it continues."

I return the completed forms to her and go back to my office. I want nothing more than to take a hot bath and drink a large glass of wine. This has been a long week and I'm ready to relax. Jack comes into my office before I can leave. "Leaving so soon? I need first chapters read and notes written on this manuscript before you leave today." He lays the manuscript down and starts to walk out of the office.

"Jack? According to the stamp on this, it was received yesterday morning. Why the delay in getting it to me? I will leave it on my desk and start it Monday." He stops at the door and turns around, his face red with anger. I cross my arms over my chest preparing for battle with him. I am not staying late today. I have stayed late every day this week and I am going home.

"What do you mean you will do it Monday? I need this done today, so you will stay." He starts to walk closer, his eyes shooting daggers at mine. "I don't care how long you have to stay. It will be done before you go home, do you understand Anastasia?"

"Jack, if you needed it done as soon as possible, it would have been on my desk yesterday. I will have it to you before lunch on Monday." I reach down, grabbing my purse and walk around him out the door without saying anything else.

I am soaking in the tub and I start thinking about this past week at work. Jack constantly hounded me about going out for drinks with him after work or telling him about my personal life. I have zero interest in telling him anything about me. As far as I'm concerned, it's none of his business. I hear a light knock on the door, and then Kate slowly opens it. "Are you okay, Ana? Had a bad day?" I huff out a breath and bubbles blow across the top of the water.

"You could say I've had a bad week. My boss is an epic asshole that doesn't know how to keep his hands to himself and stay in his own space. I filed a complaint with HR today, but I don't think it will do any good. I'm starting to think he's the reason why there have been so many assistants before me." Kate sits on the edge of the tub while I talk. "I am standing my ground with him. If he touches me again, I will be going over Elizabeth Morgan's head."

"What did HR say when you talked to them? Was anything said to your Jack about it?" Kate takes a sip from her wine glass. I shrug my shoulders and tell her about my conversation with Elizabeth. "She didn't seem interested in what I had to say, like she was bored with the conversation. She tried to say she was sorry about the situation, but her words didn't have any sincerity. I also noticed there is no security in the building." I look up at her when I say the last sentence.

"I agree that you should go over her head if it happens again. At least there will be a copy of the complaint on record. Your dad will flip if he finds out about the no security thing. You know how he is with your safety, even though you have proven you can take care of yourself." She smiles and takes another drink out of her glass.

"I know. I hope Jack won't retaliate after the complaint. He started asking me to go across the street to the Grind to get is coffee every morning. Most of the time he calls yelling at me before I even get the coffee. Mostly about stupid stuff. I brought him a cup from there and now it's all he wants. At least he is happy about something. Can you hand me a towel? The water is getting cold." She hands me a towel and leaves the bathroom while I get dressed.

The next few weeks fly by, but work is becoming unbearable. I have talked to Elizabeth Morgan again about Jack and she only tells me she will discuss it with him. If things don't change, I will go to the owner to get it resolved. I am running late this morning and I rush through the doors and hope the elevator is not in use. I see the doors are starting to close, so I ask for someone to hold it. I see an arm hold the door and when I enter the elevator, I'm come face to face with two huge guys. They are dressed in dark suits. _Finally this place has hired security!_

"Thank you for holding the elevator. I haven't seen you guys here before. Are you new?" I look into the eyes of the dark haired man, seeing something familiar, but I can't place it right now. I stick out my hand and introduce myself. When he takes my hand, I feel this warmth and tingling that travels throughout my body. He tells me his name is Trey and the other guy is Jaxson. They have been hired to examine the building for security upgrades. When the elevator opens, I show them to Jerry's office.

I get to my office and Jack follows me in. "Where have you been? You're late. Again." I roll my eyes and place my purse in my desk. Sitting in my chair, I fight the urge to stab him with a pencil. "First of all, I have never been late before today. Secondly, I picked up your coffee so technically I was already on the clock. What is your problem Jack?" I set my cup of tea on my desk and hand him his coffee.

"You need to be here on time, even if you are running errands for me. Give yourself enough time to prepare. Here are some manuscripts that you need to work on today. Hope you don't have plans tonight." He takes his coffee and leaves my office. I wish I could slam the door after him.

I sit behind my desk and my mind wanders back to the meeting in the elevator. When I shook Trey's hand, I felt something similar to what happened when I shook Mr. Grey's hand at graduation. He smelled delicious too. I hope he is building security. I could get used to seeing him every day. I feel like I have seen him before. I guess time will tell.

I get into one of the manuscripts Jack left on my desk. Before I know it, it's close to lunch time and my stomach growls. Before I can get up from my desk for lunch, Jack comes in asking if I'm finished with the manuscripts. He leans in over my shoulder and I'm close to telling him to back off. "No Jack. I was getting ready to leave for lunch." Before Jack can answer, Trey knocks on my office door and asks if I would like to join them for lunch. _Oh yes I would, and maybe dessert too!_

Jack walks around my desk toward Trey and before I can answer, Jack tells him that I will be staying at my desk to work because I was late this morning. _The__Asshole even calls me Anastasia._

After Jack leaves, Trey begins to apologize for interrupting, saying he saw my uncomfortable expression while Jack was in my office. He asks if this happens often and we discuss that has been going on for the past few weeks. I smile at his concern for me. He hardly knows me and he was coming to my defense. "The invitation for lunch is always open if you change your mind." He smiles and I feel my panties get wet.

I spend the rest of the afternoon daydreaming about what Trey looks like naked and how it would feel to run my fingers through is hair. What his beard would feel like between my legs. _Get a grip Ana! He probably doesn't think that way about you._I am rudely interrupted from my day dream by Jack clearing his throat. "I can see you aren't done with those manuscripts. What have you been doing all afternoon? I expect you to stay until they are finished." I reach over my desk to hand him two of the three manuscripts that are completed. He looks surprised and turns around to walk out of my office. "I will have the last one finished before you leave for the day, Jack." I answer him sarcastically.

I have finished up for the day and it's just before 5. Kate is out of town for work and I am going home to an empty apartment. Looks like takeout and Netflix tonight. I reach for my purse and find Jack standing at the edge of my desk. "Going out after work? Want some company?" I feel like throwing up in my mouth. "No thank you Jack. I have plans with my family." I hate lying but it's the only thing that gets him off my back. He huffs and walks out of my office.

I come home and change into some comfortable clothes. I scan movies on Netflix and chose _Taken_with Liam Neeson. I love how he goes all over the world looking for his daughter. I know Ray would do that for me, and he probably has the same connections.

When the movie is over, I clean up my mess and go to bed. I stretch out on the top covers and my mind drifts to Trey. I hear a soft knock on the front door and I get up to answer it. I am shocked to see Trey standing on the other side of it. "Trey? What are you doing here?" I open the door and he comes in. He looks totally edible in dark jeans and a white t shirt. "I came here for you" he says softly as he runs his hands through my hair. "I couldn't take it any longer, not touching you." He moves in closer and kisses me softly on the lips. I moan into his mouth and he deepens the kiss, pulling me closer.

His mouth leaves mine and he continues soft kisses from the corner of my mouth, to my ear, then down my neck to the soft spot at my collar bone. My skin is on fire with every kiss and I find myself wanting him more and more. "I have wanted you since the first time I laid eyes on you Ana." His words make me wetter and I arch my back and press my breasts into his firm chest. "I want you too," I answer with a breathy moan. I take his hand and lead him to my room.

He takes hold of the bottom of my shirt and pulls it over my head, and tosses it somewhere on the floor. He softly caresses my breasts and rolls the nipples between his thumb and fingers. With every touch, he is sending me higher and higher. He kisses from my neck down to my breasts, taking a nipple in his mouth, softly sucking and biting it. He moves to the other breast giving it the same attention. "God Ana, your breasts are perfect." He continues to kiss and suck on my breasts and I can't take much more.

He kisses back up my neck and when he reaches my mouth, he plunges his tongue inside, deepening the kiss. I wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me. He reaches around my back with his large hands and pushes them into the back of my pajama bottoms, feeling and caressing my ass, while pushing is growing erection into my hip. Our kiss becomes more intense and he walks me backwards toward my bed. "I want you Ana," he whispers against my lips. I look into his gray eyes and press myself up against him harder. "So take me," I answer.

His eyes turn dark as he lays me down on the bed, and I see his arousal bulging in his pants. He reaches up and takes off his t shirt and I stare at the hot body in front of me. It's obvious he takes care of himself. He has muscle definition like I have never seen before. I want to kiss him from his neck all the way down to the small amount of dark hair around his belly button. "Like what you see?" He's chuckling as he leans over to kiss me. "You have no idea," I answer as I reach toward the button of his jeans. My hand brushes his erection through his pants as I unzip them and he groans out.

"I can't wait any more Ana. I'm about to explode as it is." I slide up the bed as he removes my bottoms and underwear. He stares down at me, appreciating my body. "Ana, you are so beautiful." He pushes his jeans and underwear down the rest of the way and his erection bobs up and down. _Damn, he is long and thick. I hope he will fit._"Don't worry, baby. It will fit." _How did he know that what I was thinking? I know I didn't say it out loud._

He starts at my feet, and kisses up both my legs, bypassing my sex. I groan in frustration and he chuckles. He kisses each hip bone, then up my belly to my breasts. He takes one in his mouth and sucks softly. He moves his hand down to the apex of my thighs and touches my sex with his fingers. "You are so wet." He slides a finger inside my sex and presses circles around my clit with his thumb. I am climbing higher and higher. He inserts a second finger and curls it up, hitting that spot that drives me wild. "I feel you tightening around my fingers. Let go Ana, come for me." He applies more pressure to my clit and I find myself falling over the cliff into a spectacular orgasm.

He removes his fingers and puts them in his mouth, sucking off my arousal. "You taste so sweet. I can't wait to put my tongue on you. Taste yourself." He puts his fingers in my mouth and I use my tongue to lick his fingers clean. The darkness in his eyes is carnal and I want to feel him inside me. He removes his fingers from my mouth and kisses me. I break the kiss and whisper in his ear, "Please fuck me Trey. Hard."

He wraps my legs around his waist and slams into me to the hilt. I scream his name out as he continues to drive into me. "God Ana you feel incredible around my dick." He continues his fast pace until I feel my orgasm approaching again. "Come for me Ana. Let me feel you milk my dick." With those words, I see stars as the second orgasm hits me hard. Harder than I have ever had before. He pumps a few more times and comes screaming my name. I look into his eyes again and I feel that feeling. What is going on?

He kisses me softly, and pulls out of me. I feel the loss immediately and I wish we could go again. That was incredible. I have only had sex one other time, and it doesn't even compare. Trey lays halfway on me pulling me close. He kisses me again and I smell his body wash and cologne. It smells just like Mr. Grey's. My eyes shoot open and I know where I have seen those eyes before. I reach over to feel Trey and he is not there. What the hell? I look down and I still have my pajamas on. Oh my God, I was dreaming the entire time? I lay back and catch my breath. I play back meeting Mr. Grey at graduation, then meeting Trey at SIP. Their eye color is the same. I had the same feeling when our hands touched. They smell the same. Could they be the same person? I will have to get my answers when I return to SIP on Monday. Question is, how will I get them?

_A/N How do you think Ana will approach Trey? Thanks again for reading! Next up, Trey starts his security job and tries to get the evidence against Jack and Elizabeth. What he finds will open up to something he never saw coming!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

By the time Taylor and I return to SIP, all of the employees have left, including Ana. I hope Hyde didn't give her hard time about my lunch offering. She shouldn't have to skip lunch just to make up for some bogus accusation of being late. We begin installation of the hidden cameras and microphones, starting on the third floor. After grabbing the step ladder from the utility closet, we uses the master key to open up the first office we come to, which turns out to be Elizabeth Morgan's. We examine our options for equipment locations and decide to install the camera above her desk using the light fixture to help hide it. Taylor reaches in his back pack and takes out the first camera and microphone.

I reach for my phone to call Ros. She picks up on the first ring. "Tired of playing security guard yet?" She laughs and then continues to talk. "Actually, things are great around here without your super bossy self. How are things at SIP?" I put the phone and speaker and help Taylor with mounting the camera. "Hello to you too, Ros. I'm glad you all are getting along great without me. I'm actually enjoying myself here." I look over to Taylor and see him smiling.

"Wow, Grey. There must be someone you have your eye on then. You have never liked being away from GEH. Taylor, what do you have to say about it?" Taylor smiles and tells her he has nothing to say yet. I interrupt her laugh asking if she can has reviewed what we have found at SIP. "Yes, boss man I have reviewed your findings. I agree that we should hire a receptionist for the front desk. How long do you think it will take to find out what they are up to?"

I hand Taylor the camera as he steps up on the ladder. "We should finish installing cameras tonight, and will continue with the server room once the rooms have been partitioned off. I hope to have enough information to confront them by the end of the week. Between the use of the camera's and the access to the email, we should get enough tidbits to dig further into Jack and Elizabeth."

"Okay, that sounds good. I will let you know if/when they find someone to place there. Do you think it will be permanent?" I look to Taylor to see if he agrees with me. He nods and I tell Ros the receptionist will be permanent, as well as security staff. "So I guess that means you will be coming back here? I will have to tell Andrea that the party is over." She laughs harder and I wish I could see her face to face and tell her she's fired. So I hang up instead.

"She really knows how to push your buttons. Are you sure that we can gather what we need in a week? So far, nothing has been found on the servers." I hand the microphone over to Taylor and he attaches it to the light fixture.

"I think we can find enough info to help push us in the right direction. I am not sure how long I can stand by and watch Hyde harass Ana. It is really pissing me off. I don't want her safety to be compromised. I also want to take another look at the file that lists the previous assistants. They have to be connected in some other way."

"Hopefully, Hyde will slip up at some point. I think Ana is doing a great job holding her own. Her father is a former marine and I can guarantee he taught her everything she needs to know about how to defend herself. She is the right height to make it count, if you know what I mean." Taylor steps down off the ladder and goes to his laptop. He brings up the camera software and activates the camera we just installed. The angle looks great, so we can move on to another office.

Before we leave Elizabeth's office, I try to open the drawers in her desk. They are all locked. She left nothing on her desk and the computer is password locked. I guess with all the personal information she has in here, it's good she actually tries to protect it. We clean up everything, locking the door on our way out.

We go to Jack's office next and install the camera in similar location above his desk. Most offices appear to have the same layout. So we should not have any problems installing the rest of them. We also check his desk to see if it's unlocked and we find one drawer that isn't locked. When I open it, I find a few file folders that are full of information. I skim through them and take a picture with my cell phone. I will go back and look through them later. We check the operation of the camera and microphone, and it works properly.

We close up Jack's office and go to Jerry's. Taylor gets to work on the camera and I check the desk and computer. The desk is locked and the computer is password locked as well. There are a few filing cabinets that are unlocked, but are empty. I wonder what was in them? I check the laptop for the camera operation and we are good to go.

As we enter Ana's office, I can still smell her perfume. The assistant's offices are smaller but the camera installation should be in the same place as the other offices. The lights are above the desk in most if not all of the offices. I check to see if her desk is unlocked. All of the drawers are unlocked. In the bottom drawer, I find a few granola bars and chocolate candy. Looks like my girl likes to snack. _Yes I know I called her my girl, she will be soon enough._The other drawers have pens, pencils and pads of paper. I find a framed picture of her with what must be her mother and father. She is wearing a cap and gown. Holy shit! I can't believe I didn't remember this before! My body has this crazy reaction to her at UW's graduation and again in the elevator. I bet she has an idea it's me.

"Taylor, we may have a problem." He looks down at me from the step ladder. I continue talking while he finishes up the camera install. "I handed out degrees at the University of Washington a few weeks ago. Do you remember me telling you about the woman I shook hands with and how it caused my body to tingle all over just from her touch?" He nods his head and I continue. "Well, that woman was none other than Anastasia Steele. I can't believe I didn't recognize her name and picture when I first saw it." I sit down in her chair and stare at the picture. I remember that day and how she made me feel.

"How is that a problem, Sir? The way I see it, she may not recognize you because of your change in appearance. You shook hands in the elevator but nothing else. You haven't told her anything about you, except your fake name and your fake job. We will wait and see if she approaches you and go from there. Do I need to bring someone else here to do this job? I don't want to compromise your safety as well." I put the picture back in the drawer and check her computer. It is password locked, thankfully. I check the laptop to make sure camera is working properly.

"No, I will continue to stay here. I will keep my distance from her to avoid my real identity to be revealed. I'm not sure how easy it will be but I will have to try. At least until we got some concrete information on Hyde and Elizabeth."

"I get what you're saying about staying away from her, but maybe we can actually use her. She is around Hyde all the time. Maybe she can over hear something or go into his office when he is gone. When she figures out what we are doing, you know she will want to help us. Her daddy was a marine. It's in her blood." Taylor smiles brightly when he talks about being a marine.

"I don't want her to get involved. Her safety is already in question because of Hyde and his wandering hands. Getting her to obtain more information could put her in harms way and I couldn't live with myself if something happened to her because of me. Let's see how things play out with the cameras and microphones before we go that route."

"Okay, we are done here. Let's put a camera in the hallway, at the elevators and conference room. Then we will be done with this floor. The other floors should be relatively easy. I nod my head and get up to leave her office. I don't know how I'm going to react if she confronts me about who I am. I hope she won't be pissed off.

Three hours later, we have finished installing all hidden cameras and microphones on every floor. We installed one in break room as well. You never know what kind of water cooler conversations we can pick up. We pack up the rest of our stuff and make sure all of the offices are locked.

During the ride home, I think back to seeing Ana in the elevator and the look she gave me when we look in each other's eyes. She had the look of recognition but didn't say anything. I don't know how I'm going to avoid her. I want to make sure Hyde doesn't hurt her but she's bound to figure something out the more time we spend together.

After a hot shower, I meet Taylor at the kitchen bar to discuss our next move. "We need to finish installing everything before Monday. I don't want to be distracted by installing cameras and not be able to see what is going on around us," Taylor says after taking a drink of water. I nod in agreement.

"We have the keys to the building, do you think we could finish everything tomorrow? What do we have left to do? The only thing that we will not be able to do is the upgrades to the server room. They are due to start that on Monday."

"We need to install cameras at the main entrance, elevator lobbies on each floor, and the door that will go into the server room. We will also need convert one of the empty offices on the first floor into a security office. The security office will contain monitors for the visible cameras and a computer to verify visitors. We can make changes as we go, if necessary. Barney sent over the equipment for that while we were away today." He points to the boxes that are in the living room. I didn't notice them earlier.

"Does any of the equipment have GEH labels on them? If so, I hope they are small. I'm not ready to reveal that I own the company yet."

"No, sir. We used labels from a subsidiary company. It will take a while for anyone to notice them, unless they pick up each piece of equipment and look at it. By then, the cameras will be in place and we will know who and what they are doing. Do you want to get started at 8 am tomorrow?"

"I would rather get in there before daylight. Even though I have changed my facial appearance, I don't want to risk being recognized. I can do my run on the treadmill downstairs." Taylor looks at my hair and laughs.

"You will need a root touch up. The dark red roots are coming through." I flip him off.

"Do you have the file that contains the prior assistant's names? I want to go through it again. Something isn't right. Is Gail coming to stay tonight?"

"Yes, I have the file. And yes, Gail is staying here tonight. She is bring some clean clothes and something that Elena sent over to you by courier. Gail said she has been trying to get up into the penthouse for the past couple of weeks. She is dying to know where you are and why you haven't returned her calls." I roll my eyes, thinking about how persistent Elena can be.

"Andrea is telling her I am out of the country. She is probably pissed because I haven't given her an answer on a new submissive. Ever since I laid eyes on Ana, I haven't had the urge to go to the playroom, or a club. What does that mean, anyway?"

Taylor shrugs his shoulders. "I don't know, sir. You know what I think about Elena. Time will tell I guess." He hands me the folder from Ros. I sit at the bar and flip through the folder and study each of the women. They are not the same, as far as looks. They are beautiful, but they each have different physical characteristics. As I am studying each one, Gail comes in and hands me the package from Elena.

"Good evening, Mr. Grey. This package was delivered to you at the penthouse yesterday. I have not opened it. The courier said it was from Mrs. Lincoln." I take the package from her and open it. "Thank you Gail."

As I open the envelope, a hand written letter comes out.

_Christian,_

_I am not sure why you have neglected to get in contact with me. You have been without a submissive for too long. I have enclosed a list of potential women that fit your needs. Please get in contact with me a soon as possible. You know that I am only looking out for you, Darling._

_E_

I toss the letter on the counter and open the first folder. I gasp when I see the first picture. I go back to the folder of the previous assistants and search until I find her picture. Holy fuck! "Taylor, take a look at these." I hand over both files and he skims them both. "This has just added another element to the suspicious activity at SIP. Do you think Elena is somehow involved in the hiring and relocation of these girls?"

"I don't know sir. Let me get Welch on the phone." He dials the number and places the call on speaker. Welch answers after the first ring. "Welch, do you have a list of the women that previously worked at SIP? There has been a development." Taylor goes on to tell Welch about the files that Elena gave me. Two of the prospective subs are on the list of previous employees of SIP. Somehow, Elena knows Jack and is involved in what is going on at SIP. I zone out thinking about Ana and how much danger she is facing by working for Jack Hyde. I need more information on Elena.

"Welch, I need you to dig further into Elena. Audit her financials of Esclava and her personal accounts. I don't think it is a coincidence these women are under her employment and previously working for Hyde. Let Ros know, too. She handles the Esclava account as well." Welch says he will get on it and get back in contact with me. I keep pouring over the files and Taylor and Gail retire to bed.

I can't believe Elena would be involved in something criminal. I guess I shouldn't jump to conclusions, but she has had some sort of contact with these women after their employment has been terminated from SIP. I can't talk to her while I am undercover at SIP. Maybe Welch can dig something up on her. I decide I've seen enough for the evening. Hopefully, a little bit of sleep will help me see things clearer.

I wake up out of breath, looking around the dark room. I run my hands through my sweaty hair and sit up, hanging my legs off the side of the bed and rub my hands over my face. I think back to horrible nightmare I just had…_I run into the building, knowing that Ana is still in there. I skip the elevator and take the stairs two at a time. I bust through the door of the third floor, searching for her. I hear her screaming my name, for me to help her. Then I hear Elena's voice, "You will never be good enough for Christian. You can't give him what he needs. Only I can. Jack will be here soon to finish you off, something he should have done a long time ago. She laughs in a menacing way, then I hear the whip crack. Ana's screams is what brought me out of the nightmare. _

We have to get to the bottom of this soon. I go into the bathroom and splash my face with cold water. I glance at the clock and it reads 3:00 am. If I were at the penthouse, I would play my piano. I decide to go downstairs and run on the treadmill, maybe that will help me clear my mind of the nightmare.

I am drinking coffee when Taylor and Gail come into the kitchen. He nods his head and Gail asks if we'd like breakfast. "My usual is fine, Gail. Thank you." I continue looking over the files, comparing the information in them. "According to the file of this one, the phone number in her SIP employee file looks to have been changed. There are a few numbers that are different. Do you think they were changed after they were no longer at SIP? That would definitely reduce the chances of them being contacted."

"Let's see what Welch finds out after looking into Elena and any possible connection between her and Jack. If there is anything there, he will find it." I nod and start on the breakfast the Gail placed in front of me.

We arrive at SIP and the lights are on, with the door locked. I know we locked the door and turned off the lights when we left last night. "Sir, let me clear this floor first, then we will go to the next floor." After he clears the vacant office, I sit at the desk and pull the laptop out of the bag. I open up the camera feed for Jack's office and it shows him sitting at his desk, talking on the phone. I turn the volume up and listen to his conversation. "Taylor, hold up a minute. Jack is in his office on the phone. If we go upstairs, we may interrupt this conversation."

"_I don't give a damn! I'll give you to the end of this week to find me another girl. Ana hasn't quit, and if I fire her, she has grounds for a lawsuit. Dumb bitch Liz put a copy of a harassment complaint in her file. One that is about me. I can't fire her, but I can make her disappear. So get your shit together and find me someone else! I don't care about Grey, Elena. My contact at GEH says he is out of the country working on some big merger. He obviously is in no hurry to get back to you about a new sub. Pull some strings and get it done!" _He slams the phone down and runs his hand through his hair.

"Well, that definitely changes things," Taylor says while checking the other cameras to make sure they are put the laptop away and start working on first floor camera installation. As we are finishing up the last camera on the first floor, Jack comes strolling off the elevator. "I don't know if it's necessary to have these cameras in place. We have been just fine here without them." He stops in front of Taylor and looks over at me. "Maybe this is just another way for the new owner to spy on us. I have yet to meet the asshole." _Oh if you only knew you were face to face with said asshole._It's taking everything in me not to knock his teeth down his throat.

Taylor's expression stays neutral and he stares at Jack. No words are spoken and Jack walks out the front doors. I walk behind him and lock the door. I turn around and go back to the elevator, trying to calm myself. "Sir, we need to call Welch and update him on this information. I also think I should notify my contact at Seattle PD of the potential for these women to be considered missing." I take a deep breath, still trying to calm myself. Between Jack talking about Ana disappearing and Elena being involved in it, I am about to reach my boiling point.

"I agree Taylor. I also think we should have covert security on Ana. Knowing he wants Ana gone, I will have a more difficult time keeping my mouth shut." We get onto the elevator to continue working on the second floor. We spend the rest of the day installing the visible cameras, and I can't help but have a bad feeling about what is going to happen next week.

Monday comes and Taylor and I get to SIP before everyone else. We made sure the cameras were up and running before we left on Saturday. We spent yesterday discussing how we will approach things here without becoming suspicious. The only two that I am concerned about is Elizabeth and Jack. The other employees seem quiet and keep to themselves. We will educate the front desk receptionist on making a copy of each visitor's ID and logging them into the system. We are using the same program the GEH uses. The program will run using the SIP name, instead of GEH.

At 8:15, I see a small younger woman, with black shoulder length hair walk through the front door and stand by the front desk. I walk over to her and introduce myself. I almost slip up and use my real name. Her name is Claire Monroe. I show her the process of checking in visitors as they come in. "Hopefully, the editor's assistant can relay to you when they are expecting a visitor or having a meeting with an author. If you have any questions, my office will be around the corner. I will be moving around the building during day, but in case of emergency, call my cell phone. Here is the number." I hand her a business card with my fake name, fake business and burner cell phone number. She smiles as she takes the card from me.

Taylor and I go back into the server area to oversee the changes being made. The changes should be completed by the end of the week, hopefully. At least we have the cameras up. "Sir, why don't you roam the building and get to know the employees. I will stay down here, out of sight, and periodically check the cameras. Call me if you need help. I nod and leave the room, heading for the stairs near the elevator. I walk up to the second floor, hoping there are a few people here already.

The lights are turned on, and I see one of the office doors open. I walk toward the door, but slow down when I hear voices. I stop outside the door and listen to the conversation. I look behind me to make sure no one is there. Don't want to get busted for being nosy. I don't hear anyone talking, but I stay still anyway. Based on the information, we have been given, this is the assistant editor Tristan Matthew's office. I stay still and listen quietly. I hear words that almost make me choke. "Yes, Mistress. I am trying my best. Mr. Hyde keeps her busy and he is constantly watching her. Please give me a few more days. I'm sorry I have disappointed you, Mistress Elena." I feel like I'm going to throw up. Based on the Hyde conversation we overheard Saturday, Tristan must be involved in helping to get rid of Ana. This situation just got a lot worse.

I pretend like I just walked off the elevator and knock on the outside of Tristan's door. "Come in," he says, trying to sound upbeat. I walk up to his desk, sticking my hand out. "Good morning, my name is Trey and I am being put in place for building security. Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?" He points to the chair in front of his desk. I sit down and start asking his opinion on building security and if any changes need to be made. He tells me that he has found no issues and overall, he likes working for SIP. He has learned quite a bit from Mary and they work well together. I thank him for his time and get up to leave from his office. "Mr. Matthews, if for any reason you need building security, please press the red button on your desk phone. It rings directly into the security office. If I am somewhere in the building, it rolls over to my cell phone. He nods his head and gets back to work, dismissing me.

I leave his office and continue down the hall. No one else is in right now, so I decide to walk up to the third floor. As I enter the lobby, I hear the elevator ding. I turn around and see Ana walk off the elevator. Her head is down, looking in her purse for her office keys. I stand back, watching her walk. She is wearing a dark gray pant suit, with a pair of black heels. Her hips sway in a seductive manner when she walks, and I can't help but stare at her ass. She finds her keys and unlocks her office door. I stand still for a bit, not wanting her to see me.

I wait until she goes into her office and then continue walking down the hall, checking the rest of the floor. No one else is in, so I take a chance and walk to her office. "Good Morning, Ana. I want to let you know that building security is in place. If you need security for any reason, please press the red button on your desk phone and it will dial me directly. If I am not in the security office, it will forward to my cell phone. Here is my business card with my contact information on it." I hand her a business card, and our fingers touch briefly. I feel that tingling feeling again and I pull my hand away.

"I am also talking with employees to get their over impression of the business, and if they recommend any changes. It appears that security, or lack of it, was a big issue. That has been resolved now. Is there anything you would like to see changed or upgraded?" I look into her eyes and I wish I could just be honest right now and tell her who I am and why I am here.

"Well, there are a few things I would like to discuss, but not here. I may take you up on your offer for lunch. Would that be a possibility today?" She looks into my eyes and then down at my lips. I take a deep breath, and I know she knows who I am. _Dammit!_

"Sure, lunch would be great. What time do you leave for lunch, and I will meet you here when you're ready?" I try to remain calm, knowing after today, she will know what is going on. I will need to talk to Taylor about what I can tell Ana. She tells me around 1:00 would be great. She smiles genuinely, and I want to kiss her. Instead, I nod my head and tell her I will see her then.

I walk out of her office and take the stairs back to the first floor. I find Taylor discussing the plans for remodeling the server room. He sees the look on my face and excuses himself from the conversation. "Sir, what is going on?" We walk toward the security office, and we shut the door once we are inside.

"Ana wants to go to lunch with me today. I asked her if she had any questions or suggestions on how SIP is being run and she said there was some things she wanted to discuss, but not here at the office. I believe she is going to confront me on who I am. I will have to tell her something. I will have to see what she wants to know first." Taylor looks to the camera screen that shows the front door, and we see Hyde coming into the building. "She will be leaving soon to get his coffee. I will roam around the building and try to speak to the other employees about their experiences here."

"Okay, Sir. The remodel should be completed by Friday." I nod and open the door to leave the room. As I cross the lobby, Ana exits the elevator and to the front door. Guess she is fetching Jack's coffee now. We exchange glances and I continue walking to the doors to the stairs. Lunch is going to be interesting.

I spend the remainder of the morning speaking with the other editors and their assistants. In total, there are 5 writing departments in SIP. Fiction, Non-fiction, Children's literature, Fantasy, and Action/Adventure. There is also cover design, production, finance, and marketing that has their own department. The editors were aware that another business had purchased SIP, but couldn't really tell a difference in how it was run. Most wanted more freedom to work from home since a majority of their work involved reading and editing manuscripts, with the occasional author meeting. They also mentioned one editor in particular that always had something negative to say and couldn't keep an assistant on staff. They had nice things to say about Ana, and how friendly she was toward them. They all hoped she hung around longer than the others.

I check my watch and see it is 15 minutes before I need to meet Ana for lunch. I take the stairs to the third floor and walk toward her office. The door is open and I start to knock on the door and I hear her raised voice, telling Hyde to back off. I enter the doorway and see him leaning over her shoulder. I clear my throat and ask Ana if she is ready for lunch.

"Oh look, it's the security toad. What the hell are you doing here? Don't you need to make your rounds or something? We are trying to work here." If there wasn't a desk between us, I would have already punch the shit out of him.

"The way I see it, you are violating your co-workers request to get out of her personal space. I heard her ask you to back off and yet you are still too close." I look over to Ana and her face is dark red. "Ana, are you ready for lunch?"

"You won't be leaving for lunch today, Anastasia. You have too much work to do. I can order you lunch." She ignores him and continues typing on her computer. "Did you hear me, Anastasia? You are not leaving."

"I beg your pardon, Mr. Hyde. It's Ana. You will not decide if I can or can't leave for lunch. Now would you please leave my office?" Ana looks pissed, so I hang out by the door until Jack leaves. Once he leaves, I enter her office and shut the door.

"I'm sorry Trey, but I will have to cancel lunch for today. I have a lot of manuscripts to get through before the end of the day. Can we reschedule for tomorrow?" I am not happy that she is skipping lunch. She needs to eat something. I will bring her something if necessary.

"Ana, aren't you hungry? I can bring you something back or have something delivered so you can eat. I have issues with not eating." She looks thoughtful for a moment, and agrees to have something delivered in. "Tell me what you would like and I will have it delivered to your office." She gives me her order and I leave her office pissed that we can't go to lunch, but happy she agreed to let me order lunch for her. I remember she keeps snacks in her desk, but that isn't enough to sustain her.

Lunch is delivered from the sub shop around the corner, and I take it up to Ana's office. She is on the phone when I get there. She gestures for me to leave it on her desk and continues her phone conversation. I leave it on the corner of her desk, and walk quietly out of her office. I take the stairs down to the next floor to do the usual checks. Most everyone has left for lunch, so I take the stairs to the first floor. Taylor looks surprised to see me. "She is working through lunch. Guess the chat will have to wait for another day." He motions for me to go into the security office.

I follow him into the office and shut the door. "What's going on? Did you see or hear something on video?" I look to the video monitors and check on Ana while I wait for Taylor's response. She is still on the phone and picking at her lunch.

"He stormed out of Ana's office and went directly into Elizabeth's office. The audio recording was hard to hear, but he threatened her if she didn't fire Ana for insubordination. She reminded him of her written accounts of the harassment she has been receiving and how Jack hasn't been reprimanded for anything. His comment back insinuated that Ana will need to be eliminated or Elizabeth was going down with him."

This bull shit has gone on long enough. "Taylor, we need to have another security officer here because I'm about to go to his office and fire him myself!" I run my hands through my hair, and pull on it. I can't believe he has manipulated Elizabeth into this. What he has been doing to these women is criminal. We have to find out more information. "Anything more on Elena's involvement with Jack? There has to be a connection somewhere."

"He has discovered several large transfers from an account within Esclava to an off shore account. He is in the process of tracing the account, but it may take a few days. He recommended having someone audit Esclava's accounts to see where she is pulling the money from. Do you want me to have Ros look into it?"

"Yeah, have Ros get with finance. I haven't been checking her financials very often. I have been deferring any business dealings to Ros. I hope that explaining some things to Ana will not put her in any danger. What do you think?"

"She seems like a smart woman. Her father taught her how to check her surroundings for danger and to trust her instincts. So I believe we can trust her with knowing what we are doing. She may be able to help us collect information."

"I am not sure if I want to involve her in anything. I don't want her safety compromised." Taylor looks at me like I took the last cookie from the jar. "What?"

"If you believe that you can keep her out of what is going on, you are mistaken. She is smart and she will be able to tell that you are withholding something from her. Give her a little bit of information at a time, but if she asks you directly what is going on, don't lie to her or she will never trust you again."

"Okay, fine. I will see how it goes. Do you want something from the breakroom? I need some water. Too bad we aren't in my office at GEH. I could really use a glass of whiskey." Taylor chuckles and shakes his head no.

I walk into the breakroom and open the refrigerator door, in search of a cold bottle of water. I grab one from the shelf. Before I can turn back around, I hear the breakroom door shut and the lock engage. _What the fuck?_I turn around to find Ana leaning against the door with her arms crossed. "Something wrong, Miss Steele?" She stands there, seemingly contemplating her response.

"I don't know, Mr. Grey. You tell me." _Oh shit_, we are doing this here and now in the breakroom. I take a drink of water, holding her stare. She walks toward me like a tiger scoping out its prey. "Something you want to tell me or are you going to make me ask you?" I look over her shoulder toward the door, not sure if I should start this conversation here. There is a lot to talk about.

"I'm not sure what you are referring to." I answer, trying to evade her question. She continues to walk toward me, and I find myself backed up against the counter. She stops, inches away from me, and I swallow hard. She takes a deep breath through her nose, almost like she is smelling my cologne.

"Well, you and I both know your name is not Trey. So, again Mr. Grey, is there something you need to tell me?" Her eyes are laser focused to mine, and if I wasn't trying to dodge her questions, I would grab her face and kiss the hell out of her.

I raise the bottle up to my lips and take another drink. She watches lips wrap around the bottle, and then her eyes focus on my mouth and throat as I drink the water. I know I'm delaying the inevitable, but I am really enjoying her watching me. I look to the door again, making sure no one is going to walk in on our conversation. She did lock the door, right? "Miss Steele, what I have to say needs to be said in private. I don't want to get into this conversation and run the risk of someone overhearing. Would you be able to talk with me after work at my apartment?" She crosses her arms, pushing her breasts up. I look down at them and she clears her throat. "Taylor will be there if you are uncomfortable being alone with me." She smiles and moves in closer to me.

"You should be the one that isn't comfortable being alone with me, Mr. Grey. I sure hope you can handle me," she whispers the last part and I feel myself becoming aroused. I can smell her perfume and if I don't get out of here, I won't be responsible for my actions.

"I will come to your office around 5:00, is that okay with you? Will you be able to get your work done by then?" I hold my breath waiting for her answer.

"Yes, I will be ready by then. Plan on telling me everything, Mr. Grey. Especially if it involves me." She turns around and walks to the door. Before she opens it, she glances over shoulder and smiles. She opens the door and leaves, and I release the breath I was holding. I stand there for a few moments, then finish off the bottle of water. I'm definitely going to need something stronger.

I walk back to the security office, and Taylor is watching the camera in Ana's office. "Hyde was in her office snooping while she was gone. He opened her desk drawers and tried to access her computer. Luckily, she password locked it. What took you so long? I was about to come looking for you."

I sit down in the vacant chair and explain my conversation with Ana. "I will have to tell her everything. She should have been a drill sergeant. She is very intimidating." Taylor laughs at me and then questions my ability to be CEO.

"You have never had to stand your ground with a woman, or anyone else for that matter You intimidate most people and they do whatever you say, usually without question. Ana is different, and I think she would be good for you." He gets an email notification on his cell phone and opens the message. "Welch has sent over some updated information on the bank accounts. He found some connections and wants to meet with us after work."

"Are you comfortable having Ana at the small apartment or should we talk at Escala?" Taylor shakes his head when he answers. "We should not go back to the penthouse until we resolve what is going on here. Your family thinks you are out of town and Elena is still trying to get in touch with you. We can't take the risk of them showing up at there while Ana is with us. I'm sure it won't be a problem, but that would cause questions that I don't think you are ready to answer."

At least he is thinking with his brain. I am thinking with something else. "I agree. I think I will walk with her back to the apartment. It is only a few blocks. Can you let Gail know that we will have some extra people over for dinner?"

"I will text her and let her know of the changes." He starts to pack up his laptop and the contractor that is doing the renovations for the server room advises they are leaving for the day and they are ahead of schedule. "Excellent news, see you tomorrow." They leave and we finish packing up.

I take the elevator up to the third floor to meet Ana. I look inside her office to see she is packing up her things. She looks up and smiles at me. "I will be back in a few minutes. I have to take these finished manuscripts to Jack, then we can leave." She walks by me and I get a whiff of her perfume. It smells like vanilla and springtime. I feel myself getting aroused, so I try to think about something less appealing. _Elliott in a speedo, grandmother in a bathing suit...yep that last one did it._

Ana returns and locks her desk and computer up for the night. I think back to what Taylor said about Jack nosing around Ana's office. As we are walking out of her office, Jack comes down the hall toward her and his face looks mad. "Where do you think you are going? Don't you have more work to do? You are to stay until you finish the manuscripts I gave you this morning."

Ana huffs and rolls her eyes. "Jack, were you daydreaming when I just came into your office? I handed you the completed manuscripts. There is nothing pending for the rest of the day. Now, if you don't mind, we have plans for the evening. See you tomorrow." Jack looks at her, stunned that she used a firm tone with him. She turns to me and asks, "are you ready Trey?"

I nod, and after she locks her office door, we head for the elevator. I can feel Jack staring daggers at our retreating backs, but neither of us turn around until we get into the elevator. Ana smirks at him as the door closes, then busts out laughing. I love hearing her laugh. I wonder what she sounds like when she comes? _Get your mind out of the gutter, Grey. You don't need her to see the tent in your pants._

"Do you mind if we walk to my apartment? I don't live far from here," I say as we leave SIP. "If you don't want to walk, I can hail a cab." She tells me she is okay with walking. We walk for a few minutes and she breaks the silence. "How far are we walking? Are you going to fix me dinner or order take out?" She smiles a toothy smile and giggles.

"Actually, I live a few blocks from here. My housekeeper will be cooking our dinner. Otherwise, we will be taking a trip to the ER for food poisoning because I can't cook at all." She stares at me like she doesn't believe me.

"Are we going to your real apartment or fake apartment. And I can't believe you don't know how to cook. I would think you could at least take some cooking lessons or something. It really isn't that difficult!" She laughs as she says the last part.

"Well, I grew up with a housekeeper and never had to worry about cooking for myself. When I went to college, I usually ate out. I could try to cook, but it wouldn't be edible." I grin at her, hoping I get the chance to try to burn toast for breakfast.

"Okay, lead the way. I hope you plan on sharing some information with me, Trey." She draws out my name, trying to be smart.

We make it back to the apartment, and I can smell dinner as the door opens. I see Gail standing at the stove, stirring something in a pot. She greets us as we come inside, "good evening, dinner will be ready in about 15 minutes." I show Ana into the apartment and ask if she'd like a glass of wine.

"Whatever you're having is fine, thank you." She looks around the apartment and takes a seat at the bar in front of Gail. "Hello, I'm Ana. Thank you for fixing dinner. It smells delicious." Gail turns to look at Ana and smiles.

"Hello, Ana. I'm Gail. We are having baked chicken, macaroni and cheese and steamed broccoli. I hope that's okay." Ana looks at me smiling, with her eyes sparkling.

"Oh, that sounds heavenly! Thank you again, Gail." I hand Ana a glass of white wine and sit beside her at the bar. This whole scene seems normal. Me spending time with a woman that isn't tied to a bed or whipping post. "Earth to Trey, are you okay?" I snap out of my thoughts to see Ana waiving her hand in front of my face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. From now on, please call me Christian. We are going to make other arrangements for security at SIP, so you won't need to keep the fake name charade up. Do you want to talk now, or wait until after dinner?" I hope she wants to wait until after dinner. Once we start the conversation, she may lose her appetite, and I want her to eat.

"We can wait until after we eat. This is nice place. Our apartment is similar to this in size. I bet your real apartment puts this one to shame." She snickers as she gets up to walk to the balcony doors. I like her. She has spunk. She definitely wouldn't make a good submissive. I open the door to go out. It's a nice evening out here.

"Would you like to eat out here on the balcony? The weather is nice." She nods her head and I ask Gail to bring dinner out once it is ready. We take a seat and sit in silence for a few minutes. "Ana, what we have to talk about this evening is pretty heavy. Please hear me out before you pass judgement or leave. I want to get to know you better, and I will tell you everything I can."

"Okay, Christian. I promise I will listen to what you have to say. I may have a lot of questions and I expect you to answer them honestly. Can you do that?" She leans back in her chair and takes a drink of wine, waiting on my answer.

"Yes, I can answer you honestly. Taylor and another of our security associates Welch will be joining us as well. They have more information than I do." She nods as Gail brings out dinner. "This looks great Gail, thanks again for adjusting to accommodate our guests."

"No problem, Mr. Grey. Enjoy your dinner." She turns to go back inside, leaving Ana and I alone. She is making me nervous, and I don't know why. Maybe it's because I like her and I don't want anything to happen to her? I've never felt this way about a woman. Most of my encounters are purely sexual, with nothing else involved.

"Earth to Christian. Are you okay? You seem a bit distracted." Ana asks me as a snap out of my thoughts. She takes a bite of chicken and moans while she chews. God this dinner is going to be hard to get through. Every sound she makes and every movement her mouth makes is getting under my skin.

"I'm sorry, yes I am okay. Just lost in my thoughts for a minute. Judging by the sounds you are making, dinner is good?" I take a bite of mac and cheese, thankful I have Gail cooking for me.

"Good doesn't describe the taste. It's heavenly. I can't believe she cooks likes this for you and you are so fit. You must exercise all the time," she says in between bites. I do take pride in how I look. I eat healthy most of the time and it shows.

"I exercise everyday by either running or working out with my trainer, Claude. He is a former kickboxing champion, and is the only trainer I've worked with that can push me to my limits. Gail knows what I like to eat and keeps prepared meals ready for me if I am late getting home from work. In response to your earlier question, my actual apartment is in Escala. I have a penthouse there. With the work that Taylor and I are doing, we had to find another place away from everything. I will go further into that later." She nods, taking a sip of her wine.

"I run 3-4 days a week. Here lately, I haven't had much time outside of work to exercise. Jack is becoming quite difficult." She finishes off her plate and refills her wine glass. "I need to text my roommate to let her know I will be home later. I'll be right back." She walks back into the apartment, and I follow her, picking up our wine glasses on the way back in. Taylor and Welch are at the table deep in discussion. They look up as I approach the table. I look to Welch, waiting for him to bring up to speed on everything.

"Mr. Grey, are you sure you want to bring Ana up to date on all this? It may not involve her and I would hate to bring her unnecessary danger." Before I can respond, Ana comes out of the hallway and stands by the table.

"If any of this information involves me or my work place, I have a right to know. I will do what I can to help you, but please don't leave me in the dark. My daddy would always tell me things, whether it involved me or not." She pulls out a chair and takes a seat. Then she looks to me, silently asking me to join them. I let out a breath and sit down beside her, placing her wine glass in front of her.

"I will be needing something stronger." I get up and grab a bottle of whiskey and four glasses from the cabinet. Ana will be asking for something stronger before long. I sit back down at the table, gesturing for Welch to begin.

"Do we need to get her up to speed about why we are doing what we are doing?" I nod to Welch and he starts telling the story about the high turnover rate for Hyde's female assistants. "We discovered that when the women left SIP, they completely disappeared. The only one that we have been able to find any information on, is the one prior to you. Her mother reported her missing to the authorities and the investigation is ongoing. The conversation we are having now is open to anything. If you feel you have information about them or Hyde, please tell us. It may help save you, too." With that last comment, Ana takes a deep breath and looks to me.

"What do you mean? Is my life in danger? What the hell is Jack involved in?" Ana sits up in her chair, waiting on a response from us. Here we go…

"It was brought to my attention that Jack and Elizabeth are involved in something together. After talking things over with Taylor, Ros, and Welch, I decided that we needed to go undercover and try to figure out what was going on. We used the cover story of security consultants hired to upgrade SIP. As you know, I am CEO of GEH. What you don't know, is that I own SIP. I purchased it 6 months ago. Ros, my CFO, has been in charge of operations for SIP. I don't keep up with things there at all. Once we found out about the high turnover rate, I decided to get involved. Are you still with me?" I ask Ana before I continue. She nods her head and I continue with the story.

"Since we are not able to be in all offices all the time, we installed hidden cameras and microphones in each office, hallway and the break room. There are visual cameras installed in the common areas to make it look legitimate. We have overhead conversations between Jack and Elizabeth about you." I look directly into her eyes and I can see fear in them. This is not what I wanted.

"So, let me get this straight. You decided to go undercover at SIP to find out what Jack is up to and they only way you can monitor things is by installing spy cameras? Why don't you ask the employees about how things are? I filed a complaint for god's sake! Jack is an asshole all of the time now. When I first started out, he was very nice and accommodating. Then he started to change subtilty, and now he's just down right obnoxious." She gets up and starts pacing the small apartment, and starts mumbling to herself. She stops pacing and looks to Welch. "I surely hope there are no cameras in the women's restroom. What was Hyde saying about me? You mentioned earlier having more information that connects Hyde and someone else. Who are you talking about? Maybe I have seen them come in to visit him."

I look to Taylor and Welch, unsure if I should tell her about Elena. Then I would have to tell her about my connection to Elena and how I like to tie women up and fuck them. "Ana, can you please sit down, you are making me nervous." She looks at me incredulously.

"I'm making your nervous? I am standing in an apartment, surrounded by people I don't know, telling me that Hyde has it out for me and the women that worked before me are missing. How the fuck you think I feel?" She grabs the whiskey from the table and drinks straight from the bottle.

"Ana, there are hidden cameras in each editor and assistant editor's office, as well as the hallways of each floor. The visual cameras in the elevator lobby area, and the main entrance. Cameras will also be installed in the new server room and manuscript storage room. We would not violate anyone's privacy by placing a camera in the bathroom. Okay?" She nods her head in understanding.

"Have you heard Jack or Elizabeth talk about a woman named Elena Lincoln? Or have you seen an appointment in his schedule with her name on it?" Taylor asks her as he pulls her picture out of a file. She looks at it and tells him that since she has been there, she hasn't seen her in person or her name on Jack's schedule. She sits back down at the table and I want to reach out and take her hand. This has to be hard for her to hear.

"No wonder he was asking if I was close to my family or if I had a boyfriend. He was checking to see if anyone would miss me when I was gone. This is so fucked up. I should have kicked him in the balls when I had the chance." She stares off into space and I look to Welch.

"Anything more on the financial connection? What did Ros find?" He pulls out a file that contains spread sheets. I look it over and confirm it's a profit and loss margin for Esclava. It looks like there is one for each month going back 8 months. I look over the numbers and something seems off. I glance at Ana and she is staring at the liquor bottle. I grab it and pour me a drink.

"Something is off with these numbers. There is no way she can claim this much of a loss over the past 8 months. Every time I go by the salon, it is full." I keep looking over the numbers, trying to figure out where the money is going. I take a long pull from my glass and look at Ana. "Ana, are you alright? I know what we are telling you sounds crazy. I want you to understand that your safety is the most important thing right now. I won't let anything happen to you."

She scoffs. "What do you care about me anyway? I am just a replacement assistant that is standing up for herself to an asshole boss. Obviously, I'm a dime a dozen. Maybe I should give him his wish and quit." I cut her off before she can finish.

"No, Ana. We need you to stay at SIP. We have security in the building that will protect you." I scoot my chair closer to her and look into her eyes. "Ana, I like you. I find you fascinating because you say what is on your mind, no matter what it is. I want to get to know you better. I feel like we have a connection and I want to see where it leads." I take her hand and I feel the energy between us. "Would you be willing to help us get information on Jack and Elizabeth?" She looks down at our hands and then back up to my eyes. She doesn't say anything for a few moments, then she nods her head.

"I will help you get what you need, but you have to promise me you will let me know what is going on. I don't want to be blindsided by anything. Are you still keeping something from me?" She looks over to Taylor and Welch.

Taylor speaks up, "Ana, I know your dad is a former marine. As part of your employment at SIP, a comprehensive background check was done on you. Nothing was left out, including your religious and relationship status. I know your father taught you things and I hope you will use them. If you ever feel uncomfortable with your surroundings, please let me or Mr. Grey know as soon as possible. Tomorrow will be his last day at SIP. He is having an issue holding his temper when it comes to Hyde." She giggles and looks at me.

"The background check doesn't surprise me. I will let either of you know if I start to feel uncomfortable about anything. Daddy taught me how to protect myself and I intend on using it when necessary. I can hold my own against Hyde. Can you tell me what plans you have? Maybe I can help with them?" She sits up in her chair, pushing aside her drink.

Feeling the conversation turn, I decide to get some water. "Anyone else want some water?" Ana nods her head and looks at the spread sheets from Esclava. She reaches for her purse and grabs a pen. She starts circling numbers and columns. I peek over her shoulder and get a whiff of her hair. It smells like strawberries. I want to run my fingers through her hair while I kiss her passionately. I wonder if she thinks the same thing about me?

"Christian, how often do you invest money in Esclava? Do you have a set schedule or does she come to you when she needs financing?" I think back to the last time she asked for money. I have been avoiding her for the past few months.

"Ros usually handles anything business related with her. She comes to me frequently on a personal level. That subject will be discussed between us in private." She looks at me and I see her eye brows knitted together.

"What does that mean? How do you know her personally," she asks me. I look at the clock, seeing that it is already late. We both have to work tomorrow and I would rather start this conversation another time.

I take a deep breath before I answer her. "Ana, I would rather talk about this tomorrow. It is already late and we both have to work. I will tell you about it, but I would rather start and finish the conversation in one night. Did you find anything on the P & L?" I look down at the paper and see she has marked it all up.

"Nice diversional tactic, Mr. Grey. I will remember that. I'm fine with continuing the conversation tomorrow. Your place or mine? I can cook dinner and give Gail a break?" She grins and takes a drink of her water.

"We can meet here after work. Hopefully, we will find more of a connection in the finances. Don't worry about fixing dinner. Gail enjoys doing it, and I pay her for it. You need to relax after work anyway. Let's discuss how you will help us at SIP. Listen out for any conversations Jack has with Elizabeth. He has been meeting with her frequently whenever you leave the office. He is aware that you have complained on his advances and overall attitude. He has been trying to fire you for weeks, but Elizabeth reminds him that he would be facing a lawsuit if he terminated you. Please watch what you say since there are hidden cameras around the office." Her eyes grow large and she swallows hard.

"How long have the cameras been in place?" She looks to Taylor, then back to me.

"We installed them Friday and Saturday. I have only been looking at your office. We have listened to Jack and Elizabeth's conversations whenever you leave. Most of the time, they are talking about you. We monitor them trying to obtain information on the previous assistants. Have you seen any type of paperwork mentioning them?" She says no and puts her face in her hands, hiding herself. "What's wrong Ana?" She looks up to me and her face is red. Is she mad or embarrassed?

"Can we talk in private?" She looks at me, then out to the balcony. I stand up and guide her to the door. She faces away from me and her arms are wrapped around herself.

"Is everything okay, Ana? Did I do something to upset you?" She turns around and I can see she is embarrassed. I place my hands on her shoulders, feeling warmth spread throughout my body. I can't get over this connection we have. I don't know why it is there, but I want to explore it.

"I can't believe I am going to tell you this." She is shaking her head back and forth. "When you came into my office at lunch, I was on the phone with my roommate Kate. We were talking about you. She asked me if I had approached you yet about your identity and I told her I was afraid to. I feel the connection between us, too. Please don't laugh at me when I tell you this." She is smiling and I can't help but smile back. I pull her into a hug, hopefully giving her strength to tell me what is on her mind. I take a deep breath, smelling strawberries and vanilla. Makes me think of home.

She pulls back from the hug and looks into my eyes. "Do you want to know how I figured out who you were?" I nod my head, and rub my hands up and down her arms. She takes a deep breath and continues. "I had a dream about you. When we met again in the elevator, I knew I had seen you before, but couldn't place it. Your touch felt so familiar, and looking into your eyes hypnotized me. That night, I laid in bed thinking about you. I thought I was awake when I heard a knock on my door. It was you as Trey and you came to tell me that you couldn't stand to be away from me."

"I let you inside my apartment and you kissed me passionately. You told me that you couldn't fight your feelings for me anymore, and you asked me if I felt the same way. I told you that I did and you told me you wanted me, sexually. I wanted you, too. We went into my bedroom and ended up having the best sex of my life. Actually, the only sex of my life. I woke up realizing the similarity in your touch and Trey's touch. I also recognized your eyes. You can change your hair color, but your eyes gave you away." Her face burns with embarrassment and I am flabbergasted by her admission. She had a sexual dream about me? Maybe I should tell her that I have had the same dreams about her.

I slide my hands up her arms and neck, and gently cup her cheeks with my large hands. I look into her eyes for any doubt of what I am about to do. I lean in closer and she meets me the rest of the way. Our lips collide in a soft kiss. I run my tongue along her lips and she opens up for me. I dive my tongue in and deepen the kiss. She kisses me back, our tongues slow dancing with each other. I slowly start to pull away from the kiss, but she doesn't let me. We continue exploring each other's mouths for what seems like eternity, until we stop to catch our breath. If a kiss with her is this passionate, what is sex going to be like? Then I remember what she said about the only sex of her life. _She's a virgin? No way!_

With my forehead touching hers and looking into her eyes, I ask her how she is still a virgin. She is a beautiful woman. "I haven't found the right person to share it with," she tells me. "I guess romance books have ruined me, and I want to find fairytale love." She laughs softly.

Am I capable of finding and giving love? I want to try with this woman that I have in my arms. I just have to find a way to keep her safe so I can show her fairytale love does exist.

_A/N_

_I hope the confrontation on Christian's identity was okay. I had it written two other ways and decided on this one. Ana is a virgin, but she is not shy and she knows about sex. The next chapter will be from Christian's POV, and more discovery of Elena's deceit (with Ana's help). The bitch troll will go down! Thank you again for the favorites, follows and reviews! _


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N_

_Sorry for the delay in posting an update. Real life has kicked my tail. Between being short-handed at work, and obligations with family, I have had zero free time. Once again, thanks for the favorites, follows and reviews. On with the story!_

Chapter 5

I reluctantly pull away from the kiss, but I keep my hands cupped around Ana's face. When I open my eyes to look at her, she still has her eyes closed and her lips are swollen and pink. I want to kiss her again, but I will wait to see her reaction to the first one. She slowly opens her eyes and they are a deep color of blue. She doesn't say anything, and I start to worry that I have crossed the line by kissing her. Then, she cracks a small smile, and I smile back.

I lean in and place a small peck on her lips, and she places her hands over mine. As I look into her eyes, I wish for a chance to be with her. A chance to show her how special she is. A chance to spoil her and treat her like the queen she deserves to be. "I hope you aren't mad at me for kissing you. I couldn't wait any longer." I hold my breath waiting for her answer.

She looks into my eyes, then down to my lips. Her tongue licks her bottom lip before she speaks. "I'm glad you made the first move. I was ready to do it myself, but I didn't want to come across as needy. The kiss was really nice. I wouldn't mind if you did it again." She giggles and I lean in and kiss her again. I could kiss her all night. Her lips are so soft, and her subtle moans are driving me crazy.

She breaks away from the kiss and takes a deep breath. "As much as I hate to stop, I need to get home. Thank you for dinner and letting me know what is going on at SIP. We have more to talk about, though. Are we still on for tomorrow night?" She looks up at me with hopeful eyes.

I pull her in, and hug her tightly. This feels so right. Why didn't I feel this with the other women I've been with? Maybe it's Ana and the energy between the two of us. "Of course we are on for tomorrow night. I will be at SIP tomorrow, but will not be there after that. There will be a new security guy to take over. I need to look into a few things, and I can't do that if I'm trying to watch over SIP. The camera equipment will catch any activity and conversations that need to be addressed. I still want you to check your surroundings and be careful."

"I will Christian. Now that I know Jack is up to something, I will pay more attention." She lets go of me and walks back inside. Grabbing her purse, she starts to walk toward the door. "Thanks again for dinner. Please tell Gail the meal was fantastic." I walk toward her, not wanting her to leave yet.

"Can I take you home? I don't feel comfortable with you walking alone this late." I want her to say yes. I know she is capable of taking care of herself, but I just want to make sure she gets home safely. I'm also hoping for another kiss. She smiles and nods her head. I grab the keys to the SUV and we leave the apartment. We take the elevator to the garage, and I place my hand in the small of her back. I wonder how soft her skin is under her clothes.

We take the short trip to her apartment, and I wish we could drive around and talk. I have no idea where these feelings are coming from. I don't want to leave her. I pull up to her building and put the car in park. "Ana, I'm glad we were able to talk tonight. There is so much more I need to tell you. Please bear with me. I want things to work with you, just give me a chance." I take her hand and kiss her knuckles one by one. She smiles and her cheeks turn pink with blush.

"Thanks for inviting me. I know there is more that we need to talk about. There are some things you don't know about me, too." She reaches over to kiss my cheek, and I take her face in my hands. I kiss her hard, like it's the last time it will happen. Our tongues battle for control, and she gives it to me easily. I want to show her how serious I am about getting to know her. She pulls away from the kiss and reaches for her door.

I get out of my side and meet her on her side of the SUV. I take her hand and walk her to the door. "Do you have security here?" I look around for anyone at the front entrance. I frown realizing the building doesn't have a security officer at the door.

"No, we don't have security here. The door is always locked, and can only be opened with a key." She says nonchalantly. She reaches in her purse for her keys to open the door. There is someone that is coming out the door, and they hold it open for her. I don't like this set up at all.

"Ana, I don't like this. It's not safe. There should be a security officer in the lobby. Anyone that doesn't live here can get in undetected. The guy that opened the door for you could have let in an assailant." I am struggling to rein in my temper. I know it's not her fault, but I'm still concerned for her safety.

She gets closer to me, placing her hand on my cheek and looks into my eyes. "I know you are worried about me, and I appreciate it. I am always careful, and I know how to defend myself. Maybe we need to hit the gym together so I can show you what I know?" She smiles up at me, and I feel slightly better. We walk to the elevator and take it to her floor.

Standing in front of her door, I don't want to leave. I feel like a kid whose mom is leaving him at daycare. She opens the door and invites me in. I follow her in and check out her apartment. It is a nice size for her and decorated modestly. I hear soft music playing, and look around to find the source. There is a blond standing in the kitchen, not paying attention that Ana is home.

"Kate? Can you come in here for a sec?" Kate? That's right. Her roommate is Kate Kavanagh. She walks in the room and her eyes get large with surprise. She takes a long look at me, then gives Ana a hug. "When did you get back into town? I thought you needed a ride from the airport?" Ana asks Kate as she places her purse in a chair.

"Ana, who is your friend?" Kate eyes me suspiciously. This should be interesting. I hope she doesn't ask me a hundred questions. Ana and I need to talk first before I explain why I have dark hair and a beard. Ana looks to me for an answer and I decide to introduce myself.

"Kate, we've met before." I stick my hand out. "Christian Grey." Her eyes bug out and she looks to Ana for confirmation.

"Kate, I will explain some things later. Right now, Christian needs to get home and I want to get ready for bed. It's been a long day." Ana walks me to the door and Kate goes back into the kitchen to give us some privacy. I'm sure she will grill Ana after I leave.

Ana walks to me and puts her arms around my back and rests her cheek on my chest. I hold onto her for a few minutes before pulling away slightly, so I can look down into her eyes. I lean down and kiss her lips lightly. She tries to deepen the kiss, but I don't respond. If I do, I won't ever leave. Her lips are like heaven. "Lock the door when I leave." I rub my thumb along her cheek, then pull away from her. She opens the door and I turn around taking one last look at her. I wink and smile before she closes the door. I hear the lock engage and I turn toward the elevator. After boarding the elevator, I lean against the back of it and take a deep breath.

I get back to the apartment and Taylor is waiting for me at the breakfast bar. "She seemed to take everything ok. I talked to Luke Sawyer while you were gone, and he will meet us at SIP tomorrow. He is former military and has extensive training in personal security. I assume he will take over Miss Steele's personal security once you two establish a relationship?" I haven't thought about having personal security for Ana. She will most likely shoot it down anyway.

"Let's just see how things go with Hyde. Ana seems very independent and having personal security may totally piss her off. I still have to tell her how I know Elena. I'm not sure how that conversation will turn out."

"Sir, I think she will surprise you. She is smart and doesn't seem like the person to pass judgement without hearing all the facts. She graduated with a 4.0 in a double major. Give her some credit."

"I know that, I just don't want to be too optimistic about a relationship just to have if backfire on me. I am going to shower and try to get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a busy day. Welch is supposed to have more information on Hyde and finance will have some audit information on Elena. Plus, I will be talking with Ana tomorrow after work. That reminds me. I need you and Gail to make yourself scarce after dinner. I want us here alone when we talk about Elena."

"Understood, Sir. See you tomorrow." Taylor goes into his room for the night and I follow behind after turning the lights off.

The next morning finds me restless. I didn't sleep well, but thankfully I didn't have any nightmares. I will be glad when this day is over. Everything will be out in the open with Ana and she will be able to make a decision about us being more than friends. I have decided to tell her everything, starting with me being adopted and finishing with the last submissive I had before I met Ana. I'm sure she knows about the adoption, considering I talked about in my speech at graduation.

Taylor and I arrive at SIP and Sawyer is waiting at the front desk talking with Claire. She is smiling shyly at him, and he seems oblivious. I'm glad for that because I can't have him being distracted while he is working. He and Taylor shake hands and walk into the security room.

"Sir, this is Luke Sawyer. He will be the one taking your place here. We need to brief him about the system and who to keep an eye on." I nod in agreement and Taylor explains where the hidden cameras are and how to monitor them. He tells Sawyer the visible cameras are monitored on the screen in the security office. "If anyone has an issue and needs security, they have been instructed to press the red button on their desk phone and it will ring directly this office. If you are out checking the building, it will roll over to your cell phone." He nods in understanding.

"Sir, we are going to walk around the building. Here are some documents that Welch sent over with Sawyer. You need to take a look at them." He hands over the envelope and leaves the office with Sawyer.

I open the envelope and find financial documents from what appears to be an offshore account. The company name is TM Industries. There is a substantial amount of money in the account, with frequent deposits in the amount $100,000. I go to the next page and see another account listed as ELF, also carrying a hefty balance with frequent deposits. The most recent deposit in each account was the week the Ana started working at SIP. I need to get the P&L from Esclava and compare figures. The corporations must have some connection to Elena or Welch would not have sent them to me.

Out of the corner of my, I see movement on the security monitor. I see Ana coming through the main doors, into the lobby. She looks around and starts walking toward the security office. I look to the office door and it takes her a few moments to get from the lobby to the open door of the security office. I don't make a move, wanting to see if she comes to me. She steps into the doorway and smiles as she sees me sitting behind the desk. She turns to close the door and flips the lock. _Interesting._

She says nothing as she walks across the room and stops in front of the desk. "Good morning," she says as she smiles sweetly. "Do you have a few minutes to discuss a some things with me?" I stand and walk around the desk toward her.

"Of course I have time for you. What questions do you have?" She walks toward me and boldly puts her arms around my neck and kisses my lips hard. Her tongue traces my mouth and I open up for her, our tongues colliding. I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her close to me. I grind my hips against her, hoping she can feel how much I want her. The longer we kiss, the harder my cock gets. I know she can feel it because she is grinding herself against me.

I reluctantly pull away from the kiss, looking down into her eyes. "That is one hell of a good morning. Any particular reason you wanted to do that?" She shakes her head and places wet kisses from the corner of my jaw, down my neck to the edge of my collar. She is driving me crazy. If she doesn't stop, I am going to fuck her across the desk. She slowly pulls away and looks back into my eyes.

"I wanted to pick up where we left off last night. I hope you don't mind me attacking you. Your lips are so soft and I just wanted to taste them again." She looks up at me through her long lashes. God I'm in trouble.

"You can kiss me like that anytime you want. Did you sleep well last night?" I run my hands up and down her back while she tells me about how Kate asked her all types of questions, specifically why we are seeing each other. She is pressing her breasts up against my chest, and it is making my dick harder. "Ana, you need to stop rubbing up against me or I won't be able to control my actions." She grins and kisses me again.

"I'm sorry, I just find you irresistible." She pulls away and looks at the papers on the desk. "Are these the financial papers explaining the missing money?" I look at her incredulously.

"How did you know money was missing?" Wait…she was looking over the P&L, and she has a finance degree. She probably spotted something off right away.

"When I looked over the statement from last night, each month showed an increasing loss in a couple of departments. It also showed an increase in certain expenses. Did you bring it with you today?" I shake my head and explain it is still at the apartment. I plan on looking them over this evening.

"Okay, would you mind if I looked over them as well? I have a sharp eye when it comes to numbers and maybe I can help find the discrepancies." I reach over and pull her back to me and hug her closely.

"Ana, please don't feel like you are responsible for checking things over. You have a job to do here and I don't want to take you away from that."

"It's fine, Christian. I can wait until later and take a look if you need me to. I better get upstairs before Jack comes looking for me." She kisses me on the cheek before she leaves. "Have a good day Mr. Grey." She turns and walks out the door, leaving me with a painful erection.

I turn back to the documents and look over them again. I may have her look at them later. I look up and watch her enter her office and Jack is right behind her. Man that guy gets on my nerves. He hands her a stack of paper and leaves her office in a huff. I hope she told him off.

A while later, Taylor and Sawyer return to the security office. They discuss some possible minor issues with security, but overall everything looks good. I explain to Sawyer who Ana is and what she means to me. Jack Hyde will be considered a threat due to his constant harassing of Ana. He asks me if Ana and I are in a relationship, and I tell him yes but not publicly. "Taylor, I looked over the documents that Welch sent over. There is some similarities in money that has been reported as a loss and money that was deposited into the offshore accounts. We just need to figure out what the abbreviations stand for on the report. I may have Ana look at them later. I want to keep gathering information on all of them."

"Yes Sir, I agree. Sawyer, you can return to checking the building. Mr. Grey and I have some things to discuss." Sawyer leaves and Taylor sits down across from me and takes a deep breath.

"What is going on Taylor? Something happen?" I sit up in my chair waiting for his response.

"Well, we overheard Jack talking on his desk phone. He is growing impatient. He wants Ana to be gone this week. We will need to keep an eye on him and Elizabeth. I have been considering adding another security officer for this building. What is your thoughts on it?" I lean back in by chair and steeple my fingers to my mouth.

"I think adding another guy inside the building would create too much attention. What if we put one outside, but make him be close enough and available in case something happens inside and Sawyer needed help?" Taylor looks thoughtful for a few seconds then nods his head in agreement.

"That could work. I will get with Sawyer and see what his recommendations are. I discussed this evening's plan with Gail and we will go back to Esacla for the night. If you need me for anything, just call me. All the files and paperwork will be available for you to show Ana if she has any questions."

"Thanks, Taylor. I am going to tell her everything. I don't want her to be in the dark about anything. You two will be the only people that I am close to that knows everything about me. I trust you with my life, and I want Ana to have my heart." Taylor looks at me and chuckles.

"I can't believe I'm hearing you say that. Two months ago, you would only entertain women that were tied up and silent. I like this change in you. Just be patient with her. She has a good head on her shoulders and she may surprise you."

"I can't believe it myself. One touch from her and I have changed my entire outlook on everything. Before I didn't want to let woman get too close because I didn't think I could offer anything more than a sexual relationship. Now, all I can see is Ana in my future as my wife and the mother of my children. Sounds crazy, doesn't it?" Taylor smiles and shakes his head.

"I'm looking forward to the day you introduce her to your parents. Your mother is going to love her." He walks out of the security office and goes to the server room to oversee the remodel.

As the morning progresses, I am looking over the documents that Ros sent over from finance. Each month is showing a subtle decrease in profit, and an increase in expenses. I do a quick total in my head and it seems that there is money being pulled from the profits and transferred into the offshore accounts. GEH has allocated an increase each month to help cover expenses, but it appears to have been transferred out with the profits. Elena has been stealing from me for a while it appears. I thought she was a friend, but I guess money can change anyone. I will wait for the right time to confront her, but not now. We need more information to tie her and Hyde together.

I briefly look over Hyde's background check again and find some things that I missed before. He has never been married, and there have been no listings of girlfriends. There is no way he can go that long without a relationship. One night stands can only go so far. I get an idea and pull the information from Elizabeth's background check. She has no listing of relationships either. If Hyde and Elena are involved, I wonder if Hyde is a Dom and Elizabeth is his sub? That would explain Hyde and Elizabeth moving together from job to job. I will have Taylor see what else he can dig up on them.

Before I know it, it's lunchtime and my stomach is growling. I wonder if Ana would like anything. I grab the phone on the desk to call her and look up to the screen showing the hallway outside of her office. Tristan is standing at her door with his hands in his pockets._What does that prick want? _I open up the laptop on the desk and select the camera that is in Ana's office. I catch the tail end of the conversation. He apparently wanted to take her lunch, but she politely declined. _Good girl._

As he walks out of her office, I dial her extension. She answers sweetly and I feel myself harden just at the sound of her voice. "Miss Steele, do you have plans for lunch?" I watch the camera as I see Tristan walking to Elizabeth's office. I will have to listen to that conversation later.

Ana takes a breath before answering, "I would love to, but I need to finish the pile of manuscripts that Jack put on my desk so I will be able to meet a handsome fellow for dinner. Before you start worrying about me eating, I packed a sandwich to eat." I grin into the phone at her sarcasm.

"Miss Steele, I'm only looking out for your health. Will a sandwich be enough? I have first-hand knowledge that you have a large appetite. I can order you something and have it delivered."

"I'm sure it's enough. Besides, tonight's dinner will more than satisfy me." I can only hope that's true Miss Steele.

"Ok, if you are sure. Have a good afternoon. I will meet you at your office at 5. Is that okay?"

"That is perfect, see you then." She hangs up the phone and I wish it was 5:00 already. I want to see her again so I can kiss her soft lips.

I go back to the audio/video from Elizabeth and Tristan's conversation. He complains to her that Ana still will not join him for lunch or after work drinks. She tells him to try harder because they are running out of time. I close the laptop and get up from behind the desk to search for Taylor. I need to let him know it seems things are starting to escalate.

The afternoon is filled with going over documents that are slowly leading us to a connection between Jack and Elena. There is a missing piece that we need to find before we move forward. Taylor's contact with Seattle PD says their investigation team is working as well to try and locate the missing women that previously worked at SIP under Jack. So far, no clues have been found to there whereabouts. I hope the guy tailing Elena can find something.

I check the clock and it's time for me to meet Ana to go to the apartment. I am really nervous about how she is going to react to hearing about me, Elena and BDSM. I hope she will have an open mind and allow me to explain things.

I make it up to her office and find Jack standing next to her desk, wearing a frown on his face. He looks up, seeing me standing at the door, and sneers. "Well, if it isn't rent-a-cop. They have relocated you yet? We don't need security here." I ignore his jab and focus on Ana.

"You ready to leave Miss Steele?" She closes out the program on her computer and grabs her purse before locking up her desk. Before she stands up, Hyde decides to be an asshole again to her.

"I don't think you can leave now, Anastasia. There is plenty more work for you in my office. I decide when you leave." He starts getting into her personal space, and I make a move toward her desk. She looks at me and shakes her head._Come on baby, let me hit him!_

"Jack, we have had this discussion many times. You handed me a pile of manuscripts this morning and wanted them completed by the end of the day. I gave you them a few minutes ago. I have finished my work for the day, and now I am leaving. Please move out of my way." She goes to walk past him and he moves in front of her.

"I am your boss and I decide when you leave. I am telling you that you have more work to do and you will stay until I say you can leave. Understand?" He leans over, further into her personal space. That action there confirms my earlier thought that Jack is a Dom.

"I have stayed over more than necessary since I have started working here. Either you step aside or I will Trey move you. What's it going to be Jack?" Oh yes! Finally I can put my hands on this asshole! He stands there, not sure what to do. He finally steps to the side, allowing her to pass. "And please leave my office so I can lock it." He walks out without a word, and Ana locks the door. "Ready?" She smiles looking up at me. I nod, and we walk to the elevator.

Once we are on the elevator, I bring up the subject of her reporting Jack. "Maybe you need to go to HR again about Jack. His behavior should not be allowed. If nothing comes from it, you should tell Jerry. It's getting harder and harder for me to stand by and watch him treat you like he is. Once we figure out the connection, he will be going to jail anyway."

"I get what you're saying, but I can handle myself for now. Thank you for being here just in case." She reaches up and places a chaste kiss on my lips. I pull her close and deepen the kiss. She opens her mouth, allowing my tongue entrance. I wish we were at the apartment. I would like nothing more than to push her up against the wall and have my way with her. I regretfully pull away from her mouth, but leave a gentle kiss on the end of her nose. She sighs saying, "I can't wait to get back to the apartment." I smile and we pull apart just as the elevator reaches the first floor.

"I agree, but we have many things to discuss first Miss Steele." Taylor is waiting for us in the lobby and we leave SIP together. The ride back to the apartment is thankfully quick. Taylor is going to drop me off there, then pick up Gail before going back to Escala for the night.

We enter the apartment and find Gail waiting for us. "I left dinner warming on the stove. Call me if you need anything, Sir. Good to see you again, Miss Steele." Ana nods her head, as Gail and Taylor leave for the evening.

"Aren't they staying to eat with us?" Ana asks as she puts her purse on the couch. Before I get a chance to answer, she walks up to me, puts her arms around my neck and kisses me like she hasn't seen me in forever. I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her closer as I deepen the kiss. As much as I want to kiss her all night, we need to talk. I pull away from the kiss, and move my hands up to her face. I cradle it in my large hands and look directly into her eyes.

"As much as I would love to kiss you more, we need to eat and then have a conversation." She nods in understanding and I lead her to the breakfast bar. "I hope you like chicken pot pie. It's another one of my favorite things that Gail makes. Would you like something to drink?" I walk to the fridge and pull out a two bottles of water, handing her one.

"Water is great, thanks. I love chicken pot pie. It's one of my favorite comfort foods. I guess Gail knew what type of conversation we would be having?" She sits down as I place a place of food in front of her. I fix mine, and sit down next to her.

"Taylor tells her everything, but she is also very perceptive. She likes you, too. I hope you will want to see me again after the conversation we will be having." I take a bite of food and look over at her. She is staring at my mouth as I chew. I point my fork toward her plate and she snaps out of her haze. She takes a bite, and moans in appreciation. She continues to eat until her food is almost gone. If she doesn't stop making moaning noises with her mouth, I will be fucking her over this bar. I discreetly adjust myself and finish my dinner. We finish at the same time, and she takes our dishes to the sink to clean. I get up to help her, but she waves me off.

"I have a feeling I will need a stiff drink to go along with this conversation we are having. Can you get some glasses and the bottle of whiskey?" I salute her and do as she requests. We meet at the couch, and she takes off her shoes as she sits down. "I'm ready when you are." I wish I can be as nonchalant as she is right now. I have never had this conversation with anyone but Taylor, and I don't know where to start.

"So, in order for you to understand certain things, I'm going to start from the beginning. My mother was a drug addict and a prostitute. She overdosed when I was four, and Grace was the treating doctor when I was brought to the emergency room. I was treated for malnourishment and injuries from physical abuse. My mother's pimp used to abuse me. I have scars on my back and chest from where he beat me with a belt when he was drunk or my mother didn't make him any money. The pattern continued until my mother couldn't take anymore."

I take a breath, not looking at Ana. I don't want to see pity in her eyes. When I look at her, I don't see pity. Instead, I think I see admiration? Before she speaks, I continue into how I met Elena.

"It took me a while to get used to the idea of being in a loving family. I would hoard food in my room, fight Elliott for attention, and cry alone in my room. That changed when they adopted my sister Mia. She was a baby, and I took it upon myself to take care of her. I would help mom feed her and change her diaper. Elliott would make fun of me, but I didn't care. I felt like I had a purpose and I wanted to impress my new parents.

"When I became a teenager, I started acting out by getting into fights at school. By the time I turned fifteen, I had been kicked out of numerous schools, and was on the verge of being kicked out the school I was currently attending. I came home from school and found mom and dad arguing about sending me to military school. Mom was crying and I knew I had fucked up. Mom pulled me aside, and said one of her friends was looking for some help around her house. At the time, I didn't know what help she was talking about. I went over there expecting to take out her trash or mow grass. I ended up cleaning a mess that was left by contractors that had finished renovating an addition."

I glance at the bottle of whiskey on the table in front of the couch. I need a shot of courage to get me through the next part of the conversation. I pour some in both glasses and take one in my hand. I look into the bottom of the glass, wondering if Ana will hear me out before deciding to leave. I down the glass in one swallow and place it back on the table. I take a breath ready to continue the conversation, but Ana interrupts me.

"Christian, if you are uncomfortable telling me this, we don't have to talk about it." God this woman. I take her hand and kiss it.

"Ana, I need to tell you this for a few reasons. First of all, I want you to know everything about me. I don't want to start this relationship with secrets. Secondly, Elena is somehow involved with Jack and I want you to be prepared if you ever meet her. Do you understand?" She looks at our joined hands and nods at me. I lean over and kiss her lips softly, hoping it will give me courage to move on.

"Anyway, the next day after school, I go over to Elena's house prepared to start working for her. I'm in the back yard removing debris, and she comes outside wearing minimal clothing. She walks over to me and asks me to help her with something inside. I start to hesitate and she threatens to tell my mother that I am not cooperating with her. After we get inside, she leads me downstairs to the basement and leads me into a room that looks like some type of torture chamber.

"I am standing there looking around at the stuff she has in there, wondering why I am in there. I don't see any work that needs to be done. She walks up to me and skims her finger tips down my back. She tells me that I have a great body and asks me if I've had the pleasure of sex yet. I am not sure how to answer her because I don't want her to know that I was a virgin. She keeps rubbing on my back and I started to get aroused. She walks around in front of me and continues to touch my skin. The evidence of my arousal is making my pants bulge and she moved her hands down to feel me. I backed away from her but she continued to grab my dick through my pants.

"She told me that I would do whatever she said or she would tell my mother what a bad kid I was, and that I needed to go to military school to straighten me out. Then she tells me there is a way to fix my behavior. She starts talking about BDSM and I tell her I didn't know what it meant. She offered to show me and I agreed. Before I go any further, are you okay? Do you need me to stop for a while?"

She leans forward and picks up the whiskey glass, bringing it to her lips. She throws back the whiskey and pours another glass, drinking all of it again. She sets the glass down and looks at me. "I am fine, what about you? This must be difficult to talk about. It's hard enough to hear about how you were abused and a child. Then abused again as a teenager. You should be proud of the man you have become. You donate time and money to various charities, not to mention sending food and water to third world countries."

I sit amazed at how Ana thinks I should be proud of myself, but I feel like a failure. I allowed a woman to control my life for 5 years before I took the control back. I have kept everything from my parents thinking they wouldn't understand why I did the things I did. I look over at Ana as she sits next to me on the couch. I reach out to take her hand and she looks up at me.

"I should have brought a change of clothes with me. Do you have any shorts or sweat pants I can change into?" Her changing the seriousness of the conversation has me chuckling out loud. "Why are you laughing at me?" Her eye brows are scrunched together, and I laugh harder. "What are you laughing at? Do I have food on my face or something?" I reach over and pull her into my lap. She puts her arms around my neck, and she smiles.

"No, baby. I just find it funny how you change the topic of conversation so quickly. I have some clothes you can change into. I still have more to tell you, so we should both get comfortable." I stand up with her still in my arms and carry her to my bedroom.

I set her down on my bed, secretly wishing I could strip her down naked and ravish her body all night long. Instead, I pull a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt out of the chest of drawers. "I will leave these here for you, and I'll change in the other room. Come out when you are ready." I grab a change of clothes for me and leave the room to allow her to change.

I sit on the couch waiting for her come back out, thinking about the next part of our conversation. This is going to be the tough one. I hear my bedroom door open and she walks out looking totally edible in my clothes. She sits down next to me and looks at me expectantly. "I'm ready to continue talking. Thanks for letting me borrow the clothes, Christian."

"Okay, then let's continue. This part of the conversation is difficult for me, so bear with me until I finish, okay?" She nods her head and I start talking. "I had never heard of BDSM, but I had an idea it involved me being dominated by her. She led me over to the bed that was in the room, and reached for the button on my jeans. She said I needed to know what sex was like in order to know what I was missing when I was punished. I had no idea what she was talking about, but I found out quickly. She removed my clothes and ordered me to lay down on the bed." I take a deep breath, and close my eyes.

"She told me this part was called bondage and then presented a pair of metal handcuffs to me. She moved my hands above my head and fastened them to the metal slats in the headboard. I tried to relax but my hands gripped the headboard so tight that my knuckles turned white. She took my dick in her hand and started talking about how big it was and that she couldn't wait until it was inside of her. I started to lose my arousal because I was scared shitless. She kissed my chest and sucked on my nipples hard, trying to get me aroused. I kept thinking that people actually like this type of thing and I should embrace what she was doing.

"I started to relax and try to enjoy what she was doing to my body. Her touch was not sensual in any way. It was rough and demanding. She stood up off the bed and started removing her clothing. I couldn't help my body's reaction to a naked woman in front of me. I started to get harder and she started to play with her pussy. She told me my dick was bigger than anyone she has ever seen and she wanted to make sure her pussy was wet for me. Watching her play with herself turned me on and at that point I really wanted to fuck her. I'll spare you the rest of the details." As I go through the images in my mind, I start to get disgusted with myself. I don't know what I saw in her, and it only got worse from there.

I look at Ana expecting to see disgust in her eyes, but I see them full of tears. Her face is already wet from the tears that have spilled over from her eyes. "Ana, please don't cry. This happened a long time ago. I had a rough introduction to sex, but at the time, her controlling me is what I needed. Otherwise, I would have ended up in a military school." She shakes her head.

"I disagree with you. She took advantage of you by saying she would tell your mother what was going on if you didn't go along with it. Did you think it was wrong what she was doing? Not only were you under 18, but she was an adult that should know the difference between right and wrong. You're right, I would rather not listen to the explicit details. I know what BDSM stands for, but I also know that it is consensual between partners. Elena abused you. She feeds off controlling other people, whether it's during sex or not." She crawls into my lap again, and straddles my hips and presses herself up against me.

I place my hands on her hips and she rests her arms on my shoulders. She starts playing with my hair, and I close my eyes getting lost in the feeling of her body against mine. She puts her forehead against mine, and when I open my eyes, I find her staring at me. "Ana, I want you to know everything that we have found involving Jack and Elizabeth. But I am finding it hard to concentrate when you are sitting on top of me." She grinds her hips down on me and I groan, leaning my head back on the couch.

I feel featherlight kisses on my neck, and I know I won't be able to keep my control much longer. "Please, Ana. You are making this difficult." To prove my point, I push her hot box down onto my now prominent erection. She moans and grinds herself down harder on me. If I didn't know better, I would think she was trying to get herself off my rubbing against me. I thought she was a virgin?

"Christian, I told you before that I haven't had sex before, and that is true. But I know how to get myself off. I took a human sexuality class as an elective in college. I couldn't get through the entire semester without breaking the sexual tension. I'm sorry that I am making this difficult for you, but I find you irresistible. Your smell is intoxicating, and I find myself wanting you more and more. For the sake of finishing this conversation, I will respect your wishes." She climbs off my lap and I already miss feeling her there. She looks down at the tent in my sweats, and licks her lips. "Before I can't control myself, we need to finish this conversation. What have you found out about Jack and Elizabeth?"

I take a few deep breaths to get my arousal under control and explain to her what started us looking into Jack. "All of the assistants that came before you have disappeared. We tried to get in contact with them to find out why they left SIP, and we haven't been able to locate any of them. The most recent one that was there before you had a missing person report filed by her mother. My security guy Welch has talked with her to try and establish a time line between her last day at SIP and any known contact. Her mother had no idea she no longer worked at SIP. Based on the conversations we have heard this week, Jack would intentionally be hard to deal with so the women would quit." I look at her waiting for her response.

"What do you mean the women have disappeared? Didn't they have valid contact information on file at SIP? Is someone besides Elizabeth helping him? How does this involve me?" I reach over and pour both of us another drink. This part of the conversation is important because it involves her safety. I hand her the drink and down my own in one gulp.

"We have tried to contact the previous employees and either their numbers have been changed or they are no longer living at the address they provided SIP. We feel the phone numbers have been altered in some way, and possibly the addresses as well. Welch is still looking into it. The next thing we will be talking about may change your impression of me. Please let me finish before you decide whether or not you hate me." I look at her face and her eye brows are scrunched together.

"Christian, I don't care what you have done in your past. It doesn't define who you are now. From what I have read, you are a selfless and caring man. I don't care what you have to tell me. I hope it will help us figure out what is going on at SIP. Maybe I can give you some ideas on where or what to look for. I'm not going to judge you, no matter what you tell me, okay?" She places her hand on top of mine and squeezes lightly.

That action alone gives me more courage to tell her everything. I take a deep breath and start talking. I pick up at the first sexual encounter Elena and I had, how she "trained" me to be her submissive to how she pre-selected subs for me based on my preference. I go into more detail and tell her my preference for petite, brown haired women. I mention the playroom, but I don't go into detail about it. I describe how I took care of them financially, even when they were no longer my sub. I keep expecting her to get up and leave, but she patiently sits and listens to everything I say. I go on to talk about the link between Jack and Elena involves potential submissives and his previous assistants. The recognition happened when I saw pictures of each girl. The last thing I tell her is that I gave Elena the start-up money for Esclava because her husband divorced her after he found out about us, leaving her with hardly anything. I have paid her back, with interest. I stop talking and wait for her to say something. She doesn't say anything and I look over at her. She is staring at me, but her face is not angry.

She moves from her place on the couch into my lap. Instead of straddling me, she sits across my legs and tucks her head under my chin. "I am sorry she treated you that way. No one deserves to be demeaned in that manner. I understand the basics of BDSM, but what she did to you was different. How do you still talk with her? How did you support the subs after they left? What do you mean playroom?" Her voice doesn't change when she speaks.

"I honestly felt what she did to me taught me how to control my emotions. I wasn't interested in a traditional relationship. I wanted it a certain way, with no chance of anything long term. I didn't have anything to offer a woman other than sex, and I wasn't interested in anything more than that. Elena offered me an easy way to get what I want without the attachment of a committed relationship. I was monogamous with each sub, but if they developed feelings or wanted more than what I could offer, the contract was terminated. Until recently, I considered her a friend. I have found evidence of her deceit and I no longer consider her a friend. Since we have been investigating SIP, I haven't talked to her. She has been trying to get in touch with me, but I have been avoiding her. My family and business associates think I am out of the country on business." I rub my hands up and down her back and pull her closer to me.

"When a sub would sign a contract with me, it was very detailed. They would keep themselves in good shape physically because I expected them to be able to endure long periods of time in the playroom. I would pay for personal grooming such as waxing and hair treatments. Most of the women had jobs during the week and would spend weekends with me. If a contract was terminated, they kept the clothes and anything else I bought for them. The playroom is something that I want to show you first, before I go into more detail on it." I kiss the top of her head and hug her tightly. I don't want her to be disgusted with me, especially after my revelation.

She sits up, placing her hands on my shoulders. She looks into my eyes, but doesn't say anything. She moves her hands to my face, rubbing her thumbs along my bearded cheeks. I close my eyes at the warm feeling that is coursing through my veins. This woman that sits on my lap, letting me bear my soul to her, has become so important to me in the little amount of time that I have known her.

I open my eyes as she begins to speak. "Christian, as I have said before, your past doesn't bother me. I see the man in front of me and all that doesn't matter. What matters is how you have helped the people around you. You have a lot to offer. You are kind, generous, and polite. Look at what you are doing for me? We hardly know each other and you are telling me your deep, dark secrets that you haven't told anyone before. You are trying to protect me from the possibility of losing my job or worse. I have this feeling of security when we are together, and I totally trust you."

She leans down and kisses me softly. I rearrange her body to have her straddling me. The kiss becomes heated and she starts to grind herself down onto me. I move my hands from her hips up to her breasts, rubbing my thumbs over her nipples. She moans into my mouth, so I move my hands under her shirt to feel her soft skin with my fingertips. I feel her shiver with need and it drives me further into the feeling of desire. She breaks the kiss, pulling her shirt over her head. I take in the white lace bra she is wearing and my dick bounces with excitement. She chuckles, "somebody likes what he sees."

"You are beautiful Ana. Your body responds to me, and as you can feel, my body responds to you. Let me make you feel good." I kiss the tops of her breasts, then kiss my way up her neck. I pull away and look into her eyes. She looks down at my mouth, licking her lips. She nods her head, but I need her to tell me. "Tell me what you want, Ana."

She runs her fingers through the hair at the back of my neck, and leans to touch her forehead to mine. "Make me feel good, Christian." That is all the confirmation I need. Let operation get Ana off commence.

I turn her body and lay her down on the couch. I grab the waist band of the sweats she is wearing and slowly pull them down her body. After I get them off, I start kissing from her right foot up to the apex of her thighs, then do the same to her left leg. I can smell her arousal and it's making my dick get harder. I have to control myself because this is all for her. I will satisfy myself later. I kiss her sex through her underwear and I can feel how wet she is. She is moaning loudly in pleasure and I haven't even started yet. I slide her underwear to the side and run my finger up and down her wet folds. I can't wait anymore. I have to taste her.

I use my tongue to circle her clit, and lick up and down her folds. Her moans are getting louder and she is grinding herself against me as I continue to lick her. I stop licking her long enough to take her underwear off and she huffs in disappointment. I chuckle to myself at her impatience. I look down at her perfect pussy on display for me. I don't know if I want to eat it or take a picture of it. I press on the inside of her thighs to open her up more. My mouth is watering at the site before me. I lean down and pick up where I left off.

She starts chanting my name, and I feel her clit getting harder. I stick a finger inside her, and it feels warm and tight. I move my finger around in a circle while I continue to pleasure her with my tongue. She starts to move her hips in a circle grinding on my finger and her legs start to shake. I insert another finger and nip at her clit. That puts her over the edge and she screams my name. I pull my fingers out slowly, and put them in my mouth, sucking them clean.

I slowly kiss up her body until I get to her face. I pull back and look at her, and her cheeks are flush, and her eyes are a deep shade of blue. She reaches up and places a soft kiss on my lips. I put my weight on my arms and lean into her, deepening the kiss. She kisses me back, hungry for more. I would love to sink into her right now, but her first time doesn't need to be here. I pull back to break the kiss and she huffs in disappointment.

"Please understand it's taking everything I have not to take this further right now. I want your first time to mean something more, and not on a couch." She nods in understanding and I kiss the tip of her nose before I get up in search of her clothes. I look at the clock and see it's getting late. "Do you want to stay here with me tonight? I can have Taylor bring you some clothes to wear tomorrow?"

She stands up and puts on her pants, then sits back down next to me. "I would love to stay here, but I should get home. Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me everything. I have another question for you. You mentioned I would be in danger working at SIP. Other than Elizabeth and Jack, who else do I need to look out for?"

Damn, I forgot about this part. "Well, Mary's assistant Tristan is Elena's current submissive. They are all working together to try and get you to quit. We haven't figured out what Tristan's part is in all this, but he is definitely involved. We have listened to a conversation between him and Elena and he has told her he is having a problem getting you alone. So, if he asks to take you somewhere, do not go alone, okay?"

"He's a sub? That explains his meek attitude. Jack has always bossed him around, and he takes it. He has been trying to get me to go to lunch with him a lot recently. I keep turning him down, and I have no intention of going. He showed me how to do things when I first started at SIP, then he started acting like Jack. He would come in my office and get too close to me, and start asking me personal questions. Since you and Taylor have been there, he has only asked me to lunch. He doesn't come inside my office anymore. Do you think they suspect anything about why you two are there?"

"I don't think so. We took precautions by changing our appearance and names. We are monitoring emails as well, so be careful what you send to anyone. Do you want me to drive you home? I don't want you walking this late."

She gets up off the couch and walks into the kitchen for a bottle of water. I follow behind her, watching her hips sway back and forth. She leans up against the counter while she drinks from the bottle. "Yes, a ride home would be nice." She sets the water down and walks toward me. "Will you show me your playroom?" I choke on the water I just drank. Why would she want to see that? I'm trying to move past it, not bring her into it.

"I don't know, Ana. I don't want that type of relationship with you. I like the direction we are and heading and I'm afraid I will scare you off once you see it." I put the water down and take her into my arms. "Why would you want to see it?" I like her curious but I'm still apprehensive about her seeing it.

"I know what BDSM is, but I have never been in a room where it's practiced. I'm not saying I want to do a scene. I just want to see what types of things you use." Her cheeks turn pink and she looks up at me through her lashes. "And if I'm honest, I get turned on when I think about you tying me up and doing things to me. Especially if it's anything like earlier." I grin at her, seeing her blush get darker.

"That kind of stuff turn you on? I have plenty I can show you, only if you want to. I won't force you into anything. Why don't you come to my penthouse apartment tomorrow for dinner and I will show you the playroom. We will continue the discussion then. Okay?" She nods her head.

"Do you have a gym in your building? I haven't been able to see my trainer this week and I need a workout. Maybe we can spar?" She grins and pokes me in the side.

"Yes, I have a gym in my building. My trainer can meet us there. He is a former Olympic fighter, and can teach you some things. What do you mean spar? I don't want to fight you. I'd be afraid to hurt you." I laugh and she frowns.

"I have you know Mr. Grey that I know a thing or two about sparring. You must have forgotten about my father being an ex-Marine. Guess we will just wait and see who comes out on top tomorrow evening." She crosses her arms and huffs.

"I'm sorry, Ana. I didn't mean to upset you. I will pick you up at 5 tomorrow, and we can settle it on the mat. I would like to keep in contact with you during the day, without using email. Would you mind if we text back and forth until we get this situation at SIP settled?" I leave the kitchen to retrieve my phone so I can add her as a contact. I could have pulled her phone number from her background check, but I want to start this relationship off right.

I walk back into the kitchen and she is looking down at her phone. "What is your number?" She gives me her number and I add it to my phone. "Are you sure you don't want to stay here? I don't mind at all."

"No, I'm ready to go. I will bring clothes to stay with you tomorrow night if that's okay." She looks up at me through her lashes and smiles. I pull her into a tight hug and kiss the top of her head.

"Of course you can stay. I look forward to it." We break apart and she grabs her purse and the bag with her work clothes in it. I fetch my keys and wallet from my pants pocket and lead her out the door.

We arrive at her apartment and I see Elliott's truck parked in the garage. "Why is my brother's truck parked here? He lives outside of Seattle." I look around the garage hoping he isn't down here anywhere.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. Kate and Elliott are dating. They have been for a while. I asked her not to say anything to him about us until we are ready. She was surprised to see you bring me home last night. I haven't told her anything about what is going on at SIP except this hot security guy that kisses like a dream." She giggles and I reach for her hand.

"Thank you for telling her that. I will talk with my brother this weekend and let him know what has been going on. He and Kate seem like a good match. But in case you didn't already know, my brother is a player. He loves women. I hope Kate can teach him a thing or two."

"They have been seeing each other since before graduation. They met one night while out to dinner at the Mile High Club. Things kind of went from there. Kate has had her fair share of guys, but she seems happy with Elliott. Did you know he went to Barbados with her and her family after graduation?" I shake my head no in response. "I was surprised she invited him, but she said they had the best time."

"I hope you don't mind if I don't walk you to the door. I can't risk running into Elliot like this. I would never hear the end of it."

"I understand. I'll talk to you tomorrow, Mr. Grey." She leans over and gives me a light kiss, and then exits the car. I watch her walk to the door, and once she is through it, I leave to go back to the apartment. As I am driving back, I think about how I feel about Ana. What does it mean to fall in love? I have never loved someone, so I don't know. All I can think about is seeing her, kissing her, and being with her. I can't see myself without her. Is that how love starts?

_A/N_

_So, Ana now knows everything about Christian's past. More truths will be coming out about how much Elena is involved with the missing girls. The next chapter will have Ana losing her virginity. Any ideas who will win the sparring match? Until next time…_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I get back to the apartment and drop down on the couch. I lean my head back and stare at the ceiling. I think back to when Ana and I were on the couch and I was getting her off. I would have loved nothing more than to sink into her silky wetness, but I want it to be memorable for her. Not just a quick fuck on the couch. I grab my cell phone and send her a text good night.

_C - Good night, beautiful. See you tomorrow evening._

_A – Good night. I can't wait to see you again! XO_

I smile at her return text, and then send a text to Taylor let him know I will be back at Escala starting tomorrow. I plan to work from my office there until next week. Hopefully by then, we will have the SIP shit resolved. I take a deep breath and wonder how I will be able to show Ana romance and intimacy. I have never done either before and I hope I don't fuck it up. She doesn't seem materialistic, so maybe a nice dinner and flowers would do? Maybe some soft music to dance to? Then there is the playroom. How am I going to manage that? I know as soon as I take her in there, all my control in not fucking her will go out the window.

I get up off the couch and grab a bottle of water from the fridge. I eye the envelope that contains Elena's financial documents in it. I forgot to give it to Ana earlier. I will have it delivered to her tomorrow at SIP. Maybe a personal delivery so the asshole Hyde will get a good look at his new boss? I forgot about my hair color and the beard I have grown. Guess it's time to shave it off and wash the hair color out.

After a shower, I check my reflection in the mirror, and I seem more like myself now. My face is clean shaven and my hair color is somewhat back to normal. It's more like a reddish brown instead of jet black. Now all I need is a power suit and I can bring anyone to their knees.

As I am sitting on the couch looking over some documents, there is soft knock at the door._Who the fuck could that be? _I look through the peep hole and almost choke. I pull the door open and pull Ana into the apartment. "What the hell are you doing? I hope you didn't walk here!" She looks at my face and my hair, then she moves so close that her breasts are barely touching my t-shirt.

"I couldn't wait until tomorrow to see you again. I brought some clothes to stay the night. I hope you don't mind." It's then that I notice that she is carrying an overnight bag across her shoulder. I reach up to take it from her.

"Of course I don't mind. I'm glad you came back, but answer the question. How did you get here?" She smiles and tells me she had Kate drop her off. "I wish you would have called me. I would have picked you up." I put my arms around her waist and pull her into me. She puts her arms around my neck and our lips meet in a passionate kiss. Our tongues are dancing a sensual tango and I am losing the battle to keep control over my dick. She presses herself into me hard and moans into my mouth. I bring my hands up, grabbing her hair into a ponytail and exposing her neck. I break the kiss and place soft, wet kisses from her chin to the sensitive skin behind her ear.

She leans her head to the side, and softly says my name. I pull back to look at her face. Her eyes are closed, but then she slowly opens them. When I look into her sapphire eyes, I find myself falling more for this beautiful woman. "What do you want, Anastasia?" She runs her fingers through my hair and I feel a shiver run down my spine.

"I want you, Christian." I look for any kind of doubt in what she said, and I see none. "Please? I don't care whether it happens here or at your penthouse. I don't want some grand gesture. I just want you." Well, okay.

I turn her so her back is against the door. I kiss her slowly, with as much passion as I can without being too aggressive. She moans into my mouth and it causes my dick to jump with excitement. I break away from the kiss and take her face in my hands. "Are you sure? I don't want to rush you." Her eyes sparkle and she smiles.

"Yes, I'm sure. I don't know how to explain it, but I feel this connection with you. When we touch, I feel this warmth and electricity that I've never felt before. Granted I've never been with anyone intimately, but I want to be that way with you. I hope you feel the same way, and I didn't make a fool out of myself by coming here." I chuckle and her eyebrows come together in confusion.

"I'm not laughing at you, baby. I am laughing at myself. I have fought the urge to touch you since the time we met again in the elevator. And yes, I feel the connection between us. I don't know where to go from here, because I have never felt like this before." I rub my thumb down her cheek and softly kiss her lips. She tries to deepen the kiss but I pull away. "I want to make love to you Ana, but I've never done that before. I want to take things slow and make sure this is what you want, okay?" She nods and I take her hand, walking us into my bedroom.

I reach out, placing my hands on her hips, and pull her close to me. I slide my hands under her shirt and feel her soft skin underneath my fingertips. She reaches for the bottom of the shirt and I stop her. "Let me take care you, baby." She nods her head and I slowly remove her t-shirt. She is wearing a white lace bra with see through cups, and I feel myself get harder. I take a deep breath to get my arousal under control, and I get a whiff of her perfume. Instead of calming me, it excites me more.

I take my thumbs and rub her nipples through the lace. They pebble with my touch and I can't wait any longer to see her beautiful body. I reach around her back and unhook her bra, slowly sliding the straps down her arms. I remove it, then lean down and give her a chaste kiss. I continue kissing down her neck to her collar bone, down her chest to the valley of her breasts, and take one of her nipples in my mouth. I circle it with my tongue, then slowly nip and suck it. She moans loudly, grabbing my hair to pull my mouth closer. I give the other breast the same attention, and she continues to moan my name.

I kiss further down her soft belly and stop at the top of her pants. I put my hands inside the waistline and slowly pull them down over her long legs. She steps out of them and I suppress a groan when I see her underwear. The barely there white lace panties cause my breath to catch in my throat. I can smell her arousal and it causes my dick to bulge even more in my pants. I place a kiss above her underwear line, and on each hip bone, slowly working my way back up to her perfect breasts. As I start to kiss and suck her nipples again, she reaches down in an attempt to take off my shirt. I shake my head no, and she places her hands back on my shoulders.

I kiss my way back up to her lips and she wraps her arms around my neck as I deepen the kiss. I break away from the kiss and quickly remove my shirt. I reach down to take off my pants and she stops me. "Can I touch you?" she asks timidly. I hold my hands out giving her access. She runs her fingertips across my chest, then follows with soft kisses. She moves down over my abs, feeling her way to the waist of my sweats and boxers. She removes everything as she goes to her knees. I'm standing there looking down at her, and I know I don't want her as a submissive.

She licks her lips as she eyes my extremely hard and impatient dick. She looks up at me, then puts her attention back on him. She takes her tongue and licks the tip, then sucks on it with her warm mouth. My head falls back in pleasure as she starts to suck in my length, inch by inch. Her tongue continues to lick and suck as she holds the base with her hand. I look down to her and she keeps eye contact while she sucks, licks and pulls the hell out of my dick. If I don't stop her now, I will come in her mouth.

"Ana," I pant. "Please stop. I don't want to come in your mouth." She lets go with a pop and I pull her up to her feet and toss her on the bed. I reach up and grab onto her underwear, and slowly slide them down her legs. Her pussy is wet with want and I dive in to get my fill. I put my hands on her thighs and spread her open, while I circle her clit with my tongue. I lick her up and down, tasting her sweetness. I insert a finger, circling it so I can get her ready for me. I keep licking and sucking her clit as I insert another finger. She starts moving her hips along with my fingers and I can feel her walls tightening. I know she is close, so I suck harder on her clit and that puts her over the edge. She screams out my name as I wring out the rest of her pleasure.

I remove my fingers from her pussy, and sit back on my knees. She looks at me while I suck her juices from my fingers. At this moment, I have never seen anyone as beautiful as Ana. Her skin is flush with post orgasmic bliss, and we haven't had sex yet.

I slowly move up and cover her body with mine. I rest my forearms next to her head and softly kiss her lips. She wraps her legs around my hips, and starts grinding her pussy against my dick. "Please Christian, I want to feel you inside me." Her hands are roaming up and down my back and I am enchanted with the feel of her body against mine. We fit together perfectly.

"I will go slow. Tell me stop and I will, okay?" A sudden thought occurs to me. I don't have any condoms with me. _Mother fucker…I can't believe I am not prepared._"Ana, I don't have condoms here. I haven't had sex in over 3 months; I recently had blood work done and I'm clean." I swallow hard hoping like hell she is on the pill or some other form of contraception.

"I am on the pill, Christian. I haven't been with anyone, but I had a physical before I started at SIP and everything came back clear. I trust you, okay?" _Thank fuck_. I take my dick and rub it up and down her folds, coating it in her wetness. She continues to grind her pussy against me, and I have to fight the urge to slam into her. I slowly push the head of my dick inside her, inch by inch. "Just go Christian, please. I want to feel you."

I push harder, and her body tenses. I kiss her forehead, then both eyes and apologize for hurting her. I bury myself to the hilt and she feels incredible. I don't move because I'm on the edge of blowing too soon. I feel her move her hips against me, and I start to rock my hips and move in and out of her. I keep it slow and steady and she moans in pleasure. "Ana, you feel so good," I say as I move in and out of her. "It's like you were made for me. We fit perfectly together."

I am starting to pant in pleasure and I pick up the pace, chasing my orgasm. Her legs tighten around me and I can feel her warm pussy start to spasm around my dick. She moves with me as I drive into her with a purpose. "God Christian, please don't stop. You feel incredible." I pull her closer to me as she starts to pant faster. "Ah..Ah..Ah..Harder Christian." I don't want to hurt her but I comply with her wishes. I raise her hips off the bed and pull her into me harder, as I piston my hips into her. I can feel her tightening around me and I know she's close.

"Come on baby, give it to me. Give me what I want." I feel my balls tighten as she is screaming my name in pleasure. Her pussy has me gripped so tight I can hardly move in and out. It takes me a few more deep pumps and I am coming like never before. I groan out the rest of my orgasm and when I open my eyes, I see Ana smiling from ear to ear. I lower her slowly back down to the bed and pull out my deflated dick, seeing a mix of us on her thighs and the sheets. I get off the bed and go into the bathroom to get a warm washcloth to clean us up.

I gingerly wipe her clean, and then myself. After tossing the cloth on the floor, I slide up the bed and check on Ana. She is still smiling, so I kiss her on the tip of her nose. "Are you okay?" She nods and wraps her arms around my neck, pulling me down to her. She kisses me deeply and I feel myself getting aroused again.

She breaks the kiss but keeps her arms around my neck, holding us together. "I'm better than okay. That was…incredible. Thank you." She reaches up and kisses me deeply. "Can we do it again?" she asks, giggling.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, Miss Steele. Are you sore, though? I don't want to hurt you." She presses her breasts up against me and kisses from my chin, down my neck, making my dick jump with excitement.

"No, I feel fabulous." She continues kissing my neck, and my body starts to tingle with excitement. I have never had anyone make me feel this way, and I love it. She moves her arms down lower on my back, then suddenly rolls us over so she is on top. She moves her hands up beside my head and leans down, softly kissing my lips.

She starts to grind her pussy down on my dick, which is getting harder by the minute. "For someone who hasn't had sex before, you seem to know what you want." She smiles and continues grinding herself down on me.

"Yes, Mr. Grey. I know what I want. I want to ride your magnificent cock until I scream your name in pleasure. Is that ok with you?" She sits up and gives me one hell of a view of her beautiful tits. I reach up and palm them, rubbing her nipples with my thumbs.

"Do what you want to baby," I answer breathlessly. Her merciless grinding has me so close to blowing, I need to get her there quickly. I slide my hands down her body to the apex of her thighs, and press my thumb against her clit. Her head goes back and she starts moaning in pleasure. I continue to give her clit attention until she gets up on her knees, puts my dick at her entrance and drops down hard on it.

She starts riding me like I'm a bull at the rodeo. She grinds down, circling her hips, while she locks her legs underneath mine. I continue to circle her clit, and I can feel her walls tighten. "You feel so good, baby. Ride my dick." She unlocks her legs and starts bouncing, chasing her orgasm. I place my hands on her hips, and bring her down harder as I raise up to meet her. I feel myself getting closer and before I can say anything, she detonates with my name on her lips. I follow right behind her, knowing I will never be the same after tonight.

She collapses on top of me, and I hold her close. I have never shared an intimate moment with any woman, and I find myself wanting more of them with Ana. We catch our breath and she starts to move off me. I keep her close to me as I roll us over onto our sides. We look each in the eye and I see my future in those deep blue eyes. "How are you feeling Miss Steele? Everything okay?" She snuggles further into me and keeps quiet for a few minutes. I start to get worried but then she speaks softly.

"I have never felt this way about anyone. I hope I don't scare you away with what I'm about ready to say. I feel this connection with you that I can't explain. Whenever we touch, it makes me crave you more. Does that make sense? When I got home earlier, I was sitting on my bed and the only thing I could think of was being with you, kissing you, and feeling your touch. So, I asked Kate to bring me by. I hope that's okay." I feel her warm breath on my chest and I pull her closer to me before I speak.

"Ana, I am so glad you came back here. I was trying to concentrate on work, and I couldn't stop thinking about you. I feel the same connection between us. I felt it at graduation, and I thought it was a fluke. Then when we touched again in the elevator, I knew there was something more and I had to see it through. I don't know how relationships work, so please be patient with me. You can see me whenever and wherever you want, okay?" I glance at the clock and see it's past midnight. I reach down and pull the sheet over top of us, and kiss her forehead. "Good night, baby." I can feel those three little words on the edge of my tongue but I don't know if it's what I'm feeling. I really need to talk to Flynn.

I slowly start to wake up and feel the sunshine coming through the window. I should have closed the blinds before I went to bed. I reach for Ana, and I don't feel her. I open my eyes and look around the room, hoping to see her clothes still on the floor. I sit up panicking, when I don't see them. "Ana? Ana, are you here?" I call out to her and I don't hear anything in return. The bathroom door is shut, maybe she is in there taking a shower? _Hell to the yeah._

I throw the covers back and run to the bathroom door. I try the knob and it turns in my hand. She left it unlocked. As I open the door, steam comes flowing out and I stand there staring at Ana as she is soaping up her body. My dick really likes what he sees. "Good morning, Mr. Grey. Sleep well?" She asks me ask she looks over her shoulder at me. She turns around and starts washing the rest of her body. I follow her hands as she rubs soap all over her breasts, then down her smooth stomach to her pussy. "Want to join me? I could use some help." She smiles and continues to wash herself.

"With pleasure, Miss Steele." I join her in the shower, kissing her deeply before I take over washing her body. "Mmm…good morning baby. I slept better than ever. How about you? Are you sore this morning? I was kind of rough last night." I toss the sponge to the floor of the shower and use my hands to spread the soap on her body, paying attention to her breasts.

"I slept better than I have in a while. I am a little sore, but nothing I can't live with. You didn't hurt me, Christian. For being my first time, it felt incredible. You were so sweet and gentle. Thank you." She gets up on her toes and kisses me softly. I pull her closer to me and deepen the kiss.

I pull away from the kiss and turn her around, with her back to me. I grab the sponge and apply more soap to it. Once it's foamed up, I rub it all around her back. I continue without the sponge until she is completely covered. I pull her back into me and start kissing her neck. I reach down, checking to see if her pussy is wet. She moans as I touch her and I wonder if she is telling the truth about not being sore. "I want you again, Ana." I continue to kiss her neck and shoulder. "Put your hands against the tile." She complies, and I pull her hips back toward me. "This is going to be hard and fast, baby. Keep your arms up." She nods her head and I reach down in between her legs. Her pussy is wet and ready.

I circle her clit with my fingers and she moans in pleasure. I line my dick up to her pussy and slam into her. She is hot and tight, and I drive in and out of her at a relentless pace. "Play with your clit, baby," I tell her as I dig my fingers into her hips. She is screaming my name in pleasure and I can feel her walls tightening around me. She is rubbing her clit faster, and I feel her legs start to shake. "That's it. Keep going baby. God you feel incredible," I say in between thrusts. I feel the explosion approaching and just before I come, she yells out her orgasm. I hope the entire building hears us.

Her head is hanging down, and I regret the hard way I took her. I turn her around to face me, and she has a lazy smile on her face. I press her up against the tile, and kiss her deeply. "What are you doing to me, Miss Steele? Whatever it is, don't stop." We rinse each other off and I grab some towels from the rack.

She starts giggling, and I ask her what's so funny. "I think I will have to go rehab." She deadpans. I swallow hard. I hope I haven't read her wrong. Her background check didn't come back with anything related to drug or alcohol abuse.

"Why? What's the matter, Ana?" My tone is serious. I can't be involved with an addict.

"I am addicted to you, Mr. Grey. After one night of mind blowing sex, I can't get enough of you." She smiles and continues to dry herself off. I walk over to her and place my fingers under her chin and raise her face to me.

"You can have me as much as you like, Miss Steele. I seem to have the same affliction." I kiss her softly on the lips. We walk out of the bathroom and start to get dressed in the bedroom. "Are you still coming to my penthouse tonight?"

"Of course, I wouldn't miss the chance to see your kink room. I'm kind of excited to see it." My face falls as I think about her seeing the playroom. I don't want her to change her mind about spending time with me. "Maybe you can tie me up?"

"Ana, please believe me when I tell you I don't want you as my submissive. The way we were together last night is how I want us to be. You touching me and then us waking up together is something I have never experienced before. I'm afraid that after you see the playroom, you will change your opinion of me." I stand with my hands by my side, hoping she understands what I'm saying.

"Of course I believe you! I just want to see the room and get a feel for it. I won't change my mind about you, Christian. Trust me, okay?" She hugs me and I squeeze her back. "Come on, let's finish getting ready. I'm hungry."

"Can we stop for coffee and a pastry? I'm in the mood for something sweet." She grabs her bag and walks toward the door. I reach for her wrist and turn her around to face me.

"Of course we can." I kiss her like it will be the last one. "I will you take to SIP and pick you up this evening. I don't want you to walk anymore." I don't give her the chance to argue as I open the door for her and we walk toward the elevator.

"Showing your Dom side Mr. Grey? I have no problem with you taking care of me, even though I can take care of myself. You will find out just how much at our sparring session this evening. Hope you're ready."

I laugh as the elevator door opens and we enter. "I'm ready Miss Steele. I'm looking forward to it." I peck her on the lips and we go to the garage.

I am parked out front of SIP, and I really wish I could go inside with her. I trust Sawyer to keep her safe. He will keep me posted if anything happens between her and Hyde. I take Ana's hand and bring it to my lips. I kiss each fingertip, sucking on the pinky finger. "Have a good day, baby. I'll see you at dinner, okay?"

She leans over the console, and pecks me on the lips. "You too, Mr. Grey. Don't worry about me. Sawyer will do his job and I will let you know if anything happens." She gets out of the car and I watch her walk in the building. I sit there reflecting on last night and this morning. I have told her everything about me, and she still wants to spend time with me. I shake my head, and start driving toward GEH. Then I remember I can't go there yet. _Fuck._

I dial Taylor on the hands free and let him know I'm headed toward Escala and I need to meet with him. I pull into the garage and see Elena's Mercedes parked in one of my spaces. She doesn't know when to give up. I look around the garage and don't see her, so I take a gamble and make a run for the elevators. I manage to get on one without seeing her. When I arrive at the penthouse, Taylor is on the phone with security at the front desk. Elena is there making a scene about wanting access to my penthouse. He says she is yelling and being belligerent with him. "Tell her to leave now or she will be escorted off the property by the police. I am still out of the country and she will not be allowed up without me here." Taylor nods and I go into my office to get to work.

I look around for the envelope containing Eslcava's financial documents and I don't see it on my desk. I must have left it at the apartment. I pick up my phone and call Taylor in his office. "Sir," he answers. "Taylor, I need you in my office please." I hang up and he walks into my office a few seconds later, sitting down in the chair across from my desk.

"I need you to go to the apartment, get the financial paperwork for Esclava, take it to SIP and have Sawyer deliver it to Ana. She said she would look over it today so we can discuss it this evening. I have written a note that I want to go with it." I hand over the note, and continue the conversation. "Ana spent the night with me last night, and will hopefully staying with me tonight here. I have told her everything about my past, and she has accepted it. The only questions she asked involves the playroom. She wants to see it, and to be honest, I'm nervous about it. She told me she was just curious and it wouldn't change her mind about me. What do you think?"

"Sir, if she didn't say anything about your past, she won't have much to say about the playroom. As I explained earlier, her father is a former marine and he taught her to go with her gut. If she says it won't change anything, trust her." I nod my head and he leaves.

I'm am so focused on the paperwork on my desk that I don't hear my office door open and close. I look up and see Ana standing at the door. I am instantly alarmed until she turns around and locks the door. She turns around and stalks toward my desk. "Miss Steele, what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" I lean back in my chair as she stops in front of me. I turn my chair around to face her, and she wordlessly drops to her knees and starts to unbuckle my pants. "Ana, you don't have to do this. Is everything okay at work?" She nods her head and continues to undo my pants.

"I am here to pleasure you, Mr. Grey. Just sit back and relax." Okay, I can do that.

"Yes ma'am, by all means, please continue." She chuckles and pulls my dick out of my pants. I am semi hard, and it takes a matter of seconds to be rock hard. She licks and sucks the head of my dick and I lean my head back on the back of my chair. It feels incredible and I fight the urge to grab her hair and flex my hips into her mouth. She continues to move her mouth up and down, then licking around the tip. I can feel my orgasm approaching as he takes my entire dick in her mouth. She pulls back and licks the tip, then takes it back in her mouth. I am losing the battle and I tell her I'm about to come. She sucks harder and rolls my balls in her fingers. That sensation puts me over the top and I shout her name as I come in her mouth. She sucks the life out of me and I struggle to catch my breath. She lets go of my dick with a pop, and sits back on her legs.

I look down at her and she smiles as she wipes her mouth with her fingers. I reach down and help her up onto my lap. "Miss Steele, that was the best blow job I have ever had. It's hard to believe you have never done that before." She leans down to kiss me and I deepen it, tasting myself on her tongue. I feel myself getting hard again, so I stand up and lay her down on my desk. "You drive me crazy, Ana. I am going to fuck you across my desk."

I pull her skirt up to her hips and run my fingers through her folds. She is dripping wet. I rub my thumb against her clit and plunge to fingers into her wet heat. "Giving me a blow job turns you on?" She nods her head and I circle my fingers inside her pussy. She start moaning and saying my name. "You like that?" I withdraw my fingers and slam my dick inside her. She screams out in pleasure and I don't hold back. I pull her hips close to me and fuck the shit out of her. She is yelling for me not to stop, and I have no intention of stopping. I feel her walls gripping my dick and with one final thrust, we come together.

I put my body weight on her and she is breathing heavily. "Oh my God, Christian. Are you trying to kill me?" She asks laughing. I turn serious when I answer her.

"No, baby. You just walked in here and gave me a blow job of a lifetime and I wanted to return the favor by giving you the best fuck of your life. I hope it was worth it." I kiss her lips and reach across my desk for some tissues to clean her up. She looks down at herself and laughs. "What's so funny, baby?"

"I wonder what Jack would say if I called him and told him I was sick and will not be returning to work? I'd love a repeat of your last performance." She jumps off my desk and goes to get her purse. She grabs the envelope out of it and brings it to me. "Here is the financials from Esclava. Based on what I found, she has stolen over $10 million dollars from you over the past 3 years. That is as far back as I went. Your finance department may find more." She lays the file on my desk.

"What the fuck do you mean over $10 million dollars? How can you find this and the people I pay a hell of a lot of money can't?" I grab my phone and call Ros. "What the fuck is going on in Finance? Am I going to have to fire the entire staff for incompetency?" I listen to her ramble on about what they've found and I tell her Ana was able to find discrepancies in less than 2 hours that my entire department couldn't find in 3 years." I slam the phone down and look over at Ana typing away on her phone. She looks up and frowns at me.

"What's wrong, Christian? Everything okay?" She drops her phone on the chair and walks around my desk. "I emailed Jack and told him I wouldn't be returning today. Want to go to the gym? I bought some workout clothes with me. We can talk about this later. Come on." She reaches for my hand and I stand up, following her out of my office.

"How do you know where to go? You've never been here," I say chuckling. She stops walking and lead the way to my bedroom. "Follow me, Miss Steele." She rolls her eyes and I make a mental note to discuss that with her later.

I close the door to my room, and think about taking her again in my bed. I have never had a woman in here and I really want to christen my bed. I pull Ana to me and start kissing her neck. She pulls away from me and I feel like she stole the last piece of candy. "Later, Mr. Grey. I'm not saying no, just not right now." She gives me a kiss and walks into my bathroom, shutting the door behind her. I shake my head and walk into my closet to find some gym shorts and a tank top.

She walks out of the bathroom and I choke back cough. "What the hell are you wearing?" She struts out wearing a sports bra and the tightest, shortest shorts I have ever seen. She looks down at herself and shrugs.

"Workout clothes. I wear these whenever I work out. Do I look bad?" She walks over and sits down on the bed to put on her socks and shoes.

"Ana, you are going to give me heart attack. I won't be able to concentrate on anything except you in that outfit and how bad I want to fuck you." I point to my crotch to get my point across. "You see what I mean?" She laughs and continues to put on her shoes. She stands up and walks over to me.

"You, Mr. Grey will be fine. You can fuck me into oblivion after I kick your ass." She walks toward my bedroom door, but I grab her before she opens it.

"Not so fast, Miss Steele. What makes you think you will win? I am bigger than you and weigh more than you." I pin her arms behind her back and press my body into hers. She takes a deep breath and looks me in the eye.

"I am confident in my ability to protect myself, and we will just have to see what happens." She shrugs the best she can, considering I have her arms pinned behind her back. I kiss her neck and she turns her head to the side, allowing me better access. "You know, we will never get to the gym if you don't stop doing that," she says breathlessly. I stop kissing her and release her hands.

"Okay, Ana. Let's see what you got." We walk out of by bedroom and Taylor is standing guard in the living room. "Everything okay, Taylor?" He shakes his head and I direct him to my office. I kiss Ana on the cheek, "I'll only be a few minutes, baby."

I shut the door to my office and Taylor goes into what the problem is. "Sawyer reports that Jack is threatening to fire Ana for not doing her job. He claims she is not sick and should be returning to work. He has gone to Elizabeth, and demands that she be fired. I would suggest you stay here to avoid anyone seeing her." I shake my head at his audacity. I can't believe this fucker.

"Ana and I are going down to the gym to work out. We will be staying in to eat and will not be going out for the rest of the evening. If she gets fired, I will fire Jack and rehire Ana in his place. Can you call Claude and have him come here within the hour to help us spar? Ana thinks she can beat me."

"I will relay the message to Sawyer to keep an eye out for Hyde. Claude was already on your schedule for today and should be arriving shortly. The gym has been closed off until you all are done. Sir, keep in mind Ana's father was special forces and most likely taught her a lot. I'm not saying you don't know your stuff, but so does Ana." He smiles when he says the last part. "I hope you don't mind if I watch as well."

"Fuck off, Taylor. I will be fine. See you downstairs." He nods and we leave my office. I find Ana in the kitchen talking to Gail about different recipes. "Ready, baby?" She nods and we walk to the elevator hand in hand. This entire situation feels natural. Her being here with me, in my apartment and in my life.

We enter the gym and Ana goes straight to the treadmill. "I usually run a few miles to get warmed up. You okay with that?" I nod and get on the machine next to her. She puts her earbuds in and starts out at a slow jog. After a few minutes, she speeds up and keeps that pace for a while. She doesn't even appear to be breathing hard. I start my workout and slowly increase my speed. We have been running for about 30 minutes when Ana starts to slow her run down.

She grabs the towel and starts wiping her face and neck. Her machine slows down then stops. "You ready, Mr. Grey?" She walks toward the center mat, and I see Claude there waiting. She gives him a hug and my jealousy meter flies through the roof.

"Claude," I say rather tersely. Ana turns to look at me and frowns when she sees my expression. "I see you've met Ana." He smiles. The asshole actually smiles.

"Christian, Claude is my trainer, too. Small world, huh?" Oh fuck, I am in trouble. If Claude has been training her, she does know what she's doing. She puts on her gloves and soft helmet. I grab the same and head to the mat. I can't believe I'm going to be fighting my girlfriend._I like the sound of that._Claude goes over the basic rules, which be both already know. Ana has huge grin on her face and I am instantly regretting the decision to do this.

"Come on, Christian. This is only for fun. I won't hurt you." She laughs and looks at Claude, nodding her head. He asks me if I'm ready and I nod my head. Ana comes at me with a chest punch, which I block, then a right hook that connects to my chin. She backs off and I see how focused she is on me. She is trying to assess my weaknesses. _Good luck finding them baby. There isn't many._

We continue to circle each other until I try a one-two punch to her abdomen. She blocks it, then she shocks the hell out of me by doing a leg sweep and connecting with a right cross. I am on my back I seconds, trying to catch my breath. "Oh my God, I'm sorry Christian. Are you okay?" She is kneeling beside me as I try to catch my breath. I cough out my response and get up. "Do you want to continue?"

"Damn straight I do." We continue and she lands punch after punch to my midsection, head, and kidney area. I block a few, and try to return punches, but she blocks my every attempt. Claude stops us and I grab for a towel and a bottle of water. I am bent over breathing heavy and Ana doesn't even look like she broke a sweat. I look up and see her smiling. "Who the hell are you? Wonder Woman? How are you not breathing hard? You ran 6 miles on treadmill, and have been kicking my ass since we started." I take another drink of water after taking off my gloves.

"You stopping already? I'm just getting started!" She boasts and I smirk at her.

"Yes, Miss Steele. We are finished. Claude you can leave now, I don't think I will be doing anymore tonight." He nods and leaves the gym. I follow him and lock the door. I walk back over to Ana, and she walks backwards as I approach her. "You are talented Miss Steele. I regret thinking you couldn't handle yourself. I'm impressed." I help her take her gloves and helmet off, and toss them aside. I keep walking her backwards until she is up against the wall. I put my hands beside her head, caging her in. "Did you goad me into this match, knowing you were better than me?" I rub my nose against hers, smelling her scent mixed with sweat.

She shakes her head no. "I had no idea that Claude was your trainer. I only see him once every other week. I haven't really had time since I started work at SIP. I hope I didn't hurt you. I just got into a zone and kept going. Forgive me?" She puts her arms around my back and pulls me closer to her. "Please?"

"Mmm…your body feels so good up against mine. You were made for me Ana. I know that we just started this, and I don't know where it's going to take us, but I want to keep going. I know that calling each other boyfriend and girlfriend is juvenile, but I don't know what else to say. I want you to be my other half." I look into her eyes and they are shining bright blue. She reaches up and kisses me softly, then runs her tongue across my lips. I open up for her, and our kiss deepens. I put my hands on the back of her thighs to pick her up, and she wraps her legs around my waist. I push her up against the wall and I grind my erection into her.

She breaks the kiss to get her breath, and places her hands on my cheeks. "I want to be your other half Christian. I want to see where this relationship goes. I know we have something special." She kisses me again, and if we don't stop, I will end up fucking her against the wall. I slowly let her legs down and kiss her softly on both her cheeks.

"Let's go back upstairs before we get in trouble for indecent exposure." She nods her head and we leave the gym to go upstairs.

After showering separately, Gail has dinner ready for us on the dining table. I pour Ana a glass of white wine and she takes a sip. "This is good. I have never had white wine. I usually stick to reds. Dinner looks delicious." She places a napkin in her lap and digs in. I watch her for a bit before I take a bite of mine.

"So, want to tell me how you are good at martial arts?" I take a bite of food, waiting for Ana to answer me.

"Well, as you know, my father was in the Marines. When I was younger, he taught me the basics of self-defense. As I got older, he started teaching me more. I took Krav Maga all through middle school and high school, and just continued with it in college. Dad told me that my height made it easy to teach me. I have low center of gravity, and it was fun to beat up on boys." She smiles when she says the last part.

"Well, I'm glad you can defend yourself. I still want Sawyer to be your CPO when you are away from SIP. She starts to speak, but I put my hand up. "Ana, once our relationship is out in the open, paparazzi will be following us everywhere. They will be taking pictures, trying to get in your personal space, and being just plane rude. I know you can protect yourself one on one, but what about more than that? I don't want anything to happen to you." I sit back in my chair and wait to hear her argument over a CPO.

She stares at her plate for a few minutes, then takes a drink of wine. "You're right. I do need someone there to protect me when I'm out. I can handle myself, but an extra person would come in handy." She takes a deep breath. "You want the world to know about us? You have never been one to let the press know about your personal life. Why change that just because we are together? It's nobody's business what we do."

"I agree, but I want to take you out on dates. Go out to dinner. People are going to see us out and I want the world to know that you are mine, Miss Steele." She gets up from her seat and comes to sit on my lap. She puts her arms around my neck and kisses my lips softly.

"Does that mean you are mine, too? I can stand on top of the Space Needle and declare to the world that Christian Grey belongs to Ana Steele?" She throws her head back laughing. I start to tickle her sides and she begs me to stop. I stop tickling her and pull her close.

"Yes, Miss Steele. You can tell the world I belong to you." She smiles and kisses my cheek.

"I saw the note you put in the envelope. Thank you. Last night meant a lot to me, too." She kisses me on the cheek, then jumps up from my lap, taking her dirty dishes to the sink.

"Ana, you can leave those for Gail. She will come back in here later and take care of them." I stand up and reach my hand out for her. "Come, there is something I want to show you."

"I was just trying to make it a little easier for her. Are we finally going to the kink room?" she says as she skips over to me.

"Not yet, I want to show you another room first." She frowns and I tap the end of her nose. "I promise you will like it." I take her hand and we walk together up the stairs to the library. I open the door and she walks in after me.

"Wow. This is beautiful!" She walks around the room, touching the books that are on each shelf. "You have quite a collection, Mr. Grey. Have you read all of these?" She continues to walk around the room taking it all in.

"I've read most of them." I place my hands in my pockets and continue to watch her. "Ana, I want you to know that what you will see in the red room is not who I want to be anymore. I'm worried that once you see it, your opinion of my will change. I don't want to lose you." She walks to me and puts her arms around my waist.

"Christian, I know that room is not who you want to be. I am just curious. There are some aspects of BDSM that fascinate me. Others, not so much. I just want to see the room and what's in it. We don't have to go back in there if you don't want to." I put my arms around her and kiss the top of her head.

"Okay. Let's get this over with." I take her hand and we walk out of the library and down the hall to the room I used to feel most comfortable in. Now, I don't want to go in there at all. Am I ashamed of it? No. I just don't want to be that person anymore. Ana has changed me in just 24 hours.

I take the key from my pocket and unlock the door. I open it and walk to the switch that controls the lights. I bring them up slowly and turn around to see Ana's expression. Her face is void of emotion as she takes in everything. She walks around touching certain things, and I wonder what is going through her mind.

"This room is beautiful. Did you buy all of this stuff just for this room? Everything looks handmade." She runs her fingers across the satin sheets on the four poster bed, and up and down the corner posts.

"Yes, all of the furniture in here is specially made for this lifestyle. I purchased each thing with something specific in mind." She looks up to the ceiling and back to me.

"Do you want to have me in here? Do you want to tie me to the bed and dominate me?" I shake my head no and close my eyes. This is why I didn't want to bring her in here.

"No, Ana. I don't want to do that to you. I like what we did last night and this morning." I walk closer to her. "This room is where I felt in control. The women I would bring here were of like mind and wanted the same release I did. They gave me their submission because it's what I wanted. I don't want you to submit to me. I like you touching me, and telling me what you want from me. You bring out feelings in me that I didn't know where there. Do you believe me?"

"Yes, I believe you. I know it must be hard to be in here and not want to have sex." She smiles, hugging me and resting her head on my chest. "What are you going to do with this room?" I haven't really thought about it, but after seeing what she wears to work out in, I may turn it into a gym.

"I don't know. Do you mind if we leave this room? I am having an issue with controlling myself while you are in here." She lets go of me and we walk out of the door.

"It's your house, Christian. You can do whatever you wish to it. I think it will be beautiful no matter what you decide."

I guide her back downstairs and find a place on the couch. She sits next to me and I pull her closer. She leans into my chest and I put my arm around her shoulders. "Thank you for showing me the room. I am a little disappointed, though." She sits up and straddles my lap.

"What are you disappointed about?" I place my hands on her hips and press her down onto my erection. I can feel how hot her pussy is. I imagine being in the room around all the sex toys made her horny. I know I am.

"I was hoping you would show me a thing or two. Aren't there things we can do outside of the room that can be considered BDSM?" She starts to grind down on me and I am starting to lose focus. She leans down and places soft, wet kisses on my neck and behind my ear. My dick springs to attention. I want her. Now.

"Yes, but I can show you those later. Right now, I want you in my bed." I stand up from the couch, and she wraps her legs around my waist. I walk us to my bedroom, shutting the door behind me. I lower her down on my bed, and slowly peel off her clothes. She slides up the bed, laying naked in the middle of it. I pull my shirt over my head and push my pants and underwear to the floor. I lay on top of her, and the feel of her soft body against mine is heaven. "I want to take my time with you. I want to worship your body, Ana. Will you let me do that?"

"You can do whatever you want, Christian. My body is yours." I kiss her passionately and without words, I show her how much she means to me, over and over. Content and satiated, we both fall asleep in each other's arms.

I wake up to my alarm sounding at 6 am. I groan as I roll over to turn it off. Why did I set my alarm so early. I am working from home, so there is no need to rush out to the office. I snuggle back into Ana and hear her sigh. I pull her closer to me and her breathing changes. She turns over so we are face to face. He bright blue eyes are staring back at me and I lean down to kiss her lips.

She moans into my mouth and I roll her over on her back. "I could totally stay like this all day," she says, giggling. I kiss her neck, then move down taking a hardened nipple in my mouth. "Your mouth is incredible Mr. Grey." She fists my hair and pulls me closer to her breasts. She starts moaning louder, and I take my fingers down her body, to the apex of her thighs, where I find her pussy soaking wet with need. I press my thumb in circles against her clit and insert a finger into her wet heat. I insert a second finger and press my thumb harder. Her legs start to shake and her pussy walls clamp down on my fingers. She moans out my name as her body writhes in pleasure. She rides out her orgasm, and I remove my fingers, placing them in my mouth.

Before I can suck them clean, she pulls my fingers toward her mouth and sucks them clean. My dick bounces as I watch her suck on my fingers. I pull them from her mouth and flip her over on her stomach. "Up on your knees." She quickly gets on her hands and knees, sticking that luscious ass out to me. She moves it back and forth in a seductive manner, then looks over her shoulder at me.

"Are you just going to stare at it?" She goads as her hips sway back and forth. I smack her ass with my hand and pull her hips back toward me. I line myself up with her, and without warning, I slam into her. She screams out in pleasure and I pound into her. I dig my fingers into her hips and set a harsh pace.

"This what you want Miss Steele? Me to fuck you hard?" I ask in between thrusts. "Your pussy is so wet, you like it rough, don't you?"

"Oh yes! Just like that! Harder! Mark me as yours, baby," she cries as I move in and out of her. I feel her walls clinch around me. She screams my name as her body reaches its climax. I am close to coming, so instead of letting go inside her, I pull out and jack off all over her ass. I look down and see my seed dripping down the crack of her ass, and I use my hand to spread it around.

"Is that what you wanted baby? Me to come all over you, marking you as mine?" She collapses on the bed and I lay down beside her. Her eyes are closed and she has a smile on her face. "Ana, are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

She opens one eye and smiles. "No, Christian. You didn't hurt me. Each time with you gets better and better. I had sex for the first time 24 hours ago, and you have made each time since then special. Thank you." I kiss her shoulder and rub my fingers up and down her back.

"We need to shower and get ready for work. Come on, baby." We conserve water by taking a shower together. It takes everything I have no to take her again in the shower. Her body is so addicting, and I can't get enough of it.

I am sitting at the breakfast bar drinking coffee and Ana joins me as Gail places our breakfast in front of us. "Thank you, Gail. You didn't have to fix me anything. I could have done it myself."

"It's my pleasure, Miss Steele. Is there anything else I can get you?" Ana shakes her head, and Gail leaves as we start eating breakfast.

"Ana, will you come and have dinner with me again tonight? After having you here with me, I don't think I can go without you being here." She stops eating and looks at me.

"You want me to come back tonight?" She watches my mouth move as I chew my food. She licks her lips and watches me swallow.

"Of course, I want you to come back. I want to spend as much time with you as possible." I take her hand in mine, kissing her knuckles one by one.

"Okay, I'll go by my apartment after work to get more clothes before coming here for dinner. Oh, before I forget. I was thinking about some of the numbers for Eslava. Do you think Elena is getting money or help from somewhere else? If she was planning on leaving the country, the money that she taken from you wouldn't last her very long. She has an extravagant lifestyle. I would suggest checking into the possibly of other investors that she could be getting money from." She finishes her breakfast and takes a drink of juice. I smile at her.

"I will think about it. Can Taylor drive you to SIP? I am still laying low for a few more days. Once this blows over, I can take you myself." She checks her watch and agrees on the ride. "Want to come here for lunch?" I ask in a hopeful tone.

"I am sure Jack has a pile of manuscripts for me to do since I didn't return to work yesterday. I'll text you and let you know how things go. I can't make any promises for lunch, but I will definitely be here for dinner and dessert." Her eyebrows raise up and down and I chuckle.

"Okay. Let me know." I kiss her lips. "Have a good day, baby." I kiss her again, and Taylor clears his throat behind me.

"Excuse me sir, but if I am taking Miss Steele to work, we should leave now so she won't be late." We get up from the bar, and walk toward the elevator. I take her hands in mine and bring them to my lips.

"Thank you for having an open mind last night. If you have any questions, please ask me. I will not keep anything from you." I pull her into a hug and kiss her head. The elevator arrives and I watch her and Taylor get on. I blow her a kiss as the doors close. I have never experienced love before, but I know beyond a shadow of a doubt that I am completely in love with Anastasia Steele.

I think about what she told me over breakfast. I take out my cell phone and make a quick call to Welch. As I walk into my office, he answers on the first ring. "Welch, I need you to run a full background check on someone, including financials."

_A/N_

_So, Ana got her cherry popped…in a major way! I will be going on vacation in a few weeks, and I hope to have this story finished before then. Next chapter will be from Ana's point of view. Keep reviewing to let me know what you think. I appreciate it, even if it's negative ;)_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ana POV

I walk into SIP still reeling from spending the night with Christian. I have a huge smile on my face, and my skin is still tingling from his touch. Claire is on her desk phone but waves hello to me. I wave back and walk to the elevator to wait on my fate. I wonder what kind of asshole Jack will be today? Based on the response I got after I told him I wasn't returning to work yesterday, it's not looking very promising.

I exit the elevator and walk to my office door. The first thing I notice is the door is open. I know I locked it yesterday when I left at lunch. I walk in and check over my desk, looking for anything out of place. I check the drawers and they are still locked. Nothing appears to have been tampered with. Hmm…I may see if security can check the video feed from yesterday to see who was nosing around in my office.

I unlock my desk and place my purse in the bottom drawer. My computer comes to life, and I hear a text alert on my phone. I pull it out of my purse to see a message from Christian.

C – Have a nice day, beautiful. See you later for dinner and dessert XO

A – Thank you. I have a huge smile on my face, thanks to you. XO

I place my phone in my purse and grab a manuscript off my desk. I can't concentrate on the manuscript I'm trying to read. The past few days are playing over and over in my mind. I can still feel his lips all over me…his tongue and fingers pushing me over the edge multiple times…good lord, I need to stop this or I won't get any work done today. I take a few deep breaths and attempt to focus on the manuscript in my hands.

"Well, well, well. Look who showed up for work today. Feeling "better" Anastasia?" Hyde uses finger quotes when he says better. I roll my eyes and consider flipping him the bird. I answer him yes without looking up. "Aren't you going to get me some coffee? You are supposed to have it on my desk when I get to work."

"Well, Jack. Your calendar said you had an off-site meeting and wouldn't be in here until after 10." I look at the clock on the wall, realizing it is after 10. I guess my mind was distracted and I didn't realize how late it was. "I can get you some coffee from downstairs."

"Never mind, I will take care of it myself. Just so you know, you will be staying longer today to make up for the time missed yesterday." He stands with his arms crossed against his chest, smirking at me. Bastard.

I stand up walking around my desk toward the door. He steps in front of me, without letting me pass by. "I don't think so, Jack. I have paid sick time that I haven't used and I will not be staying past normal time today. Now, if you would kindly get out of my way. I need to use the restroom." I don't have to, but he is making me uncomfortable and I need to leave my office. He steps closer to me, forcing me to take a step backward toward the wall.

"I am your boss, and what I say goes. Do you understand me?" He points his finger in my face as he talks. "You will do exactly as I say. Otherwise, I will go to HR and have you fired. Understand?" He leans down into my personal space, and I am close to letting my knee have an up close and personal conversation with his balls.

"Jack, unless you want to be singing soprano for the rest of your life, I suggest you back out of my personal space," I say with confidence I don't feel. My heart is pounding as I count to myself, waiting for him to back away.

"I suggest you listen to her, or I will forcibly remove you from her office." I hear Sawyer's booming voice coming from the entrance to my office.

"Another rent a cop." Jack scoffs as he backs away and leaves my office. I take a deep breath, and Sawyer enters my office.

"Are you okay, Miss Steele?" I nod my head, trying to get my breathing under control. "I think you need to go to HR again. He is getting more aggressive with his actions and I am worried he may try to hurt you."

"I appreciate your concern Sawyer, but I can handle myself. Thank you for coming to Jack's rescue. Otherwise, I would have relocated his balls into his throat." He smiles as I chuckle. He nods his head and leaves my office. I'm sure he will be calling Taylor and my phone will be ringing in 5…4…3…2…1 and sure enough, it rings.

I close my office door and sit behind my desk. I contemplate letting the call go to voice mail but I know he will be worried. "Hello, Christian. Miss me already?" I chuckle into the phone.

"Ana, are you alright? Taylor received a call from Sawyer about Hyde. Do I need to come down there and straighten his ass out? You know I will. All you have to do is say the word, baby." I love hearing him call me that.

"Yes, I am ok. It just pisses me off to no end that Jack has no boundaries. He thinks he can do whatever he wants, without consequences. I have been to HR numerous times and all it does is fuel his intentions." I sigh and lean my head back on the chair. "I wish I was still in your bed, in your arms. I keep replaying the past few days in my head, and it's making me wet." I can hear him groan in the background.

"Ana, you can't say things like that to me and not expect me to act on it. I will come to your office and fuck you on your desk. Is that what you want?" I can hear papers rustling, and he is breathing heavier.

"I just want you to know that I have been thinking about you. We can continue things later." I can feel myself getting wetter by the minute, but I know I can't act on it here. Things are quiet on the other end of the line and I check my phone to make sure we are still connected. "Christian, are you there?"

"Yes, baby. I'm here. Just trying to get my dick to cooperate. Whenever he hears your voice, he wants to come out to play." I smile, happy to know that I have this effect on him. "Just so you know, every interaction you have with Hyde is being saved to a jump drive. I want to be able to use it as ammunition when he gets fired, among other things." I choke when he talks about recordings and saving them.

"We can talk about it later. I have a conference call I am late for. I wanted to make sure you were okay after Hyde left your office. Talk to you later, okay?" I huff a breath and agree to talk later. As I put my phone back in my purse, I look above my desk at the light fixture. It seems like a good place for a camera. Good one, Christian. I roll my eyes and get back to the manuscript.

I hear a light knock on my door. Sawyer opens it slowly, peeking his head in. "Miss Steele, I have lunch for you." He walks in, setting it on my desk. "Mr. Grey felt you wouldn't be leaving for lunch today, so he sent lunch here. He said he sent a text message a while ago, but you didn't answer.

"I have been engrossed in this manuscript and lost track of time. Thank you, Sawyer. I will message him in a minute. Can you leave my door open, please?" He nods his head and opens the door fully.

I open the bag and smell Italian food. My mouth starts to water as I pull out a steak and cheese sub with potato chips and a pickle. I grab my phone from my purse and see his text message.

A – Sawyer just delivered lunch. Thank you, it smells delicious!

C – I wasn't sure if you need lunch, you didn't answer my earlier text. How are things going there?

A – Fine. Jack has left me alone and I'm reading a new manuscript. Pretty good so far. Thanks again for lunch. I'll thank you properly later ;)

C – I look forward to it. Laters, baby XO

I dig into my lunch, savoring every bite. As I am finishing up, I hear voices in the hallway. I look up to see a tall woman with blond hair, wearing all black. She looks like the grim reaper in female form. She glances at me as she walks by my door. Her face is pale and her lipstick is bright red. "Jack dear, who is this lovely girl?" She stops in front of my office, and Jack scoffs. She walks in and stops in front of my desk. "I don't think we have met before. I'm Elena Lincoln." She sticks her hand out, expecting me to shake it. I just look at it.

"Elena, this is Ana, my assistant. Soon to be ex-assistant if she doesn't get to work." She chuckles and walks out of my office, following Jack down the hall.

So that is the witch that abused Christian. Wonder why she is here in the middle of the day, dressed like death? I hear my phone ping with a text notification, and I don't have to see it to know who it's from. I suppose Sawyer is keeping him up to date with the play by play here. I grab my phone and check the message. Surprisingly, it's Kate.

K – When are you coming back to our apartment? I miss my roomie!

A – I have no idea. May come by after work to get some extra clothes.

K – Well, how's it going? Did he pop your cherry? Inquiring minds want to know!

A – I'm not telling you that! We can talk later over drinks or dinner. Gotta go!

K – I haven't told Elliott anything. He keeps asking where you are. Any idea when the BF is going to spill the beans to him? I'm having a hard time keeping a secret ;)

A – I will talk to him tonight about it. Maybe you two can come over for dinner. I'll let you know.

K – K, TTYL

I put my phone back in my purse and get back to work.

The afternoon flies by and Sawyer appears at my office door. "Miss Steele, it's 5:00 and Mr. Grey wants me to bring you to Escala. Are you ready to leave?" I gather up the finished manuscripts and shut my computer down.

"Let me take these to Jack, then I'll be ready to leave. I'll meet you downstairs, okay?" I walk to the door and Sawyer steps to the side.

"I'd prefer to wait here, Miss Steele." I nod and walk to Jack's office. His door is cracked and I can hear part of his telephone conversation.

"I know, Elena. We are working on it. She is stubborn, and right now I have no reason to fire her. Tell your pet to work harder to please his mistress so I won't have to resort to drastic measures." What the hell? I knock lightly on his door and he ends the call abruptly. "Come in," he says sternly.

"Jack, here are the manuscripts I worked on today. I left notes in the margins for you. I am heading out for the evening. See you tomorrow." I lay them on his desk and turn to leave his office. He doesn't say anything as I walk out the door. I grab my purse from my desk and make sure my computer is shut down. I lock my desk, then lock my office door when I leave.

We walk to the elevator in silence. As we ride to the first floor, I ask Sawyer about the security cameras. "Sawyer, when I got to work this morning, my office door was open. I know I locked it yesterday before I left. Can you check the camera feed and see who it was?" He gives me a shocked look. "Yes, I am aware there are cameras in here. Can you check them please?"

"Yes, ma'am. I will let you know what I find." We exit the elevator into the garage and walk to one of Christian's many fleet vehicles. Sawyer opens the door for me and we drive toward Escala.

"Sawyer, can you take me by my apartment? I need to grab some clothes." He nods his head and I send a text to Christian letting him know what's going on.

We pull into the garage and I see Elliott's truck parked next to Kate's car. Great…hope I don't walk in on them fucking on the couch. "I'll be back down in a few minutes." Sawyer gets out of the car anyway and walks with me to the elevator. I roll my eyes.

When the elevator doors open, I see Kate and Elliott ready to exit. "Hi guys, where are you headed?" Kate looks up, smiling.

"We are headed out for dinner. Want to join us?" She looks at me, her eyes begging me to say yes.

"I can't. I already have plans. Maybe another time though?" Her smile fades and she nods her head.

"Sure, that sounds good." She hugs me and they both leave the elevator. Elliott takes her hand as they walk to his truck.

I pull my phone from my purse and dial Christian. He answers on the first ring. Just hearing his voice is doing things to my libido. "Hey, I need to talk to you about something. You got a minute?"

"Sure, what's going on? Are you okay? Something wrong at your apartment?" He is bombarding me with questions.

"No, everything is fine. I think you should invite Elliott to your place tonight and let him know what is going on. Kate is having a hard time keeping our secret and I would feel better if he knows. Maybe he can help us find out more information at SIP? Plus, he's your brother and he should know about us." I get everything out in a rush.

He takes a deep breath. "Hmmp…I guess I can call and invite him over. Is Kate with him?"

"Yes, they are together. They just left our apartment to grab some dinner."

"Okay, I will give him a call. Hurry here, please. I miss you."

"Okay, I am just going to grab some clothes and I'll be on my way."

I hang up and use my key to get into the apartment. I grab my overnight bag and quickly place some clothes and other things I may need in it while Sawyer waits patiently at the door. Before I can close the bag, there is a knock at the door. Who could that be? I walk to the door and see Tristan through the peephole. I open the door, much to Sawyer's disapproval.

"Tristan? What are you doing here?" He pushes his glasses up on his nose and fidgets with his hands. "Well?" I ask impatiently.

"Ana, I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner with me? I would have asked you at work, but you left before I could catch up with you." How did he know where I live?

"How do you know where I live? Did you follow me home or something?" I am extremely pissed off. I have repeatedly turned him down for lunch, and now he wants to go to dinner?

"I'm sorry, Ana. I want to take you out. I like you." Oh lord. I roll my eyes and look at Sawyer, who is barely able to keep from laughing.

"Look, Tristan. I think you are a nice guy. But I am not interested in going out with you. Now, if you don't mind, I was on my way out." Sawyer steps out from behind the door and Tristan looks like he has seen a ghost. Tristan backs out of the way as I lock up the apartment.

"Mr. Matthews, I think it would be best if you left now. You are making Miss Steele uncomfortable." Sawyer escorts him to the elevator and I follow behind. We enter the elevator and Sawyer stands in between me and Tristan. As we get to the garage, Sawyer directs Tristan out of the elevator toward his vehicle. "Miss Steele, please stay here for a moment while a make sure he leaves the property." I nod and watch them walk away.

Less than a minute later, Sawyer is back and escorts me to the SUV. I text Christian a quick message that we are on the way. "Sawyer, are you going to tell Taylor about Tristan?" He nods and I roll my eyes. Of course, he is going to tell him.

We arrive at Escala and Christian greets me with a hug and kiss. "That's a nice hello. How was your day?" I ask him as we walk hand in hand to the living room. I look up and see Kate and Elliott sitting on the couch.

"It's better now that you are here. I missed you today." He kisses me on top of the head. As we approach the living room, Elliott walks over to us.

"When did this happen, bro? You've been in London for a few weeks. I know Ana has been here because I've seen her at Kate's apartment. Something you need to tell me?" He looks between Christian and me, waiting for an explanation. Kate places her hand on his arm in an attempt to calm him down. I'm glad she's here with him.

"Elliott, why don't we go into my office and talk? Ana, you and Kate can grab dinner and head to the library. I'm sure you two have some catching up to do." I nod my head, grab Kate's arm, and walk us toward the kitchen. I hope Elliott isn't pissed at Christian. He was only looking after his business.

"You want to eat now or wait until after everyone has talked? I'd personally like a glass or two wine for our conversation." I reach up and grab two wine glasses and a bottle of red wine that's already waiting on the countertop.

"Is Christian going to tell him everything? That may take a while. Better grab two bottles." Kate and I laugh together.

"I think he will give him the short version, and explain why he didn't tell anyone what has been going on at SIP. Elliott will probably be hurt at first, but hopefully, he will understand. Come on, let me show you my second favorite room in this place." Kate follows me upstairs to the library, and I shut the door after we enter. "Find a chair and get comfy. I've got a lot to tell you."

I start with the first day I saw Christian at SIP and progress from there. I have told her bits and pieces of everything before, so she is familiar with some of it. "Come on Steele, get to the good part. Does he have a big cock or what? If he's anything like Elliott, he's massive." I snort with her comment and she starts laughing hysterically.

"Kate, I've told you before. I don't need to know the size of Elliott's member, or any other information about your sex life. You can keep that to yourself. I have no plans of telling you about Christian's, either. I will tell you that he is well blessed." I snicker when I tell her that. I take another drink of wine and start telling her my feelings for Christian.

"It's hard for me to explain how I feel right now. From the beginning, there has been a connection that neither one of us can explain. The electricity when we touch, wanting to be together all the time, and the insane pleasure with sex. You know I orgasmed the first time we had sex! Is that normal?" I take a big gulp of wine as I think about how fast we are taking things. It's too late to slow down now.

"Ana, I can't tell you what is normal and what isn't. Each relationship is different. Elliott and I have chemistry, too. We get along great and he is such a caring person. You know I have had my fair share of guys, and he has been with a lot of women. We are taking things slow, and seeing how our relationship progresses. Sometimes he stays with me and other times he doesn't. We aren't together all the time, but we talk every day. I can't tell you how to do things with Christian. That is between the two of you." Wow, Kate is being philosophical. She finishes off the wine in her glass and refills it, then refilling mine. We finish off the bottle and continue talking.

"Kate, I just want you to know that you mean the world to me. No matter what happens with our relationships, we will always be BFFs, okay?" She nods and I can see tears welling up in her eyes. "Hey, no crying. What else you want to talk about?"

"How many times have you had sex? Have you given him head yet?" She grins and sits up in her chair. I place my finger on my lips, thinking about how many times we have been together.

"Well…twice the first night, once in the shower before we left for work, then on his home office desk during lunch, and twice in his bed that night." I nod my head, thinking I have it all down. "I think that's it." Kate's eyes are as big as saucers and her mouth is wide open.

"Damn, Ana! You went for it all, didn't you? How was it? Did it hurt the first time? When I had sex the first time, it hurt like hell. I didn't get off, and the guy was horrible. It got better each time, but Elliott is a great lover." I hold my hand up for her to stop talking. "I know, I won't go any further." She chuckles into her glass of wine.

"It only hurt a little bit. He had me so aroused and wet, the pleasure overtook any pain I had. He took good care of me afterward, too. He cleaned me up and held me close. Then I asked if we could do it again. He got aroused instantly and pulled me on top of him. I rode him like I was a bull rider!" I giggle uncontrollably and Kate starts laughing, too. We both have tears in our eyes when we finally stop laughing.

"Ana, you minx! When did you give him a blow job?" I explain lunch yesterday and what transpired. I didn't go into great detail, only talking about how surprised he was to see me in his home office. "Oh, Ana! I'm so glad you have found somebody that will take good care of you. I have read a ton of articles about Christian, and they all talk about how he never has been pictured with any women, except for his mother and sister. I can tell he cares for you." She gets up from her chair and joins me on the couch. She takes my glass from me and sets them both on the table. She hugs me tightly around the neck and doesn't say anything for a few minutes. "I love you like a sister, Ana. Please come to me if you need to talk, okay?" I get choked up, unable to speak. I squeeze her back hoping she understands what I'm trying to say back.

The library door opens and our guys walk in. I look to Christian and he has a grin on his face. "Ana banana, I hope my brother takes good care of you. Otherwise, I will kick his ass. Come here and give me a sisterly hug." He walks over to the couch and I get up to meet him. He hugs me tightly, and I reciprocate. He whispers in my ear, thanking me for loving his brother. I haven't told Christian I love him yet, how does he know I feel that way? Isn't it too soon for that? I don't know.

We break apart and he goes to hug Kate. I walk over to Christian and look into his eyes. "Everything okay?" He nods his head and I leave my questions until later. "We ready to eat? I'm hungry. We've polished off a bottle and a half of wine." I giggle and Christian kisses the end of my nose.

"Absolutely. Let's go." He takes my hand, with Elliott and Kate following behind. Dinner conversation is light, only discussing Elliott's new projects. His eyes light up when he talks about sustainability and how he incorporates energy saving material in all or most of his jobs.

Elliott and Kate leave not long after we finish dinner. Christian and I are cuddling on the couch and he starts talking. "I told Elliott everything. About Elena, about the subs, and about what has been going on at SIP. He knew something wasn't right about Elena, and he said he would help me do whatever it takes to find out what she is covering up." He pulls me up into his lap crossways, and our foreheads touch. "Thank you for being here with me. You gave me the courage to tell him what has been going on. I wouldn't have been able to go through with it if it wasn't for you." He starts kissing my forehead, then both cheeks, the tip of my nose, and finally gives a light kiss on my lips. I pull away and look into his eyes.

"I'm glad I was here, too. You are stronger than you give yourself credit for. I'm glad you have Elliott in your corner." Before we can go any further, Sawyer and Taylor come into the living room.

"Sir, there is something we need to talk to you about." I cringe because I know they are going to discuss my office door being unlocked this morning, and Tristan showing up at my apartment after work. I move to get up off his lap, but he holds me down.

"Do we need to go to my office?" Christian starts running his fingers up and down my back. I get chill bumps on my arms, and I take a deep breath to calm my arousal.

"No sir, we can talk here. It involves Ana, and she needs to be a part of the conversation." Christian's body goes stiff, and his hand stops moving.

"What do you mean it involves Ana? Somebody better start talking right now!" I try to get up, but he keeps me in his lap. He is going to be so pissed off!

"First off, when Ana arrived at work this morning, her office door was open and unlocked. She advised Sawyer that she locked it before leaving yesterday. We checked the camera footage and it showed Tristan using a key to unlock the door. He entered the space and looked over her desk, trying to open the drawers. He also tried to access her computer but was unable to determine the password. He was in there 2 minutes tops. He left there and went to Elizabeth's office. The conversation was quick. She told him to do whatever it takes to get Ana alone." I can feel Christian's grip tighten around me, and his breathing has become heavier. "Go on."

"Elena came to SIP today and introduced herself to Ana. From what Sawyer said, she tried to shake hands and the gesture wasn't returned. She walked into Jack's office and was in there for quite a while. We replayed the audio from his office and they talked cryptically about a meeting place and bringing the goods. I have reached out to my contact at Seattle PD to see what new information they have on the missing girls. He has not called me back yet." He stops and I know this next part is going to push Christian off the ledge.

"Don't we have someone tailing Elena? How did we not know her whereabouts?" Christian is getting worked up, and I need to change the topic for a minute.

"Christian, I'm sure they knew she was there. Aren't we trying to gather as much information as we can without her knowing? Sawyer was in the building and he would have been able to intervene if something were to happen. Please don't get upset over this." I kiss his cheek, hoping to lower his blood pressure before the next bomb gets dropped in his lap.

"Yes, you are right. But I don't like the idea she waltzed into your office and expected you to heel. Knowing that she is stealing from me and trying to harm you is upsetting me. I just want this all to be over with so we can move on. I know you have more to tell me, Taylor, judging by your expression." I look to Taylor and nod my head subtly.

"When Sawyer took Miss Steele to her apartment after work, they ran into a small problem." I can hear Christian growling beside me. "Before they could leave the apartment, Tristan knocked on her door and tried to talk Miss Steele into going out to dinner with him. At the time, I had not listened to the audio of his conversation with Elizabeth. Ana told him she was in no way interested in him that way and asked him how he knew where she lived. He admitted to following her home. Sawyer escorted him off the property without incident."

I sit still waiting for the top to blow off of Christian's head. He moves me off his lap and jumps to his feet. He starts pacing the living room, grabbing at his hair. He sits on the table across from me and leans over, taking my face in his hands. "Ana, I won't survive if something happens to you. We have security in place for your safety, but I am terrified that they will be able to get to you and I won't be there." I look into his scared eyes and softly smile.

I place my hands over his and give him a soft kiss. "Oh, Christian. Everything will be fine. Taylor and Sawyer have everything under control, and I can help if I need to. Don't worry sweetheart." We look into each other's eyes for a few minutes before he kisses me again. This one seems to seal his resolve and he stands up facing Taylor.

"I don't care what you have to do or how you do it. I want Elena, Jack, and Elizabeth to pay for what they have done. I know they are behind the missing girls. We just need to find the link. There is someone within my organization that is feeding him information. I want to know who it is. Tomorrow. Understood?" Taylor nods, and he and Sawyer leave the room.

I stand up and put my arms around his waist. He pulls me into a tight hug. We don't have to say anything else about what happened today. He takes my hand and walks us both to his bedroom. Today has been emotionally draining for both of us. We fall asleep wrapped in each other's arms hoping tomorrow is a day for answers.

I wake up to soft kisses on my shoulder and a hard cock rubbing against my ass. "Good morning, beautiful. How did you sleep?" His voice is husky and full of desire. He is slowly rubbing his cock against me, and I am getting more and more turned on. "I could get used to waking up next to you like this." He rolls me onto my back and settles his body against mine.

I wrap my legs around him and reach up to kiss him. He thrusts his tongue into my mouth, deepening the kiss. I moan into his mouth and grind my hips up into his erection. We break the kiss searching for air and he starts kissing my neck, sending tingles down my spine. "God, Ana. The things you make me feel. I need you." I moan louder, and he continues to place soft, wet kisses down my neck and onto my chest.

I can feel my body rising and I need him inside me now. "Christian, please." Those two words have him looking into my eyes, and slowly entering me. We both groan in pleasure and he slowly moves in and out of me. We are making slow, passionate love. I am overcome with feelings right now, to the point of tears. I can't believe that after a few days, I have fallen head over heels in love with this beautiful, selfless man. We rock back and forth into each other, then fall over the edge together. Three little words are on the tip of my tongue, but I hold back. I don't want to seem like a crazy person for saying them so soon.

We lay there in each other's arms, panting wildly. "Ana, I was serious last night. I don't know what I would do if something would happen to you. You have become so important to me. I want you in my life, in my future." I stare into his eyes, and I can see his worry about my safety.

"I know me too. I will be careful, I promise. Sawyer is there, and I'm sure you have someone else in place that I can't see. I'm thankful you care enough about me to make sure I'm safe. Come on, let's take a shower. I need to get ready for work." I hear him groan as we roll out of bed.

After a long, hot shower, Christian and I sit together at the breakfast bar discussing how the day will go. "I will let you know as soon as we have a name on the employee that is telling Hyde my whereabouts. Keep your eyes on Tristan. We know what he is up to, and they are all getting desperate. Call me if anything goes wrong." He looks like a scared little boy right now. I wish I could hold him and tell him everything will be okay.

"I know. I will call you with any problems. Are you working here today?" I take a bite of pancakes and moan at how good they taste. Christian's eyes dilate in arousal and I chuckle to myself.

"I will stay here today until we find out the connection. Then I will come to SIP and fire the three fuckers. Then take you away and fuck you within an inch of your life. All the moaning you are doing over those pancakes is making me jealous." He grins and takes a drink of his coffee.

"Mmm…I can't wait." I finish up breakfast as Sawyer and Taylor come into the room. "I'm ready to go, Sawyer." I get up off the stool and kiss Christian on the cheek. "Have a nice dear. I will see you later." He gets up off his stool and hugs me tight, kissing the top of my head.

"Stay safe, Anastasia. I mean it." He takes my face in his hands. I nod my head in agreement and walk toward the elevator. I look back over my shoulder and smile.

As the elevator goes down to the garage, I have thought about how to catch the troublemakers. "Sawyer, I have an idea," I tell him some of my plans on cornering Tristan and he tells me that it's not the best idea. I shrug my shoulders and decide to keep the rest to myself. He will end up telling Taylor and ruin it anyway.

The drive to SIP is quiet, and the office is even quieter. Calm before the storm I guess. Everything is going to happen today. With all of Christian's connections, something will be figured out.

The morning passes quickly and I decide to go out for lunch. I haven't heard from Christian all morning, which is odd. I don't text him, in case he wants to come here. That will ruin my plans to obtain information from Tristan. I pick up my desk phone and call Tristan's office. "Tristan, this is Ana. I was wondering if you would like to go to lunch? I feel bad about how things went down last night. I have to run an errand first, so can you meet me at Franklin's on 4th street in about 20 minutes?" He agrees excitedly and I know I have baited the hook. Now it's time to set it and reel him in.

I check my purse for the items I placed in it yesterday and make my way to the back entrance to leave for lunch. I know Sawyer has to stay here, but the second guy will be following me to the restaurant.

I walk into Franklin's and request a booth in the back. I will need privacy for this conversation. I have been there for about 5 minutes when Tristan walks in looking around for me. He sees me and smiles big. Oh, if you only knew what is going to go down today dipshit.

"Ana, I'm glad you finally decided to meet me for lunch. What made you change your mind?" He looks at me with hope in his eyes, and I have to make my story sound convincing.

"Well, I felt bad yesterday after you were escorted from my apartment. Building security has been made aware of some recent break-ins and they want to make sure all the residents in the building are looked after. I need you to understand that I am not interested in a romantic relationship with you, but we do work together and I want to remain friends. You have helped me immensely since I started at SIP, and I don't want things to be awkward between us." I look for any type of negative reaction from him and the only thing noticeable is the muscles in his jaw start to twitch. He came here with the idea that I wanted him romantically. Um...hell to the no!

"Ana, is there something wrong with me? Why don't you want to go out on a date?" I have to fight back laughing at him. I know he is only trying to please his Mistress, but he is coming across desperate.

"First of all, I already have a boyfriend. Second of all, you aren't my type. I go for the bold, dominant type. Not the submissive type. You strike me as the type of guy who lets a woman walk all over him." His face pales significantly and he realizes I know he is submissive. I need to leave the table before I break out in a hysterical laugh. "If you would excuse me, I need to use the restroom." I grab my purse and walk toward the restroom.

I stay in there longer than necessary, hoping he takes the bait. Deciding enough time has passed, I walk out of the restroom and feel someone grab me from behind. I hand comes over my mouth, and an arm comes around my neck. I step backward, pushing the body behind me against the wall. I stomp on their foot with the heel of my pump and slam my elbow into ribs. The person lets go and I turn around to see a startled Tristan doubled over, holding his stomach. I grab him by his hair and pull him into the women's restroom. I lock the door behind us and get to work.

I force him into the chair that sits against the wall. I removed the rope from my purse and use it to tie his feet together, then tie them to the legs of the chair. The entire time, he is begging me to stop, saying he will tell me everything. He's right. He will tell me everything, once he is restrained in the chair. I grab some cable ties from my purse and tie his hands behind his back, then to the chair. Now, I'm ready to get some answers.

"You are going to listen to what I have to say, then you are going to tell me everything from the beginning. Do you understand?" I bend over getting into his face, making sure he knows I will not play around with him. He nods frantically. "First of all, I know you are Elena Lincoln's submissive. I want to know why you went through my office, my desk and tried to log into my computer.

"Elena has been my mistress for about 8 months. At first, everything was great. She was teaching me new things and I was doing everything she asked me to do. I didn't know about her relationship with Jack until a few months ago. She asked me to take one of the office girls on a date, then bring her back to her house so we could have some fun. The first time it happened, I had no idea what she was going to do. When I left her house that night, the girl was tied to the cross in her basement. The next day, the girl didn't show up for work and was never seen again. The pattern continued. Every few weeks, a new girl would start as Jack's assistant. I would try to get the girl to go out with me. I would be nice at the office, offering help to get them to trust me. After dinner, I would drive them Elena's and then I would never see them again. I questioned her once, and after I couldn't walk for a week, I never asked why again."

I feel like I'm going to be sick. Elena is doing something with these girls. I have to find out before it's too late for them. "Keep talking. Why were you in my office? I want to know what Jack has to do with all of this."

He shakes his head. "Elizabeth wanted to find something incriminating to try and force you to resign. I don't know the relationship between Jack and Elena. I have never seen them together outside of SIP. She comes in there right before a new girl starts. I have only heard part of their phone conversations. I think he provides Elena with the girls and gets some type of payout for it. I swear Ana. I wanted to stop helping Elena, but she threatened to go to my family and tell them what kind of person I am. What type of sexual preferences I have. I didn't want to risk them negatively looking at me." He closes his eyes and shakes his head. "I don't know what she is doing with those women. The last girl screamed and begged me to help her and I just walked out the door. I will help you in any way, and tell you anything you want to know."

"Who else is involved outside of SIP? Someone is reporting Christian Grey's every move to Jack. There is also someone helping funnel money out of his business into an offshore account for Elena." He seals his lips together and doesn't say anything. I am waiting for an answer but he stays quiet. I reach down for my purse and pull out my Glock. I cock it back, loading a bullet into the chamber and release the safety. "Who is helping Elena? This is the last time I will ask nicely."

He gulps loudly. "Richard." I look at him, waiting for the last name. "Elena's ex-husband." Holy mother fucking shit balls. Christian is going to go nuts. "One of the girls that work directly under his PA is feeding information to Hyde. She tells him about Grey's schedule, and any last minute changes."

"Why would her ex help her? It was my understanding they divorced a long time ago and he didn't give her anything." I stare expectantly at Tristan, waiting for an answer. He sits mute and I am getting pissed the more time that passes. "You know, I think I will tell the police that you were behind everything. You kidnapped those women and accepted money in return. What do you think? It sounds like a great story to me." He shakes his head violently.

"NO! Richard was pissed at Christian because he blames him for his and Elena's divorce. Elena came to him for help with revenge, promising money and future business ownership. Elena has some connections all over the world, and she has been using them. The women that I have taken to her are either put into a sex trafficking ring or have been sold for black market organ harvesting. If they are virgins, they are auctioned off to the highest bidder for slavery. Otherwise, they are sent to foreign countries and who knows what happens from there. Please, don't kill me, Ana. I will do anything!"

I am astonished at what he has told me. Innocent women have been forced into the unspeakable, and there is no one in their lives to report them missing. Except for the most recent one. "Where is Julia Henson? Where did you take her?" I get up in his face, hoping he won't waste any more time than what he already has.

"Richard owns a shipping company that uses container ships in Seattle Harbor. I overheard Elena mention the ship is sailing this afternoon with a load of precious cargo. Please let me go. I promise I won't help her anymore!" He is begging so hard right now. Any other time, I would stay here and torture the shit out of him. But I have more important things to do. I grab a handful of paper towels from the dispenser and before shoving them into his mouth, I say one last thing.

"If anyone comes in here, you better tell them exactly what you told me or I promise I will come after you. Do you understand?" He nods his head and I stuff the paper towels into his mouth. I engage the safety on my gun and slide it in my purse. I decide I can't leave in these heels, so I change into some flats. Good thing I have a huge purse! "Oh, I need a car and your keys. Where did you park?" He directs his head towards the back and I reach into his pocket for keys. This is so gross. I find the keys and go to unlock the door.

I slowly open the door and look around, checking to see if anyone is waiting in the hall. I don't see anyone, so I walk quickly to the back door. I search the parking lot for his car. I press the key fob to unlock the car and get into the driver's seat. I sit there for a moment, trying to calm my racing heart. I start laughing at what I just did. Chalk it up to watching too many detective shows. Ray would be proud.

I pull up the GPS in the car and check how far away the harbor is. I debate calling Christian or Taylor, but I quickly decide to wait until I get there and see what is going on. I hear my phone ringing in my purse. I see Christian's name on the caller ID and send it voice mail. There are several text messages and missed calls from him.

C – Do you want to meet for lunch? Let me know.

C – Ana, where the hell are you? Sawyer says you are not in your office and not answering your phone.

C – Where the fuck are you? I'm worried. Please call me, baby.

C – Ana, are you okay? Please call me, I'm worried.

C – Okay, have it your way. I'm on my way there to get you!

Oh shit, he is pissed at me! The last text message was 10 minutes ago. He is obviously at SIP and sees I'm not there. I need to hurry to the harbor to find Julia before it's too late. I put my phone away and start the engine.

I arrive at the harbor, and there are tons of ships. This is going to take forever! Maybe I should have called Taylor or Sawyer for help. The next thing I know, my door is pulled open and I'm jerked from the car by two strong arms. A hand is placed over my mouth. It was easy for me to overtake Tristan. This person is really strong. The more I fight, the tighter the grip gets. I stop resisting and try to get a view of who has me captive. I hear a cackling laugh and I know Elena is here.

"Elena looks like your pet wasn't able to restrain Miss Steele here. Thankfully one of my guys can step in and help. Take her to the container with the others." I start to fight harder and Elena grabs my hair, making me look her in the eye.

"Oh, you will bring a nice amount of money. Keep fighting honey. They pay more for rough sex." She cackles again and I wish this asshole will let me go. Right now, I'm regretting not calling Taylor. I only hope the guy they have tailing me can find me before the ship leaves.

This next section contains information that may trigger some sensitive emotions. If you are bothered by mentions of sex abuse or physical abuse, you may want to skip this next part.

I am brought to a large container that appears to be ready for loading onto a ship. They open the door and what I see in front of me makes bile come into my mouth. There are at least 50 women barely clothed, with cuts and bruises all over their bodies. Most are wearing either skimpy undergarments or just bras and panties. I am shoved into the box and the door closes behind me. There is a small light in the ceiling and I look around at these poor women. Most look my age, some younger. They are holding onto each other and crying uncontrollably.

I crouch down to one of the ladies that are near me, asking if she is okay. She nods her head, unable to speak due to the gag in her mouth. Her hands are tied behind her back and I reach to help untie her. She shakes her head and I remove the gag from her mouth. "How long have you been here? What is your name?" She has tears streaming from her eyes, and my heart plummets. All of these women have been taken against their will and will be sold to a random person.

"You need to try and escape. I overheard one of the guards talking about where this ship was headed. You can still escape without being hurt. Please!" I shake my head at her and start to explain why I am here.

"My name is Ana, and I am here to try and help all of you. But I need your help. Someone will be coming for us, but we have to be ready when they get here. Do you think you can do it?" I look around and most of the women are nodding their heads. "Good. I will come to each of you and untie your hands, but you will need to keep your hands behind your back so they don't suspect anything."

I reach around behind the back of the woman in front of me and try to untie her hands. They have tied the rope tight, and it's rubbing into the skin of her wrists. "Have you been sexually assaulted?" She shakes her head. "What is your name?" She looks down at the floor, then back up to me. She has long brown hair and pretty brown eyes. She is beautiful.

"My name is Julia Henson. I don't know how long I have been here. The days are running together. They only come in here to offer a small amount of water. How did you find us?" I take a shaky breath and realize this is the woman that worked at SIP before me.

"Did you work at SIP for Jack Hyde?" Her face pales. She nods and starts crying. I hug her the best I can, and she starts talking about how she got kidnapped.

"I was staying late one evening at work, and one of the other editorial assistants came into my office and offered to take me to dinner. I had worked with him frequently and trusted him. I agreed and we left the office to go out. He offered to drive since it was raining. I didn't think anything about it until we started heading out of the city. I asked where we were going, but he never answered. We pulled into a rich neighborhood and he led me into the house. I kept asking him why we were there and what was going on. His eyes were sad and he kept telling me he was sorry. The next thing I know, I'm being dragged down some stairs and my clothes are being ripped off me. I start fighting back, and something strikes my head and I went unconscious. I wake up tied to some type of device, with some crazy blond woman laughing at me. She told me that I would bring in lots of money with my body. She asked me if I was a virgin and I told her no. She said people paid a lot of money for healthy organs and that I would be sold to the highest bidder. I cried, begging for her to let me go. She just walked up the stairs and shut the door. Next thing I know, I'm in this container.

"Some of the women here have been raped and sodomized by the guards. Others are forced to watch and threatened if they don't cooperate, the same thing will happen to them. How are you going to help us?"

"I work at SIP for Jack Hyde. The owner of the company realized something was amiss when people were continuously being hired for the same position. They were all women. He went undercover to try and figure out what was going on. With the help of his security staff and the Seattle PD, they were close to finding the source. I decided to take matters into my own hands and confront Tristan Matthews. He is the assistant that kidnapped you. He told me everything and told me where to find you and the other women." She starts shaking and I hold onto her, hoping she can calm down enough to help me with the others. "Listen, I know things haven't been great since you've been in here, but we need to work to get everyone free. Can you help me?"

"Of course. Tell me what to do." Before I can tell her the door swings open and Jack and Elena walk in.

"Well, if it isn't Nancy Drew. You have balls, I'll give you that. How did you get Tristan to spill the beans? He never was a good sub. He's too weak." I roll my eyes, wishing he wasn't flanked by security guards. I know I can take him one on one. There are 4 other guys in here, and they are big guys. Jack bends down, getting in my face. "I thought I told you to strip down? We aren't at SIP now. No more rent a cop around to protect you." He touches my cheek and I pull back away from him. "Do it now." I just sit there staring. "Fine, I'll do it for you." He reaches for my blouse and I take the heel of my hand and come up sharply on his chin, knocking him backward. "Okay, we'll do it the hard way then."

He pulls me up by my wrists and tries to rip off my clothes. He pushes me back toward the wall, still trying to rip off my blouse. I try to draw my knee up sharply to hit him in the balls, but he anticipates the move and pushes me hard into the wall. The back of my head hits hard and I see stars for a few seconds. If I don't do something quickly, this will end up bad for me and other women.

**_A/N_**

**_I know I left this on a cliffhanger, but trust me when I say there will be a HEA for Christian and Ana. The next chapter is from Christian's POV. I will post his POV chapter this week before I leave for vacation, and then post an epilogue when I return. Thank you to those that have voted for this story in the Top 5 FSOG WIP stories. I have had fun writing it!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_A/N_**

**_The last chapter had some reviewers calling Ana dumb and stupid for going on her own to try and take down Hyde. Yes, she had agreed with Christian on security, but she is still Miss Independent and wants to do things on her own or in her own way. When Sawyer shot her idea down, it solidified her reasoning for going rogue. Yes it was dumb and stupid, but she was depending on Christian's security to be her back up. This is the last chapter before the epilogue. I hope I have tied up the loose ends, and finalized everything. If I have left anything out, drop it in a review and I'll put it in the epilogue, which will be posted when I return from vacation. I have included a play list in the author note at the end. On to the final chapter!_**

Christian POV

I sit in my home office and wish Ana would have stayed with me today. I have a bad feeling in my gut and I want her with me. I know that Sawyer and Ryan will keep her safe, but I still want her in my presence. I do feel some relief after telling Elliott about my past with Elena.

Flashback to the night before

Elliott follows me into the office and closes the door. "I hope you have some whiskey in here. If you felt like you had to lie to me about where you were, it must be big." I nod and pour two glasses of whiskey.

"El, it wasn't that I didn't want to tell you. I couldn't tell you. I have recently discovered that someone, who I thought was a friend, is stealing money from me. This person is someone I trusted." He takes a drink of whiskey and leans back on the couch. I take a deep breath, knowing this conversation is about to become difficult.

"You know that Elena Lincoln has been friends with mom ever since we were kids, right?" He nods and I continue. "You remember when I became a teenager, I would often get in trouble for fighting and drinking? She is the person that help me overcome that. She practiced something called BDSM to teach me control. She would punish me if I continued to drink and fight, then reward me with sex if I did as she asked. This went on until I went away to Harvard." He finishes his whiskey and gets up to pour more.

"Let me get this straight. You and the creepy lady had an affair? You two fucked?" I stare at him blankly. "I think I'm going to be sick. Why didn't you come to me when you started having problems? I would have helped you. Having that type of relationship with her couldn't have been healthy for you. I hope mom and dad don't know about this. Mom will be crushed." He shakes his head and drains the rest of his whiskey.

"I know what happened between me and Elena sounds disturbing, I promise you that I gained a lot from it. She taught me how to control my emotions, do better at school and stop drinking. I was heading for military school. You were off at college and in no position to help me. I wanted to confide in you, but I liked having a secret affair. It made me feel important to her. I found out later she was doing the same thing to other guys my age. I then decided I wanted no part in being her pet any longer. I asked her to help me become a dominant, and she did. I found out after we parted ways her form of BDSM is considered abuse. When I had reached the point where I couldn't take anymore, she never stopped. I asked her to stop numerous times and she refused, saying I needed to learn how to take it. I often left her house so sore and injured that I couldn't walk. I would tell mom and dad that I worked out too hard and would feel better once I rested.

"Men and women can practice BDSM together in a safe way. There are contracts and safe words so both people are protected. I don't expect you to understand this. I want you to know everything because she is the one that is stealing money from me. I gave her the startup money for Esclava. She comes to me when she needs money to make improvements, or to open another location. It has been brought to my attention that she is taking that money, along with more from within my company, and funneling it into an offshore account. We are working through things trying to find a connection. We believe they are trying to sell women into the black market. All of the women are former employees that have disappeared without a trace. Investigators from the Seattle PD have been looking for a connection, and so far haven't found anything."

"So how does dating Ana play into this? How did you two meet?" He puts his whiskey glass down and leans against my desk. I chuckle to myself when remembering our introduction in the elevator.

"I met Ana at her graduation. I gave the commencement speech and handed out degrees. When we met face to face and shook hands, we shared an instant connection. There was some type of spark between us that do this day I can't explain. She felt it too, but we both didn't act on it. We came in contact again when I decided to go undercover at one of my newly acquired businesses. She is an assistant editor there and her boss is one of the suspects that is helping Elena.

"We came face to face on an elevator and the rest is history. I have never felt this connection with anyone else, and it scares the shit out of me. I know that some people will say we are moving too fast. Neither of us has been in a serious relationship, and we have nothing to compare it to." I finish off my whiskey and place the glass on my desk. I stop drinking because I don't want to get drunk.

"You said earlier Elena helped you become a dominant. What does that mean? You beat women and get off on it?" Elliott almost looks ashamed that he asked that question.

"She taught me how to channel my aggression into sex. I would contract women that would satisfy my needs sexually, without wanting the headache of serious relationship to go with it. I didn't have time for that. I was trying to expand GEH and didn't have time to deal with a needy woman. She would interview a potential submissive and forward their information to me for the final decision. I have been pulling myself away from her for the past few months. She has been trying to rekindle our sexual relationship and I have no interest in that. Especially now that Ana is in my life.

"When I saw Ana in that elevator, and we touched hands. I saw my future. I wanted love, marriage, kids and the house with a white fence. She didn't know who I was at first because I was undercover. My hair color was different, and I had grown facial hair. She recognized me because of my eyes. She confronted me about it and I came clean about everything. She knows about Elena, my previous relationships, and my abusive past before being adopted. Even after discovering all of that, she still wants to be with me. I know I love her, but I haven't told her yet. I don't want to scare her off." I take a deep breath giving Elliott a chance to digest what I have told him.

"So you are saying Ana could be it for you? She is a nice girl and I would hate to see her hurt. When I saw her earlier with you, her eyes were shining with happiness and she looked at you like you hung the moon. Kate talks about her all of the time. She considers her the sister she never had. I'm glad she makes you happy. Just take care of her bro."

I snap out of the flashback hearing my office phone ring. "Grey," I answer quickly.

"Sir, this is Welch. I have some information on who is releasing information about you to Hyde. Barney and I expanded our email search to devices used over company Wi-Fi. We found several email exchanges between Hyde and a dummy email account. The emails contained your detailed schedule, mostly when you were planning to go out of town. The only people that have access to that information is your immediate staff, including security. We narrowed down the IP address and it originates from the company cell phone provided to Olivia Blandino. We have done an extensive background check on her and can't find any connection between her and Hyde. She frequents Elena's salon and we deduce the connection started there."

"Are you fucking kidding me? The leak is coming directly from my essential staff? Has she been fired yet? I well and fucking hope so!" I am seething right now. I can't believe someone on my staff has betrayed me like this. I take good care of them. Sure, I have yelled at Olivia on many occasions, but she is dumb. She only got the job because her father is a Senator, and he asked for a favor.

"Sir, she hasn't arrived at work yet. Do you wish to speak to her in person? I can have someone from security drive her to your home office." I think about having her in my personal space and decide I need to go into GEH.

"No, I will come to GEH and handle this myself. I need hard copies of all correspondence between the two of them waiting for me when I get there." I disconnect the line before he can answer. I text Taylor that I will be leaving for GEH in 30 minutes. I pinch the bridge of my nose wondering what other shit storms will be coming my way today.

On the ride over to GEH, I ask Taylor how things are going at SIP. Sawyer informed him nothing has happened this morning. Jack is not in the office and it's relatively quiet there. I nod my head, not liking the sound of his answer. Hyde has been an asshole to Ana the entire week. Today shouldn't be any different unless he has something in the works.

I ride the elevator up to my floor and consider firing everyone except Andrea and Ros. I step off the elevator and Andrea is waiting for me at her desk. "Good morning, Mr. Grey. Glad to have you back in town." She offers a fake smile and I look over to see if Olivia is sitting at her desk. She hasn't arrived yet, so I nod to Andrea and request a cup of coffee.

"Andrea, can you come to my office, please? I need to discuss something with you." Her face falls, and she scurries to the break room for my cup of coffee. Andrea is having a problem with Olivia's incompetency, so firing her will make Andrea happy.

I sit at my desk and reflect on this past week. So many things have changed me personally, yet my business has been running like a well-oiled machine. I value the people that work for me and it's time I start rewarding them. When I talked to the employees at SIP, they love working there and only have a few things they would change; the freedom of working from home, bringing children into the workplace, and branching out into eBooks. I agree with the changes, and I will start having them implemented. Ros and I have discussed having a daycare established at GEH, so I will get the ball rolling on that as well.

I hear Andrea knock on my door and slowly enter with my coffee. "You wanted to speak to me, Sir?" She places the coffee on my desk and takes a seat in the chair. She appears to be dreading this conversation, so I take her out of her misery.

"Yes, there are a few things I wish to discuss with you. It's nothing bad, so you can relax now." Her shoulders slump and I continue on. "It has been brought to my attention that Olivia has been revealing my personal and professional schedule to Jack Hyde at SIP. We are still connecting the dots with how they met, but early signs show they met through Elena Lincoln. As of right now, Olivia no longer works for GEH. When she arrives at work, security is going to escort her to my office and she will be questioned about her involvement with Hyde, and then terminated." I look up to see a slight smile on Andrea's face.

"I'm sorry if this puts you in a bind, but I can't have her working here after what she has done. I want to know if you have noticed any type of odd behavior from her in the past few months."

"No, Sir. She has kept to herself and only seems to get flustered when you are in the office. I have scolded her numerous times about using her cell phone too frequently. Now I know why. Don't worry about me being short staffed. I work better on my own. I usually found myself doing her job anyway. I know she is here as a favor to the Senator. Have you brought this to his attention?"

"No, the only people that know what is going on concerning her is security. I also want to talk to you about some changes that will be implemented across the board to all GEH owned businesses. We can discuss that later. Anything you want to discuss with me now?"

"No, Sir." I nod my head and she leaves my office. Andrea is one of the few people in my life that I can trust.

Before I can take a drink of coffee, Taylor comes into my office. "Sir, Miss Blandino is downstairs ready to be escorted up by security." I look at the clock, seeing she is already thirty minutes late for work.

"Bring her up. Do you have all of the documentation we discussed before?" He walks over to my desk, handing over a manila envelope.

"It's all in there, Sir. I'll let them know we're ready for her." Taylor calls down to the front desk to have Olivia escorted up.

When they enter my office, Olivia has already started crying. The proof is her mascara running down her face. Wilson, one of the main entrance security guards asks if he needs to stay while we interrogate Olivia. "No, we can handle it from here. Thank you." He exits my office and Taylor instructs Olivia to sit down.

"I'm sure you realize why you are here. Anything you want to say to defend yourself?" She doesn't answer, only crying harder. Christ Almighty.

"Okay, I will start with one question. Why?" I look to her expectantly, waiting on some bullshit answer and she just stares at me. "Well? I'm waiting."

She calms down and wipes her eyes with a tissue. "Jack is blackmailing me. He told me if I didn't help him, he would go to my father and tell him how I like to go to BDSM clubs. I don't know how he figured out who I was. I had a mask on my face and our identities are supposed to remain anonymous. He told me not to tell anyone, even you, what he wanted from me. At first, he only wanted to know your whereabouts at certain times. Then it started happening all of the time. When I tried to back out, he sent a video to my cell phone. He said if I didn't follow through with what he wanted, the video would be sent to my father." She starts crying again.

"Why didn't you tell me he was threatening you? If you have learned anything by working for me, it should be that I am a powerful man. I could have helped you. Now, you have compromised my safety, as well as countless other people that are involved in my life. When was the last time you spoke to Hyde?"

"He emailed me yesterday wanting to know when you would be back into town. I told him I didn't know. You were schedule to be in London for a few more weeks. I'm sorry, Mr. Grey. I know that I have jeopardized my job here, but I hope we can work something out. I don't want my father to find out."

"I have one other question to ask you. Hyde has been working with someone in the finance department here. Do you know who that person is?" Her face pales and her breathing becomes erratic. She mumbles something and takes a deep breath.

"She's my roommate. Her name is Bianca Stevens. She works as an administrative assistant for Devin King." I nod to Taylor and he calls security to have her escorted to my office. It's time to find out how they are all connected.

A few minutes later, I hear a woman cursing and screeching outside of my office. "Get your hands off me. I don't deserve to be handled this way. I will be contacting my lawyer!" I laugh. It won't be to file charges against someone, it will be to defend yourself instead.

Wilson escorts Miss Stevens into my office and forces her to sit down next to Olivia. Her eyes widen when she looks at me, then narrow when she looks at Olivia. "Oh for crying out loud! You couldn't keep your mouth shut, could you?" Miss Stevens seems to have a little bit of backbone.

"Miss Stevens, how do you know Jack Hyde? Think hard before you consider lying." She looks down at her hands in her lap and doesn't answer me. "Miss Stevens, you can either answer me now or talk to detectives when they arrest you for accessory to kidnapping. What's it going to be?"

"I haven't kidnapped anyone! Why would I be arrested for that? I have done nothing wrong. Now, if you don't mind, I would like to return to my desk. I have work to do." Before she can stand, Taylor, places a firm hand on her shoulder and forces her to remain seated.

"I have written proof that you are helping Jack Hyde steal money from me. How do you know him? Who else are you helping?" She looks at Olivia and rolls her eyes.

Her eyes shoot daggers at Olivia, then speaks directly to her. "You are so weak. No wonder you make a good submissive." She then directs her answer to me. "Jack and I were introduced about a year ago at a BDSM club. He and his submissive were interested in joining and I was asked to show them around the club. Mistress told me he was to receive the best treatment while he was there. He would get free drinks, access to a private room; you name it, he got it. On the house. They joined after that night, and we became acquaintances."

I think I already know the answer, but I ask the question anyway. "What is the name of the club and who is the Mistress you are referring to?"

"Entourage is the name of the club and Elena Lincoln is the Mistress there. She decides who can join, who visits, etc. She has control over the entire place. Her ex-husband Richard owns it. From what I understand, they make very good money." I close my eyes in disbelief. Not only is she stealing money from GEH, but she is also using Eslcava as a cover-up for the BDSM club.

"You are both fired. When you leave this office, you are no longer allowed on any property that is owned by GEH. Miss Stevens, you will be arrested before you leave the property. With your help, 10 million dollars of my hard earned money has been transferred to an offshore account that belongs to Elena Lincoln. I hope the attorney you were speaking of earlier is a defense attorney because you will need one. Taylor, please escort these women out of my office."

"Gladly, Sir." When they leave my office, I take a deep breath. This web is more tangled than I imagined. I grab my phone and call Ros.

"Well, you left Ana alone long enough to show up for work?" she cackles in my ear. I roll my eyes.

"Shut the fuck up, Ros. There has been a development. I need you in my office, please." I hang up before I give her a chance to answer. I take a drink of coffee and it's already cold. I ring Andrea and request a fresh cup.

Ros follows Andrea into my office and after handing over my coffee, Andrea scurries out the door. "What have you done to her now?" Ros laughs, I stare blankly at back at her.

"There has been a development. Olivia has been feeding Hyde my schedule, so he knows exactly what I have been doing for the past year, at the least. I also found out Bianca Stevenson is the finance contact that is helping him and Elena funnel money from GEH to an offshore account; making it look like expenses. Richard Lincoln is helping Elena financially. I don't know why they are working together, considering it hasn't been too long ago they hated each other. Olivia and Bianca have been fired."

"Wow, great first day back. What's our next move? You have controlling shares in Lincoln Timber. You want to sell them off?"

"I need to find something to connect Richard to the missing women. Pull his company information and find out any connection with ports on the west coast. He has to be involved somehow. Let me know when you have something."

"You got it, boss." Ros walks out and I stand up and walk to the large window behind my desk. I look out over Seattle, thinking about any connection Richard Lincoln could have with the missing women. I turn back around and grab the phone off my desk, dialing Taylor.

He answers and I ask him to come to my office. He enters a few seconds later, and I ask if Seattle PD has been able to make any headway with their investigation. "I have reached out to my contact already this morning. He said they are following up on some leads, and he will contact me when they have something concrete. I asked if they checked Richard Lincoln and he said he was one of the subjects they were looking into."

"Okay, thank you, Taylor. Keep me posted." He nods and leaves my office. I look at phone checking for any messaged from Ana. I don't see any, so I reach out to her.

C – Do you want to meet for lunch? Let me know.

I put my phone away and start looking over contracts. It's been 30 minutes and I haven't heard back from Ana, so I phone Sawyer. He checks her office and she is not there. My anxiety is kicked up a notch. I text her again.

C – Ana, where the hell are you? Sawyer says you are not in your office and not answering your phone.

I start to click my pen and think of ways to punish her for her lack of communication. She knows how I feel about her security, especially now that Hyde has upped his aggression. I text her again.

C – Where the fuck are you? I'm worried. Please call me, baby.

Taylor comes back into my office, revealing his conversation with his Seattle PD contact. "They have found a connection with Richard Lincoln. One of his ships is currently docked at the Seattle Harbor. The log records show it is due to depart this evening, headed for the Northern Coast of Africa." I feeling of dread overtakes me, and I sit down at my desk. I start running my hands through my hair.

"Taylor, I can't get in touch with Ana. I have texted her with no response, and Sawyer says she is not in her office. I need to find out where she is. Get in contact with Ryan and get her location." I text her again.

C – Ana, are you okay? Please call me, I'm worried.

"Ryan says she is at Franklin's eating lunch with Tristan. He has eyes on her right now."

Fucking Christ! I am going to spank the shit of her for this! "You tell him she does not get out of his sight or he's fired!" Taylor nods and relays the message to Ryan. I text Ana again. I know she ignoring me now, which pisses me off even more.

C – Okay, have it your way. I'm on my way to get you!

"Let's go Taylor." My anger has changed over to worry because she still hasn't answered me. Ryan has been keeping in touch with Taylor about Ana's whereabouts. He answers his phone and curses. "What's going on now? Where are they?"

"Sir, Ryan said Ana left the table and hasn't returned. Tristan got up to follow her and they both have not returned to the table. They have been gone for about 10 minutes. What do you want him to do?"

"He needs to find her, Taylor. Whatever it takes. Understand?" I take my tie off and throw it into the seat. I stare at my phone, wishing for Ana to call me or text me. I grab my hair, pulling at it. This can't be happening. I just found her. I can't lose her.

"Sir, I'm putting Ryan on speaker. He is in the women's restroom and has found something." My heart sinks into my stomach. "You're on speaker, Ryan. Go ahead."

"Sir, I am in the restroom at Franklin's and I found Tristan tied to a chair with paper towels shoved in his mouth. He is tied to the chair with rope and cable ties. He says Miss Steele is the one that did it." I can't believe what I'm hearing! Ana tying someone to a chair? "He says she interrogated him about the missing girls and who is helping Elena and Jack. He said she is on her way to Seattle Harbor to look for the missing women. And Sir, Richard Lincoln is the one that owns the ship. He has been helping them all long to get revenge on you. What do you want me to do with him? I need to leave to find Miss Steele."

"Ryan, we will send Sawyer over there." I text Sawyer to get to Franklin's ASAP. "Sawyer is on the way. Where is the ship located at the harbor? Aren't hundreds of them there? How do we know which one?"

"Tristan doesn't know sir. Sawyer is here now and I'm leaving to look for Miss Steele. She is driving Tristan's car. I will keep you posted, Sir." The line disconnects and rings again.

Taylor answers the phone and immediately puts it on speaker. "Taylor, this is Detective Cole from Seattle PD. We have received information that Richard Lincoln has a container ship at Seattle Harbor, possibly loaded with some of the missing women from SIP. We have uniformed officers, as well as the FBI, headed there now. I have to ask you not to go." Before Taylor can say anything, I yell into the speaker.

"Detective Cole, I am going to the docks whether you like it or not. My girlfriend is on her way there and I have reason to believe she will be in danger if she is discovered. She is driving a black Honda Civic. Her name is Anastasia Steele." I check my cell phone again, wishing Ana would call me. I feel like I'm going to be sick. "Taylor, how far out are we?"

"Grey, I understand why you are going there, but please stay out of it. You would be interfering in a federal investigation."

"I don't give a shit who is in charge of the investigation! I am going there to prevent my girlfriend from putting herself in harm's way, even though she already has to a certain extent. Please don't ask me to stay out of it, because I will not!" My breathing is heavy, and I feel my blood pressure rising.

"Fine, do not proceed until we get there. Lincoln has armed security at the dock. They will shoot first and ask questions later." Detective Cole disconnects the line as we are pulling into the harbor. We drive around, checking each area for Tristan's car.

"Sir, it's here." I jump out of the car before it comes to a complete stop. "Mr. Grey, Sir, please remember what Detective Cole said." I walk to the car, looking inside for any clues. The door is still open and keys are in the ignition. Her purse is on the floorboard, and her cell phone is on the seat. Dammit, Ana. Why didn't you tell me what you were planning?

"Do you know if she talked to Sawyer this morning about what her plans were? She may have bounced ideas off him before going to work." Taylor places his phone to his ear and I hear one side of the conversation with Sawyer. He hangs up quickly.

"He said she planned to invite Tristan to lunch and try to persuade him into sharing what information he knew. When he told her it wasn't a good idea, she shut down and said nothing else."

"Why in the fuck didn't I know about this earlier? I would have made Ryan sit in her office, follow her to the bathroom, anything to keep her ass from going anywhere. This whole shit show could have been prevented." I hear cars approaching and I turn to see a slew of marked and unmarked cars pulling in behind my SUV.

"Grey, thank you for waiting for us. We have a container number that was given to us by an employee at the harbor office. Please stay behind us." I nod my head and follow them as they approach one of the containers. I hear screaming and my first instinct is to run towards it. Taylor grabs my arm, and it takes everything in me not to jerk away and run to the container.

The next thirty seconds flash before my eyes. The uniformed officers slam through the container door, guns drawn. There is yelling back and forth and shots are fired. The only thing I want to do is make sure my Ana is ok. I could care less about the rest of them right now. She is my life. I didn't even get to tell her that I love her. Detective Cole holds his hand up for us to wait until the officers give the all clear to proceed.

Once they clear the container, I look around for Ana as I walk through the door. When I see her, my eyes bug out of my head. She looks like one of Charlie's Angel's! She has a gun drawn on Hyde, and he is on the floor, screaming in pain. He is bleeding from the leg from an apparent gunshot wound. An officer approaches her, requesting her to drop her weapon. She tells him she will once Hyde is handcuffed. The officer places handcuffs on Hyde and requests an EMS response to assess his wound. Ana places the gun on the floor and takes a step back. Her hands are trembling and I run over to her, engulfing her in a hug.

"Ana, baby. Are you okay? You scared the shit out of me! I thought I had lost you. Why did you do this on your own?" We are holding each other tight, and she starts to sob in my arms. I kiss the top of her head and breath in her scent.

Once she calms down, she pulls back and looks up at me. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you what was going on. I mentioned it to Sawyer this morning and he thought it wasn't I good idea that I try to get information from Tristan. We were running out of time, and I didn't know what else to do. How did you find me?" I place my hands on her cheeks and kiss her softly.

"Ryan followed you to the restaurant and watched you from the outside. When you both didn't return from the restroom, he went in looking for you. That's where he found Tristan, tied to a chair with paper towels shoved into his mouth. I think you and I both figured out information at the same time. Taylor's source with Seattle PD told us about the container and Richard Lincoln being involved.

"I kept trying to get in touch with you today, and you never responded. When Sawyer said you weren't in your office, I started to panic. You just came into my life, Ana. I don't want to lose you. Please don't do anything like this again. I know you wanted to help those women, but you put yourself in extreme danger. Richard Lincoln is being investigated by the FBI and he would have not thought twice about loading you on the ship and sending you to parts unknown." I kiss her forehead, both her cheeks, her nose and then her soft lips. She sighs with my kiss and I pull away looking at her. "Want to tell me why you decided to restrain Tristan?"

She shakes her head and frowns. She looks over her shoulder at the numerous women spread throughout the container. "Some of these women have been here for a month. They were only given water, with no food. They were sexually and physically assaulted. Others were forced to watch or face the same treatment. I can't believe men want to do this to women. What is wrong with them?" She looks into my eyes, searching for answers.

"I don't know, baby. Hopefully, we can get these women out of here and offer any treatment they need for recovery." I pull her closer to me. "When we walked in, you had a gun drawn on Hyde. How did that happen? Did he hurt you?" She squeezes me tight around the waist and buries her head in my chest. "Ana?" I pull her away from me and look down into her eyes.

"I was talking to Julia, the assistant that was reported missing by her mother. I was telling her how we were going to help the other women escape when Hyde came in and grabbed me up. He told me to strip down like the others and I refused. He grabbed my wrists and forced me up against the wall. He started to rip my blouse and I tried to knee him in the balls. He anticipated my move and forcefully pushed my head to the wall. I saw stars and my vision blurred. I knew where things were headed if I didn't stop him. So, while he was looking down at my shirt, I head-butted his nose, knocking him off balance. When he released me, I pulled my knee up to his balls and he went to the ground. It gave me a few seconds to reach down at my ankle and remove the pistol I had placed there when I left the restaurant." She takes a breath and I look at her in pure shock. "I know you don't like guns, and I promise I will respect that when we are together. I knew there was potential for danger and I wanted to make sure I was protected. Anyway, I drew the gun on Hyde. He made a move toward me, and I pulled the trigger, hitting him in the knee. That is when Seattle PD busted through the door. You saw the rest."

I pull her close to me again, kissing her hair. "Ana, Ana, Ana. Don't ever do this again. Security is in place for a reason. What will Ray think when he finds out about what you did? I have half a mind to call him now so he can tell you how stupid you were for coming here alone. I hope you have learned a lesson."

"I am sorry, I never meant to put my life in danger. I just went with an idea and it escalated into something more. I promise to tell you and security everything from now on. Do you forgive me?" She looks up at me and I can't hold back anymore.

"Of course I forgive you. But when we get home, you will be punished." Her eyes darken with lust, and she licks her lips.

"Promise?" Without answering, I lean down and kiss her lips.

"You bet. But first, you will be checked out by the EMTs." I take her hand, leading her out to one of the ambulances.

I watch as the EMTs assess her for a concussion and any other injuries. She has a small bump on the back of her head, but otherwise she is ok. She was released without needing to be transported to the hospital, with the promise to go to the ER if she develops severe headaches or nausea.

We arrive back at Escala and I run us a bath. She is sitting on the bed with her hands in her lap. "What's wrong, baby? Are you in pain?" She shakes her head. I get on my knees in front of her and put my hands on her cheeks. "What's going on?"

"When I saw you come into that container, I knew I had messed up by not telling you where I was. Your hair was on its end, your white dress shirt was wrinkled and untucked and you had taken off your tie. I'm so sorry, Christian." She starts sobbing and I pull her into me.

"Don't cry, Ana. It's over now. I hope you've learned something from this. I know Ray has taught you a lot about self-defense and trusting your instincts, but there are people out there who are ruthless and don't care about following rules. Once people find out you are my girlfriend, crazy people will come out of the woodwork. Are you ready for that?"

"I have learned something from this. I am yours and you are mine. From now on, I will tell you everything. Even if I have heartburn or craving a piece of chocolate. You will know. Everything. And yes. I am ready for the world to know that you are my boyfriend. I love you Christian." She leans down and places a chaste kiss on my lips.

"I love you, too. You mean so much to me Anastasia. I wouldn't have survived if something would have happened to you. Come on, the bath water should be ready." I take her by the hand and lift her off the bed.

Leading her into the bathroom, we stop by the edge of the tub. I remove her clothing, piece by piece. I help her into the tub, and quickly remove my clothing so I can join her. She leans forward and I slide in behind her. We relax into each other and sit in silence for a few moments. I take a sponge and pour some bath oil on it, making it foam up. I slowly work it over her body, washing the events of today off her. Her head is leaning on my shoulder, and I softly kiss her neck. I rinse the soap off when I'm finished, and continue to rub her body with my fingertips.

"Touch me, Christian," she moans as I take one nipple in between my thumb and fingers. She takes my other hand and guides it down to her pussy. "Please, touch me. I need you, Christian." I circle her clit with my thumb and insert a finger into her wet heat. She starts grinding her pussy on my finger and I insert another one. I can feel her tightening around me. I squeeze her nipple harder and push her over the edge. I remove my fingers from her pussy and she turns around to straddle me.

Before I can say anything, she guides my hard cock into her warm center and I almost come right then. "God, baby. You feel so warm and tight. I'm not going to last." She wraps her arms around my neck and slowly grinds herself onto my cock. She rocks her hips back and forth and round and round, taking what she wants from me. She opens her eyes and looks into mine. I am overwhelmed with so much love for her that I can't speak. No words need to be said right now. Our bodies are doing all of the talking. She starts to quiver and tighten around my cock and I can feel the tingle start in my balls. She picks up the pace and starts to moan my name. I push my hips up when she pushes down. I feel her fall over the edge into orgasm, and I quickly follow behind.

We sit there wrapped in each other and can feel the water getting cool. "Baby, I think we should get out. The water is getting cool. I don't want you to get sick." She nods and stands up, reaching for the towels that hang next to the tub. She hands me one and wraps one around herself. "Don't worry about getting dressed." I remove her towel and replace it with a fluffy robe. I do the same for myself and we exit into the bedroom.

"Are you hungry? Gale prepared something for us and left it in the warmer. I didn't think you would want to go anywhere after what happened today. Besides, there is something I want to talk to you about." I take her hand and together we walk out to the kitchen.

"What is it you want to discuss with me?" Ana takes a bite of her chicken stew and waits for me to answer.

"I have been thinking over the suggestions from SIP employees and I would like to discuss them with you. Do you feel like talking now?" She nods her head and I continue. Before I can go into any details, I hear a throat clearing behind me. I turn around and see Taylor standing near the kitchen.

"Sir, I have some information I'd like to share with you from Seattle PD." I nod my head and he continues. "Richard and Elena Lincoln were arrested at the airport while they were attempting to board an airplane to the Cayman Islands. The FBI had warrants for both of them for kidnapping and extortion. An arrest warrant was issued as well for Elizabeth Morgan. Seattle PD just picked her up at her apartment. It appears she was packing a bag to leave town. She had her passport and a one-way ticket to the Caymans. She was not aware that Hyde had been arrested. I just thought you would like to know what happened after you left the docks." I look at Ana and see her smiling. I smile too.

"The women that were found in the container, were any of them former employees of SIP?" I take a drink of water, waiting for Taylor's response.

"They are all accounted for. The other women were prior subs that Elaina couldn't place with a dominant. She was selling them off to whoever would buy them. They originally wanted to sell them for organ harvest but found they could get more money for black market slaves. As of right now, they are being treated for their injuries and receiving psychological help for what they went through while in captivity. Ana, if I may say I am impressed with what you did today, but please don't do it again. Mr. Grey was beside himself with worry, and I'm surprised he has any hair left." He nods his head and smiles before leaving us along to finish dinner.

"Wow, all of them are accounted for? That is great. I can't believe Elena would stoop that low to sell people for money. It just shows how sadistic she is." She sighs and takes a deep breath. "Can GEH cover the treatment costs of the victims? I think it's the least that can be done for the former SIP employees." I nod in agreement.

"I agree. I will contact HR in the morning to arrange for it. Now, back to our conversation. Most, if not all of SIP employees are happy with how things are going. The recommendations they have include onsite daycare or allowing children to be brought to work, the freedom to work from home, and possible expansion into eBooks. What do you think?" She pushes her plate away from her and takes a drink of water.

"I like the idea of expanding into eBooks. With today's technology advancing quickly, it is a no brainer. Some people still buy print books, but the majority like digital. Plus it saves paper. As far as the other ideas, I'm all for them, too. I like the idea of working from home when we have children." Her eyes sparkle when she talks about our future. "You do want kids, right?" She holds her breath waiting for my answer.

I stand up, taking her into my arms. "I want to travel and show you the world, and give you everything else that comes along with it. Is that what you want?"

"I want everything with you. Marriage, children, everything," she says excitedly. I kiss the tip of her nose, then pull her into a hug.

I take her hand and lead her back into the bedroom. "Now Miss Steele, it's time for your punishment." Her eyes twinkle with excitement.

"Bring it on, Mr. Grey." She smiles coyly, and I close the door to our bedroom. My heart is full of love for this woman and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with her.

**_Playlist_**

**_Dangerous Woman – Ariana Grande_**

**_No Place – Backstreet Boys_**

**_Drunk on Your Love – Brett Eldredge_**

**_Toxic – Britney Spears_**

**_Everything I do, I do it for you – Bryan Adams_**

**_You Are The Reason – Calum Scott w/Leona Lewis_**

**_Never Be the Same – Camila Cabello_**

**_Speechless – Dan & Shay_**

**_Beautiful Soul – Jesse McCartney_**

**_All of Me – John Legend_**

**_Your Love Is My Drug – Kesha_**

**_Sugar – Maroon 5_**

**_Slow Hands – Niall Horan_**

**_I Melt – Rascal Flatts_**

**_Hands To Myself – Selena Gomez_**

**_Craving You – Thomas Rhett w/Maren Morris_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_A/N_**

**_I have done you all an injustice. This story was originally to be about Grey going undercover and I ended it with Ana stealing the show. Thank you to Cthewoods for pointing out that Ana always steals the show. I have written an alternate ending that I hope you will like. Thank you to those that voted Grey Undercover for the best WIP for the month of June. There are so many great stories out there and I'm glad you have enjoyed this one. The next chapter will be the Epilogue. _**

Chapter 9 – Alternate Ending

Christian POV

I watch Ana walk into the elevator with Sawyer and my mind is working overtime…how can a beautiful woman like her be in love with someone like me? I shake my head and walk to my home office. Taylor brought documents that will hopefully lead us to who is behind the missing women and who is helping Elena and Hyde.

I open the folder and skim a printout of emails and text messages. Most of the correspondence is from Elena to a possible burner phone discussing packages being delivered and transfers being completed. I pull out the transaction list from the offshore account and compare dates. The finance department sent over a spreadsheet listing expenses from Esclava. When a package is delivered, money is transferred from GEH finance into an expense account for Esclava. Approximately 5-7 days later, money is transferred from the expense account into the offshore account. The monthly amounts are over $300,000. Backtracking over the past three years, the amounts have varied, making it difficult to find a pattern.

I throw the papers on my desk and pinch the bridge of my nose. I can't believe I trusted Elena and gave her free reign. I'm more than disappointed in my finance department for not discovering this. I need to find out who is responsible for making the transfers. I text Taylor to come into my office. Maybe he has some information from Welch.

"Sir, you wanted to see me?" I nod and point to the chair in front of my desk.

"Has Welch sent over any updates on who in finance is helping Elena? I have found a pattern in money transfers for the past three years. I'm sure it goes back further but that will require an external audit and I don't have time for that right now."

"Not only is there a person in finance that is helping her, but there is also someone within the executive staff that is helping her. Welch said Barney is working on IP addresses and correspondence to Hyde that traces back to your staff. He will be calling me back within the hour to let me know who it is." I feel my blood pressure rising.

"What?" I yell. "Someone within my staff has been feeding Hyde information about my whereabouts? First, money is being stolen from me and now my safety is being compromised?"

_What the fuck?_

"Sir, my gut feeling says it's Olivia. Her father is a senator and she got the job as a favor to him. She is constantly screwing things up and we have found some more personal information about her over the last few days. She has a membership at an exclusive BDSM club in Seattle. If that information were to get out, it could damage her father's reputation. The person in finance is a wildcard, but most likely an assistant or intern with nothing to lose." I sigh, and nod in agreement.

"Olivia is into BDSM? That must be her connection with Elena. I will talk with Andrea and find out if there was any type of interaction between Olivia and Elena when I was not around. I am going to get dressed and go into GEH. I should be ready in 20 minutes. This situation needs to be resolved today before anyone else can get involved."

"I agree, Sir." Taylor leaves my office and I lean back in my chair. The puzzle pieces are falling into place. I close my eyes, reflecting on this week with Ana. It started as something covert and undercover and led to me finding the love of my life. My conversation with Elliott and his reaction to my relationship with Elena is still fresh in my mind.

_Flashback to the night before_

_Elliott follows me into my office and grabs a glass, pours some scotch and drinks it down in one gulp. _

_"__Elliott, what I have to say is not going to be easy. Please let me get it all out before you say anything." He nods and I start from the beginning. "You remember how hard it was for me to adjust living with you, mom and dad? How hard it was for me to talk? Yes, things became a little easier when we adopted Mia. For me, things got worse when I became a teenager. You had left for college and I didn't know how to handle certain things. I wanted to have sex with girls but I didn't want them to touch me." He pours another glass, then hands one to me. I take it and drink it all at once. I set the glass back down on my desk and start pacing my office._

_"__It wasn't that I didn't like the touch of a woman. Them touching me would cause flashbacks to my childhood. I was afraid to let them touch me for fear of lashing out at them. I became angry at everyone and I started to fight at school. I kept getting kicked out, which frustrated mom and dad. When I was 15, I had been expelled from another school and dad threatened to place me in military school. Mom begged him to give me another chance. She explained to him that Elena was looking for someone to help her around the house. Her husband was out of town a lot and she had landscaping work that needed to be done. She offered to help me and mom thought the manual labor would give me an outlet." I take another deep breath and pour another drink._

_"__The first day I was there, Elena came outside dressed in minimal clothing, carrying a glass of iced water. I had been out all day in the hot sun and made a smart comment to her how nice it would have been to have the water earlier. She slapped me across the face and then kissed me. She never once touched any other part of my body. She pulled away from the kiss and told me to come back tomorrow. I went home hornier than I have ever been. _

_"__When I returned the next day, she took me straight into her house and started talking about releasing stress with sex. She talked about how I could have sex without being touched and I was intrigued. She said she could show me how and led me to her basement. The room she led me into had all types of whips, canes, crops, and devices that held restraints. I hesitated to agree to anything but she told me it was the only way to get what I wanted from a woman. That night she tied me to the bed and had sex with me. It was pleasurable and I wanted more. I agreed to have her teach me the basics. From that day on, every afternoon I would go over and she would tie me up and push my sexual limits. I learned quickly to behave in school or I would be punished, usually with a whip or crop." I stop talking and look to Elliott. He has a look of disgust on his face._

_"__Christian? Do you mean to tell me you allowed that woman to touch you like that? You know that is abuse, right? You were fifteen years old for Christ's sake! Does Mom know about any of this?" He is shaking his head, getting madder by the minute._

_"__Up until three days ago, I thought she had helped me. It took me telling another person what happened to realize she abused me. Mom has no idea. I will tell her eventually, but not right now. I recently discovered Elena has been stealing money from my company. We are in the process of finding who her accomplices are. There is no way she can do this on her own. I need your help in finding out some additional information."_

_"__Whatever you need, bro. I wish you would have come to me with this. That woman is poison. Who knows how many other people she has manipulated over the years. Does Ana know about her?"_

_"__Yeah, I told her everything about me. She knows about me being adopted and what went on with Elena. She pointed out how it was abuse. There is something else you need to know." I stop for a moment trying to gather my thoughts. _

_"__Christian, it's okay. Tell me everything. I want to help you." He walks over and stops in front of me, placing a hand on my shoulder._

_"__My "relationship" with Elena went on for five years. I decided I no longer wanted to be a submissive. She showed me how to be in control of a woman during sex. I became a dominate and contracted submissive women. That lifestyle ended for me when I met Ana."_

_"__What do you mean submissive? You tie women up and have sex with them? They do whatever you say? There are women out there that enjoy that type of thing?" Elliott's eyes are wide as saucers like he doesn't believe this type of thing exists._

_"__Yes, there are women out there that enjoy sex in that way. They get off on the pain of being tied up and having rough sex. Everything is consensual. When they reach their limit, they say a safe word and everything stops."_

_"__Is Ana into it? I mean, does she like the kinky stuff?" His face scrunches up as he talks. I chuckle to myself knowing she is not submissive at all._

_I shake my head and smile. "No, she isn't into the lifestyle. She is curious about it, though. We haven't explored anything yet." _

_"__Listen, bro. I want you to know I am here for you, whenever and wherever you need me. You deserve happiness and if Ana is your person, go for it. I love you, man." He chokes out the last part and gives me a strong hug. I hug him back, wishing I would have told him this a long time ago. _

_End of flashback_

One of the reasons I went undercover was to discover why the turnover rate was high at SIP. Since no one knew who I was, it was easy to ask questions. There was no pressure to impress the boss. They could say what they wanted without fear and consequences. Overall, the business is running smoothly. So far, no connection has been found between Jerry Roach and Jack Hyde. Jerry has left each editor to their own devices and only intervenes if the author has an issue. The departments run well on their own and the only exceptions being Human Resources and Jack Hyde.

I look over the financials for SIP and they are making decent money. With the addition of eBooks, their profits could skyrocket. I plan to give each editor and their assistant a raise, and the option to work from home. As long as they have access to a computer and the internet, there is no reason to come into the office every day. I will also implement an in house daycare at SIP and Grey House, at no cost to the employees.

I am brought out of my thoughts by my cell phone ringing. I check the caller ID and see Elliott's name. "What's up, Elliott?" I answer.

"Bro, I told you last night I would help you with Elena. I just left a coffee shop near one of my job sites and she was there. Have you looked into her ex-husband?" I am shocked by his question. I didn't think she would work with him, giving their divorce didn't end well for her.

"No, I haven't considered him at all. Elena told me she doesn't talk to him. Their divorce was pretty nasty and he wouldn't have anything to do with her. Was he with her at the coffee shop?" My mind is going a million miles an hour. He would have the capability financially to help her. His contacts alone could provide her an easy escape to another country and possibly avoid any criminal charges.

"They were sitting in a back corner booth having a heated discussion. I couldn't get close enough to hear what they were saying. I left the shop and I stayed in my truck until they came out, leaving in separate cars. Do you think he is helping her?" I can hear rustling in the background while he speaks.

"It's a possibility I guess. I will have my guys look into it. Thanks for letting me know."

"No problem, bro. I told you I would help you if I could. Thanks for talking to me last night. Call me if you ever need to talk, man. I need to go. I'm headed to a job site to fire an employee."

"I'm glad we were able to talk. What's going on with your employee? Anything I can help with?"

"Nah, just a guy that can't keep his hands to himself. The female office staff have complained about inappropriate comments from him. He talks about their body and certain things he would like to do to them. He is already on my watch list because of what he did to Ana." My ears perk up.

"What do you mean? What happened to Ana?" I am pissed that I don't know what is going on, especially if it happened this week.

"Cool down, bro. Before you met Ana, she came with Kate to a party at my house. One of my guys came on to her and wouldn't take no for an answer. She readjusted his balls and he left before I could say anything to him. The next day at work, he said he was drunk and didn't realize she was a friend of mine. I went off on him about not respecting a woman when she says no. Some complaints came in this past week so I am letting him go. I don't need an employee like that."

"Ana never told me about him. As long as you have it covered, I will let it go. If you need my help with anything, call me. I need to call Welch about Richard Lincoln."

"Alright, bro. Catch you later." The call ends and I consider going to SIP and asking Ana about this guy that attacked her. Why didn't she tell me about it? I can't worry about that now. I grab my phone and call Welch.

"Sir?" He answers on the first ring.

"Welch, I need you to look into Richard Lincoln and Lincoln Timber. He and Elena are in contact with each other, and there is a possibility he is helping her. I need financials and anything else you can find."

"Of course, Sir. I will call you back when I have something." The call ends and I toss my phone on my desk. I need to get ready to go to Grey House.

We are on the way to Grey House and I want to discuss some security measures with Taylor. "Taylor, do you think Ana will try to give security the slip?" He eyes me through the rearview mirror.

"I wouldn't think so. Her father instilled in her mind how important safety is. She likes her independence but understands the importance of security. Why do you ask?"

I take a deep breath before answering. "The situation with Hyde and the women that are missing has me a little on edge. We haven't found any answers yet and I hope she doesn't try anything on her own. Sawyer is there to protect her and report back to me if anything comes up. When something does happen, it will be fast and I feel like she will run with it."

"Ryan is still in place to follow her whenever she leaves the office. Sawyer will back him up, if necessary." I nod my head and look out the window.

My phone rings, showing Welch on caller ID. "I hope you have something for me."

"Sir, I have a few things to bring to your attention. First, Barney has identified who on your executive staff is releasing info. He has also found a connection in the finance department. Olivia Blandino has been emailing and texting your itinerary to Jack Hyde for the past few months. He only asks to know when you are out of town. There is never an explanation of why. Secondly, Bianca Stevens works in finance and has been helping Elena skim money from the Esclava expense account to the offshore account. Neither Olivia or Bianca has entered the building."

"I will be at the office shortly. If they arrive before I do, have security prevent them from going upstairs. They will both be fired today after I talk with them. Anything else?"

"Lincoln Timber uses Seattle Harbor to export. I have a call into the shipyard to determine if there is a container there and any other information they can provide. His financials look good and there are rumors he is looking to expand internationally. I can't believe he would jeopardize that by getting involved with Elena."

"I have to agree with you on that. There must me another reason why he is involved. Maybe Olivia can share that with us. I want you with me when I talk to them."

"Ok, Sir." The call is disconnected and I relay to Taylor the information Welch provided to me. We pull into the garage and I mentally prepare myself for what is ahead. Nothing pisses me off more than liars and cheats.

Andrea is waiting for me in my office with coffee and files. "Good morning, Mr. Grey. Anything you need to discuss?"

"Actually, yes. Please have a seat." I gesture toward the chair in front of my desk. "It has come to my attention that Olivia has been secretly sending my itinerary to an outside source. I believe she is working with someone within the finance department skimming money to Elena Lincoln. Both of them will be fired today after we discuss a few things with them. I will need some time with you this afternoon to go over some changes here at GEH and SIP."

"I am sorry about Olivia. I couldn't get anything done when she was around. She had to be told how to do things and I couldn't do my job because I had to tell her how to do hers. I am glad she is being let go. I know you hired her as a favor to the Senator but enough is enough. For what it's worth, she never had any interaction with Elena when she came into the office. Is that all for now?" I nod and she gets up to leave my office.

"Sir, security downstairs is advising Olivia has entered the building. Allow her up or keep her downstairs?" Taylor asks while standing in the doorway of my office.

"Allow her up and have Welch to come to my office." He nods and places his phone up to his ear.

A few minutes later, security escorts Olivia into my office. I nod for them to leave and direct Olivia to take a seat.

"What is this about, Mr. Grey? I need to get to work." She nervously wrings her hands in her lap.

"I need to discuss a few things with you. Andrea is perfectly fine on her own. May I see your cell phone?" I reach my hand out and she stares at it.

"Why?" she asks, her voice cracking.

"There are some important things that have been brought to my attention and I need to confirm them. Either hand over your phone or I will have security take it from you." I use my Dom's voice and she cowers.

"Yes, Sir," she says as she reaches into her purse. She unlocks it and hands it over.

I open the text message app and look for her last contact with Hyde. It appears that all prior messages have been deleted. I open the email app and it is the same thing. I hand her phone back. I lean against the side of my desk and look her in the eyes.

"Olivia, I will give you one opportunity to make this right. When was the last time you relayed my schedule to Jack Hyde?" Her face falls and tears fill her eyes. She looks down at her hands.

"Yesterday. He asked when you would be returning from London. I told him I had no idea. He demanded an answer today. I had planned on accessing Andrea's computer while she was at lunch to see if any changes had been made to your schedule. I'm sorry, Mr. Grey."

"Sorry for what exactly?" I'm hoping she will volunteer any information she has on Hyde.

"For violating company policy and breaking the trust you have in me to do my job. Hyde cornered me a few months ago, demanding my cooperation." She swallows hard and looks around the room. "I'm sure you know by now that I am into BDSM. I go to a certain club and he is a member there as well. I don't know how he figured out who I was and where I worked. Our identities are kept private.

"He told me my father would find out what I like to do in my spare time and he would post videos to social media. I can't have that kind of thing put out there. It would ruin my dad's reputation. Anyway, I refused at first. Then he started sending me pictures and videos of me at the club. I couldn't tell my dad about it. So I agreed to help him. He only asked for when you would be out of town. He never asked for any other information."

"Is Elena Lincoln part of this club as well? How do you know her? Why would she want to get involved in stealing money?" She looks up to me and her eyes bug out.

"Oh my God! She is the Mistress at the club. She and a silent partner own it. Is that how Jack found out who I was? Isn't that some violation of the privacy act? I am such an idiot." She shakes her head vigorously. I agree with her on the idiot part, but I don't voice it out loud.

Before I can ask another question, my desk phone rings. I answer and hear security on the other end explaining that Bianca Stevens is being held in the lobby. "Bring her to my office." I hang up my desk phone and look to Olivia.

"Do you know Bianca Stevens from finance?" She nods her head. "How?"

"She is also a member of the club. Why? What does she have to do with this?" I scoff.

"She is another piece of the puzzle, Miss Blandino. Security is in the process of escorting her to my office and she will hopefully have an answer to that question." I can hear a female voice outside of my door, yelling about sexual harassment and contacting an attorney.

Security brings her into my office and I direct them to the chair opposite Olivia. "What the hell is going on here? I need to get to my office. I have work to do." I'm not impressed with her attitude.

"You need to sit down, Miss Stevens, and answer a few questions." She gives Olivia a dirty look and sits across from her.

"How long have you worked in finance?" She rolls her eyes and huffs.

"Maybe eight months." Easy prey.

"How do you know Elena Lincoln?" She makes eye contact then looks away, shrugging her shoulders. I reach to a file on my desk, pulling out a few pieces of paper. I hand them to her. "Recognize any of these transactions?" She looks to the paper, then to Olivia.

"Couldn't keep your big mouth closed, could you? You are ruining everything." She practically screams at Olivia. "Mistress was right. You will never make a good submissive." Before I can say anything, Welch opens the door to my office.

"A word, Sir?" I nod to Taylor and follow Welch to the conference room next to my office.

"What do you have?" I look to the file he has in his hands.

"Seattle Harbor advises Richard Lincoln has several containers and a ship registered there. They are still checking for an activity involving them and will call me back when they have information. We still have a tail on Elena. She is currently at the salon. Her covert will call me when she leaves."

"Okay. Let's go back in and question the chick from finance. She is feisty and may give us some problems. I want Olivia to stay there as a witness that no inappropriate behavior occurred."

"Good idea, Sir. After you." He gestures to the door and I lead us back to my office.

I walk around and sit at my desk. I want to show power in this situation because I need answers from these women. I don't want any bull shit excuses.

"I am going to give you one opportunity, to tell the truth. Miss Stevens, who approached you about embezzling funds from my company?" She shifts uncomfortably in her chair.

"I am not telling you anything, Mr. Grey." She juts her chin out in defiance.

"Okay, I have a federal officer downstairs ready to take you into custody for embezzlement and wire fraud, among other things." I pick up my desk phone to call down to security but she interrupts me.

"Fine. I'll tell you. Please hang up the phone." I place the phone back in the cradle and wait for her to explain. "It's no secret that you are in business with Mrs. Lincoln. I frequent her salon and she approached me one day when I was there. She asked me if I still worked for you and I have no idea how she knew. She told me she had a business proposition and asked if I would be interested in helping her. I agreed to meet her for lunch the following day." She takes a deep breath and looks at Olivia, then rolls her eyes.

"The next day, we talked about different things. She mentioned owning a private club and asked if I would be interested in joining. She described the clientele and what happened behind closed doors. Memberships and identities are kept confidential unless the member allowed their information to be released. I went a few times as her guest and I was eventually introduced to Jack Hyde. He asked to scene with me and I agreed. I won't go into any details about our interaction but he asked if I knew you. I told him no, that I didn't work closely with you. He asked if I could ascertain your schedule at any given time and I told him no, that only executive staff could access that. He seemed disappointed. From that point on, our interaction was purely sexual." I directed my next question to Olivia.

"Miss Blandino, were you aware of her membership?" She nods her head, yes and I can't believe how Elena and Jack used my employees against me. "Explain."

"Olivia, you need to keep your mouth shut," Bianca snaps.

"I don't think so," Olivia snaps back. "Your selfishness is what caused this in the first place." Olivia shakes her head and looks over at me. "Mr. Grey, I never had direct interaction with Bianca. I only saw her with either Jack or Elena when I was at the club. Not too long after seeing them together, Jack started with the blackmail. I was to get him an update on your schedule today."

Welch's cell phone begins to ring and he excuses himself from my office. I still have some questions for Bianca. "Miss Stevens, what were you offered for helping Elena? Why would you jeopardize your job and freedom to perform the criminal activity?"

"I was promised a percentage of the money I transferred. My mother is sick and I need the money to pay for her treatment. When it wasn't getting noticed, I started moving money more frequently. Elena told me you owed it to her. She said she helped you start GEH. She complained that she got nothing in the divorce with Richard and she needed the money. I later found out they both want revenge on you. Elena wants it because she claims you turned your back on her. Richard wants it because you fucked his wife. I overhead them talking one evening in her office. I don't think they aware that I know about you and Elena. But I think we can work something out." She licks her lips and looks down at my crotch. _I don't think so, lady. I wouldn't touch you with Elliott's dick._

"Let me get this straight, Miss Stevens. You decide to steal my hard-earned money, then proposition me for sex to cover it up? You are out of your mind! You know nothing about me. Keep in mind you signed a non-disclosure agreement. If you reveal any information, you will have more to worry about other than going to prison for the rest of your life." I am getting worked up, so I take a deep breath. "Before you leave here in handcuffs, there are some things you need to know. You are fired. Your security badge and clearance to enter any GEH owned property is now revoked. I don't care if your mother is the Queen of England. What you did was wrong and you will suffer the consequences of your actions." I nod to Taylor and he uses his cell phone to contact security to escort the FBI up to my office.

I turn to Olivia. "I understand you were put in a difficult position but that doesn't excuse your actions. The first time Jack came to you for information, you should have come to me. You compromised my safety. You no longer work for GEH. Your security badge and credentials have been revoked. I will contact your father at a later time and explain the situation to him. Do you have anything else you want to say?" I look between both of them.

They both shake their heads. The door to my office opens and Welch comes in, followed by security and the FBI. I watch as Bianca is handcuffed and read her rights. She starts wailing, begging to be let go. _No chance sweetheart._Taylor takes Olivia by the arm and escorts her out of my office. I take a seat behind my desk and inhale a deep breath. I reach for my phone to text Ana and Welch starts talking.

"Sir, Seattle Harbor called and provided me a container number for Lincoln Timber. They received a notification this morning that a container will be loaded onto a ship and leaving the dock around 5:00 this evening. What do you want to do?" I open up the text app on my phone and send Ana a text.

C – Any plans for lunch?

"Do we have any information on his involvement with Elena? The containers could be housing the missing women or something else completely not related. Before we go in guns blazing, I would like to have some more information." I stare at my phone waiting for a response from Ana.

"Not yet. Still waiting for Barney to get back to me." I grow increasingly irritated with Ana not responding. "Any contact with Sawyer or Ryan? Ana is not answering me."

Welch checks his phone and shakes his head. "Nothing by text or email, Sir." Taylor comes into my office with his phone to his ear.

"Sir, Ryan is following Ana to a restaurant. She went to Tristan while at the office and he agreed to go to lunch with her. I played the surveillance video back and confirmed the conversation. Sawyer is staying at SIP awaiting further instructions. What do you want Ryan to do?"

I launch my cell phone across my office. I should have known she would take matters into her own hands. "Tell Sawyer to be ready to back up Ryan. Ryan is not to let Ana out of his sight. Where is Elena?" Taylor calls the covert officer on Elena to get her location. I pull out the financials for Eslcava again and look them over.

"The accounts labeled ELF and TMC are primarily used to transfer money. Elena Lincoln and Tristan Mathews. I am not sure what the other letters stand for but these are the accounts being used." I pick up my phone and call finance. "This is Mr. Grey. I need transaction detail for two accounts as soon as possible." I tell them what accounts I need and hang up the phone.

"Sir, Elena is at her residence. She has been there for approximately thirty minutes. Her driver parked out front instead of pulling into the garage." I nod my head.

"Keep him on her, and to contact you back when she leaves. She could be planning an escape." He relays the message and ends the call.

"Everything is happening quickly. We need a plan. Do you have a minute to discuss it?" Welch and Taylor nod. Andrea knocks and enters my office, handing me a new cell phone. "Am I that predictable?" She laughs and walks back out of my office. I check my phone for messages and see nothing from Ana.

Welch speaks up first. "Sir, we have an idea of the location of the container but no proof the girls are there. I suggest we wait until Ana leads us there. We know Tristan is involved. He will either take her there himself or she will obtain the information on her own. We can follow from there." I don't want her anywhere near that harbor.

"I understand what you are saying, but I don't want her walking into danger. This isn't a video game that has unlimited lives. I would prefer Ryan to intercept her before she goes anywhere near that place. I also don't want to notify the police right away, either. I want Hyde." Taylor's head jumps up.

"Sir, I think the police should know if we have the location of the girls. Who knows how many armed men will be around that container, especially if the women have been there for a while. I don't want to take the risk of you being injured." I roll my eyes at Taylor.

"First of all, we have enough security to handle a few men. Secondly, I will not approach the area without you or other armed men with me. You know I don't like guns, but if it comes down to my protection, I can live with them. My priority is to make sure Ana is safe. If she is not there, I will turn everything over to the proper authorities. God forbid if she is taken there against her will. I will do everything in my power to get to her first. Understand?" I look between Taylor and Welch.

"I will call everyone and tell them to be ready." Welch leaves my office with his cell phone to his ear. I look at Taylor and I can tell he has something he wants to say.

"Sir, I understand how you feel about this situation. I wouldn't be doing my job correctly if I didn't advise you to contact the authorities and let them handle this. With the chance of lives being on the line, I would feel more comfortable passing on some information." I contemplate how to respond to him.

"Fine. I don't want them to know about Ana trying to involve herself in the situation. Before you share anything with them, see what they are willing to share with you." He nods his head in affirmation.

"Any update from Ryan?" I stand up from my desk and grab my suit jacket, in preparation to go to the restaurant and get my woman.

"They are still at the restaurant. Ryan said Ana left the table to use the restroom and Tristan followed her. Do you want him to go in through the back entrance and intercept?" His phone rings and he answers it as we are walking out the door. "She did what?" he asks while chuckling. "Is she still there? What do you mean she's not there? We are on the way. ETA ten minutes." He ends the call. "You aren't going to believe this, Sir. Ana tied Tristan to a chair in the women's bathroom. She left out the back entrance, and left in Tristan's car, most likely going to the harbor." _Ana, Ana, Ana. You are going to be the death of me. _Taylor continues to talk while my blood pressure continues to rise.

"Sir, I have heard from my contact with the Seattle PD. He says they have turned over their investigation and all of the evidence to the FBI. The Lincoln's are on a watch list for international sex slave trafficking. Richard has been using his lumber business as a front and transporting women by container ship to other countries. They do not have a number for the ship yet. We will have a small window to get to the shipyard before they do." _Dammit…this day is getting better and better._

I sigh deeply before answering. "Fuck! Is anything going to go right?" I feel like punching something. "Do you think between five of us we can approach the container ship and catch Hyde before the FBI gets there? If he is even there?" He looks at me through the rearview mirror.

"Sir, we would be going in armed and I don't know if you are comfortable with carrying a weapon. Let's see what Tristan has to say about a location before we consider doing anything like that." He pulls into the back parking lot of the restaurant and shuts off the engine, ending our conversation. I jump out of the SUV and run to the door Sawyer is holding open.

"Did you let her walk out of here?" I practically yell at Ryan and Sawyer. "Do you know how much danger she is putting herself in by going there alone? You were supposed to be her security for Christ's sake!" I am seething right now. I grab my hair and pull on the ends. _I can't believe this shit._I point to Tristan. "What does he have to say? Where is she going?"

"He told her the ship is docked at Seattle Harbor, but didn't know what the boat number was. He told her everything about who was involved and how he lured the women to Elena and Jack. She left right before you got here." Ryan answers and then glances at Taylor. "I have called a few ex FBI buddies and they are willing to help us at the harbor. We need to leave now if we plan on catching them before the ship leaves."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let get the fuck out of here." I turn to walk to the door and Tristan begs to be let go. I lean down close to his face and stare at him. "I don't think so you sick fuck. Those women you lured to Elena are in danger of never being found again. You will wait here for the authorities to arrive and you will tell them everything you know about Elena and Hyde. Do you understand?" He nods slowly and I stand up to my full height. "If you try to escape, I will make you wish you were dead." I turn around and leave the restaurant.

I get to the SUV and wish I had something to throw across the parking lot. "Taylor, please tell me we have an idea on the boat number Lincoln is using." We get into the SUV and drive toward the harbor.

"My contact at Seattle PD says Richard's ship is red with black and white stripes. The bow number is LT545673. According to the layout of the harbor, Barney says it is at the farthest end of the dock. There is minimal crew there right now. It appears they are waiting for Richard and Elena to arrive before departing," he says, while speeding toward the dock.

"That's good news, I guess. I want to go in first. I want Hyde to pay for what he has done to these women and how he treated Ana. Whatever it takes, make it happen." I look down at my phone and watch the icon move through the streets of Seattle. I added Ana's information so I could find her location on my phone.

"Sir, permission to speak freely." _Good Lord, here we go._

"Go ahead, Taylor. Say what's on your mind." I look at his reflection in the rearview.

"I understand you want to get revenge on Hyde, but I don't want you to put your life in danger. I know certain aspects of the legal system suck. He will get what's coming to him. I will try to buy you some time once I clear the entrance. Let us do what we need to do first." I nod in agreement.

"Understood, Taylor. Just get us there, please. I don't know what I would do if anything were to happen to Ana. I just found her." I feel a lump in my throat when I think about living without her. I look down at the icon that reveals her location, and it has stopped moving. "According to the GPS location on her phone, she is at the harbor. How far away are we?" I glance out the window trying to get an idea of where we are.

"We will be there in a few minutes. The FBI has a ten minute ETA. When we get there, things will be happening fast so stay behind Sawyer and me." I nod in agreement.

We slowly pull around to the location of Tristan's car and I don't see anyone around. "Sawyer and Ryan will go ahead and locate the container. Please stay with me." We exit the SUV and approach Tristan's car. We find the door still open and Ana's phone and purse in the passenger seat.

"It appears she was taken forcefully from the car." Taylor picks up his pace and pulls his gun from the holster inside his jacket. "Please stay behind me, Sir." He takes his phone out and contacts Sawyer, letting him know our location. "They are approaching the ship that belongs to Richard. There are a few cars parked outside of the container. They will get back to me as soon as they clear the location. We will slowly make our way there." I stay behind Taylor while praying in my mind that Ana is okay.

I hear a noise that sounds like gunshots and then a woman screaming. I take off running toward the noise and Taylor is yelling at me to stay behind with him. I round a corner and see Ryan with his gun drawn on several men down on their knees. "Where is Sawyer?" He leans his head toward a container that has an open door. I run over to it with Taylor right behind me.

"Sir, let me go in first. Sawyer is in there armed." I nod my head and Taylor goes inside. I follow him and look for Ana. Instead, I find over fifty women that are barely dressed. Some of them have cuts and bruises on their bodies and tears stains in their cheeks. "Ana? Ana, baby! Where are you?" I frantically search around until I hear Sawyer yell for me. The lighting is dim and my eyes have a hard time adjusting. I follow in the direction of his voice and my knees almost buckle when I see the love of my life slumped on the floor. Her blouse has been ripped open, exposing her bra.

I run over to her and cradle her body in my arms. I take her face in my hands and check to see if she's breathing. "Sir, I checked her for a pulse and she has one but it is faint. We need EMS here to check her and the other women." I take out my cell phone and before I can dial, I hear Taylor on his phone. I look around and Sawyer has Hyde up against the wall with this hands behind his back.

"Let him go," I tell Sawyer. Hyde grins thinking he will be able to make a run for it. Sawyer looks over my shoulder to Taylor and I become agitated. "I said let the mother fucker go!" I yell. Sawyer reluctantly releases Hyde. He turns around, smiling.

"Well, is Seattle's most eligible bachelor coming to choose his next submissive?" he says, while slowly walking toward me. I am so disgusted by the man in front of me. He brings his fist around, trying to hit my chin and I block it, then connect with a punch to his gut. I then uppercut his chin, knocking him backward. He is bleeding from his mouth but I don't let up. I deliver punch after punch to his face and midsection until he is laying on the ground in a fetal position. I move to continue my assault but Taylor holds me back.

"Sir, I think you've made your point. The FBI is less than thirty seconds away. I don't want you to get arrested." I jerk away from him and walk over to Hyde. I lean down close to his body and hear him moaning.

"You are lucky the FBI is almost here. You deserve a hell of a lot more than what I just did. Keep your fucking hands off my girlfriend." He laughs and spits towards me.

"Who is your girlfriend? The brunette that tried to play the hero? Too bad you weren't a few minutes later. I almost had her for myself." I kick him hard in his stomach and tell him to go to hell.

"You are a worthless piece of shit. You will get what's coming to you whether it's in prison or by some other means." Before I can finish what I want to say, I hear Ana groan. I rush over to her and pull her into my arms.

"Baby. Open your eyes." She groans again and slowly opens her eyes and it's the most beautiful thing. "Are you hurting anywhere?" I ask her while I check her body over for any injuries. I take off my suit jacket and wrap it around her shoulders.

"The back of my head hit the wall when he pushed me against it. I tried to fight him off. I'm so sorry Christian. I should have waited for security before coming here." She tries to sit up and I hold her close.

"Don't move sweetheart. EMS is on the way. We can talk about everything later. I'm glad you are okay. I was in a panic when I saw you unconscious on the floor." I kiss her forehead and pull her into my chest. I breathe in the scent of her hair and hold her, thankful she is ok. I am pulled out of thoughts when an EMT taps me on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, sir. I need to assess her for injuries." I nod and reluctantly let her go. He asks her some questions and checks her vital signs. "Everything appears to be normal. We can transport you to the hospital for further evaluation or you can go home and monitor yourself for any changes. You may be dizzy and have a slight headache for twenty-four hours or so. If you feel worse or develop difficulty breathing, go to the emergency room immediately, okay? I would recommend staying with someone that can keep an eye on you." The EMT puts his equipment back in his bag.

"I will take care of her. Thank you for checking her." I reach out to Ana and pull her to me. "You ready to go, baby?" She looks up at me and nods her head. "Taylor, are we okay to leave?" I ask as we walk toward the door of the container.

"Yes, we can leave. The FBI will get in touch with me if they need anything more from us. Seattle PD was sent to the airport to prevent Richard and Elena from leaving the country. They were arrested while trying to board a plane to the Cayman Islands. They also went to Elizabeth Morgan's apartment and she had a bag packed, waiting to hear from Hyde. It appears they were preparing to leave the country as well. She has been arrested as well. We can talk further once we get back to the penthouse."

"Okay, thank you, Taylor. For everything." He nods and walks us to the SUV. I carefully place Ana in the backseat and shut her door. Before I get in on my side, I reach my hand out for Taylor. "I mean it, Taylor. Thank you for having my back." We shake hands, and he nods his head.

"Of course, Sir. Thank you for listening, most of the time." He grins and I get into the back of the SUV. I buckle in and reach over, taking Ana's hand in mine. She squeezes my hand and I look into her eyes. She starts to cry and I bring her hand up to my mouth, kissing her fingertips. "Are you okay, baby? Are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital? We can drive you there right now." She shakes her head and unbuckles her seat belt. She crosses the seat and sits in my lap. She starts to cry as she wraps her arms around my neck.

"Oh, baby. It will be okay. You are safe now. I won't let anything happen to you." I kiss the top of her head and hold her while she lets out all of the emotions of the day. Her breathing calms down and she clears her throat to speak. She sits back and looks into my eyes.

"I am sorry, Christian. I had no idea what I was walking into. I thought it would be a few people that I could handle easily. When Tristan told me what they were planning, I had to do something. Looking back I should have called you or Sawyer." She takes a few deep breaths and continues her story.

"They grabbed me out of the car and dragged me to the container. Once I was in there, I couldn't believe the women that were there and they shape they were in. Some of them had been there for over a month. They were given the bare minimum of food and water, and hardly dressed. I tried to talk to some of the women, but Jack came in demanding that I strip down to my underwear. I refused and he grabbed me, pushing me against the wall. I hit the back of my head against the wall and my vision blurred. I tried to fight him off but he blocked my attempts. The next thing I knew, my shirt was ripped and he was moving his hands down my body." She closes her eyes and swallows hard. "I don't know what would have happened if Sawyer hadn't found us when he did."

Her eyes start to fill with tears, then fall down her cheeks. I reach up with my hands and wipe them away with my thumbs. "I know, baby. I'm glad he was there, too." I lean in and kiss her soft lips.

She pulls away and starts to speak but I place a finger on her lips. "We can talk later. Right now, I would like for you to get back in your seat and buckle up." She smiles and shakes her head.

"I have something to tell you and I don't want to wait any longer. I should have told you this morning before I left. This past week with you has been the best in my life. I know we just met and things between us are moving fast but it feels right." Her small body straddles mine and she places her arms around my neck. She leans in closer and our faces are inches apart. "I am in love with you, Christian Grey. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to go to bed with you every night and wake up next to you every morning, if you'll have me."

I look into her beautiful blue eyes and I feel my heart trying beat out of my chest. My hands are on her hips and I slide them up to her back and neck. I pull her closer and tenderly kiss her lips. My tongue runs along her bottom lip and she opens up to allow me to explore her mouth. I deepen the kiss and she starts to grind down on my erection. We need to stop before we go too far.

I break away from the kiss and we both are breathless. "Please, baby. Get back into your seat. We can finish this at home." She sighs and crawls across to her seat. She buckles up and looks out the window. I take her hand. "Are you okay?"

She turns to me and smiles. "I'm better than okay." I watch her expression and it seems to have changed from earlier. I decide to leave it until we get home.

We exit the elevator to the penthouse and Gail is waiting for us. She rushes over and hugs Ana, telling her she is glad she is okay and offers to fix her something to eat. "I'm am not hungry right now. I think I will lay down for a while. I'll eat when I get up." She smiles but doesn't look happy. She walks toward our room and I hear the door shut. _Did miss something? What the hell happened between the harbor and here?_

"Mr. Grey, would you like something to eat?" Gail stands in front of me waiting for an answer. I am still looking down the hall toward our bedroom.

"No, I will wait until Ana eats. I'm going into my study for a little while." She nods her head and walks away. I walk into my office, leaving the door open. I sit behind my desk and replay everything that happened this afternoon. Ana was selfless in trying to rescue those women. She put herself in danger but I think she realizes her mistake, or at least I hope she does. I replay our conversation in the car and her declaration of love. I can't believe someone so sweet and kind would be in love with an asshole like me. My mind finally clicks as to why her attitude changed. _I am such a dumb fuck!_I jump up from my desk and practically run to our bedroom.

I slowly open the door and see Ana curled up in a ball, with her back to the door. I remove my shoes and climb into bed behind her. I wrap my arms around her and she tenses. "Ana, baby." I turn her over to face me and see her face wet with tears. "I am so sorry, baby. I got caught up in you. You had just professed your undying love for me. You were sitting on my lap, grinding against my hardness and all I could think about was getting you home and making love to you."

I pull her closer and wipe the tears from her cheek. "This entire week has been the best in my life. When I met you the first time at your graduation, I thought our connection was a fluke. Then we touched again in the elevator and I knew it wasn't. The first time I held you, I knew you were mine forever. I love you so much Ana and when I saw you today on the ground unconscious, I was beside myself. I would not be able to handle it if you weren't in my life. You mean so much to me." Her eyes fill with tears again but she has the biggest smile on her face.

"I know I will drive you crazy with my overprotectiveness but I do it out of love. I don't want anything to happen to you." She nods her head and rests it against my chest. I hold her for a while until I hear her breathing even out. I lay there watching her sleep and formulate a plan on making her mine forever. Mrs. Anastasia Grey has a nice ring to it.


	10. Epilogue

Grey Undercover Epilogue

_1 year later CPOV_

I wake up to a mass of chestnut hair spread across my chest and warm breaths blowing against my neck. I lay there basking in the feeling of her laying naked against me. I have to pinch myself to make sure she is really mine. My life will never be the same with her in it, and I wouldn't have it any other way. I pull her closer to me and take in her scent. Her hair smells like apples and her sun kissed skin smells like the ocean.

She moans as I turn over on my side, taking her with me. "It's too early. Can I sleep some more?" she grumbles into my neck. My dick starts to respond to her voice before I can. I chuckle and kiss the top of her head.

"Of course, baby. You can sleep as long as you want." I slowly run my fingertips down her naked back and stop at the top of her ass, then bring my fingers back up to her neck. She softly moans as my fingers continue to feel her soft skin.

She places whisper soft kisses on my neck and shoulder, then allows me to move my leg in between hers. She continues to kiss up my neck to my cheek, then nips at my earlobe. "Good morning, Mr. Grey. Sleep well?" She kisses my lips, then starts to work her way down my neck to my chest, arousing me even more. I take a deep breath knowing where she is headed.

"I slept wonderful, Mrs. Grey. What are you doing?" I place my hands behind my head and look down as she takes the tip of my hard dick in her mouth. She sucks the tip softly, then places a wet kiss on the end of it. She looks into my eyes, then takes my entire length in her mouth. I inhale deeply, as her warm mouth sucks and licks my hard dick. She fists the base with her hand, and works in tandem with her mouth and tongue to get me closer to lift off.

"Ana." One word is all I can breathe out. I take my hand and grab her hair, pulling her head down as I push my hips toward her face. That familiar feeling starts in my balls and I feel Ana start to suck harder. She is moaning around my dick and I let go, seeing stars. She sucks and licks me clean, and I slide her body up mine, wrapping my arms around her.

I kiss her hard, pushing my tongue inside her mouth. She opens it up for me and I taste myself on her tongue. I roll her over on her back and break the kiss. "My turn, Mrs. Grey." She shakes her head and giggles. Her cheeks pink with blush and it makes we wonder what thoughts she has going on in her head.

She wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me closer to her. "I want to feel you inside me." She wraps her legs around my waist, then grinds her hips against mine. "I want to fall apart around you." My limp dick springs to life at her request. "I want to feel how much you love me, Mr. Grey." That's all it takes to make my dick hard as a rock. I don't have to make sure she's ready for me so I slowly slide myself into her warm, silky wetness. I pull her leg higher on my hip, opening her up more and I push my dick in deeper.

"Yes, baby," I manage to choke out while setting a relentless pace. I drive myself harder and deeper into her. "You feel incredible. I will never get enough of you," I say in between thrusts. I lean down and kiss her lips, then push my tongue into her mouth. I pull her body closer to mine so we touch completely . I break the kiss and our eyes lock as we touch foreheads. Our bodies move in sync as we reach sexual ecstasy.

I know she is close because her walls are squeezing my dick like a vise. "Come all around my cock baby. Let me feel you." We continue to move with each other, like a well oiled machine. She comes screaming my name and I pump a few more times, whispering her name like a prayer. We both fall onto our backs and try to catch our breath.

"Now that's a proper way to wake up," she says, giggling. "What do we have planned for today, Mr. Grey?" She asks as she turns on her side to face me.

"Whatever you want, baby. We have all the time in the world. No work to deal with. No court appearances to attend. No family to interrupt us at every turn." Everything was finally over and I decided to take Ana on vacation. We hadn't been anywhere since our honeymoon and I felt we needed to get away. We arrived in Bora Bora late last night.

Jack, Elena, Richard, and Elizabeth's sentencing hearings concluded last week. They were going to plead not guilty but when all the evidence against them was revealed, they took the plea bargain that was offered by the FBI. Elizabeth turned against them all and received a lesser sentence. She will be eligible for parole after 40 years. Jack was looking at life without the chance of parole, but the plea bargain gave him a life sentence. He will get the treatment he's due once he arrives at the prison.

He avoided life without parole by providing some evidence against the Lincoln's. He will be able to apply for parole after 30 years, but I don't think the parole board will be letting him out any time soon. All of the women that were kidnapped provided written statements on his treatment of them and how he threatened their life if they didn't cooperate.

The Lincoln's received the harshest sentence. Elena begged for mercy in the hearing and the judge basically laughed in her face. In addition to the kidnapping charges, she was charged with over 100 counts of fraud and extortion by the FBI. Over a period of 5 years, she stole in excess of 100 million dollars from GEH. Most of the money was recovered in an offshore account. I'm sure there are more charges that could have been filed but the FBI felt her sentence of life without the possibly of parole would cover it. She will never see the light of day, unless it is through a fence at a maximum security prison.

Richard never showed any emotion during his hearing. I think he knew Elena fucked him over the minute she involved him in her revenge plot. He claims he wasn't aware of the women in the container, but video evidence provided by harbor security showed his face numerous times leaving the area. He also received life without the chance of parole. The remainder of his business will be sold to pay his attorneys and restitution. I am ready to rid my life of anything and everything associated with Richard and Elena Lincoln.

Ana cuddles closer to me and kisses my chest. "Thank you for bringing me here. I'm glad we took some time away just the two of us. Things were becoming unbearable, especially with the press." They were constantly hounding us. We couldn't go anywhere without cameras flashing and photographers yelling at us for a comment.

"Anything for you, baby. I love you so much." I kiss the top of her head and relax against her body. We lay there for a few minutes and I hear her stomach growling. "Time for breakfast."

"Fine. I will have to entice you back to bed later." She grins and walks to the bathroom. I throw on a t-shirt and sweats before going to the kitchen for coffee. The resort made sure we had enough supplies for the week, so we shouldn't be bothered. We have our own private beach and swim area, allowing total privacy.

Ana strolls into the kitchen and sits at the breakfast bar. I hand her a cup of coffee and reach in the refrigerator for the milk. When I turn around, she has a thoughtful expression on her face. "Everything okay, baby?" I ask before taking a drink of coffee.

She makes eye contact with me, but doesn't say anything. She sips her coffee, still not answering my question. "Ana?" I walk around the bar to her and turn her to face me. "What is going on? Something happen back home?" She mentioned wanting to call her dad this morning to let him know we made it here okay.

"Yes, everything is okay, I promise. I am just glad all of the drama is behind us now. I have a hard time understanding the lengths they went to when taking all those women. They carefully planned everything out. If it wasn't for me being a stubborn, hard headed woman, who knows how many more would be missing or dead." Tears are brimming in her eyes, so I take her in my arms and hold her close. She hugs me back and I can hear her smelling my shirt.

"Did you just smell me?" I laugh, already knowing the answer.

"Yes. You know it's one of my favorite smells." She buries her head in my chest and takes another deep breath. When we first moved in together, she would wear my t-shirts to bed. She said my scent comforted her. I feel the same way about the smell of her hair. It reminds me of Grandpa Trevelyan's apple orchard.

"Baby, everything is working itself out. The money recovered from the offshore accounts is being used for the women's ongoing treatment, physically and emotionally. Julia is doing fabulous at Grey Publishing. None of them are showing any long term effects of what happened. The bad guys are going away and won't be able to do this again, okay?" She leans her head back slightly so she can look up into my eyes.

"I love you, Mr. Grey. Thank you for being my strong and supportive other half."

I snort at her statement. "You mean better half." She swats my arm and I let her go. "The concierges left plenty of food, what would you like for breakfast?" She takes her seat back at the bar.

"Just some fruit right now. My stomach is still a little upset from the plane ride. Can we go down to the beach for a while? I'd like to absorb some sunshine." I raise an eyebrow to her statement about not feeling well. She has been tired lately, and I have an idea what is going on, but I will let things go for now.

"Sure, let's get something to eat, then we can go."

A little while later, we are sitting on our loungers underneath the umbrella. She is reclined back, her body on display for me in a tiny blue bikini. She has dozed off and it gives me the chance to look at every inch of her. She is slim, but has muscle tone. I focus my eyes to her lower belly, where I hope our child is growing. We have talked about starting a family, but not really trying to. She elected not to continue the shot at her last appointment with Dr. Greene. That was two months ago, and we have a lot of sex. The idea of me becoming a father scares the shit out of me. But Ana as shown me time after time that my past doesn't define me and I will be a great father, when the time comes.

I chuckle to myself as I remember meeting Ana's parents for the first time. Carla was friendly and made great conversation. She told me stories about Ana as a child. Ray pulled me aside in the kitchen, asking me what my plan was for providing for Ana. He had no idea how rich I was. When I told him, he asked me to come with him to his shop. When I told Ana we were going outside, she smiled wide and told me to have a good time. I know now why she was smiling. He wanted to know what my plan was for his baby girl. How I was going to protect her without smothering her. Then he threatened to kill me if I ever hurt Ana. He said I would understand when I had my own children. Ana laughed uncontrollably when I told her about it.

A few months later, I went to him asking for his permission to marry Ana. He told me no. I thought I was going to die right there in front of him. He laughed at me and then put my mind at ease. He said he approved of me and my relationship with Ana, but she was her own person. He cared about her happiness and well-being, and it was her decision to marry me or not. He and Carla supported us completely.

I spent the next week planning the proposal. The following Friday, we ate dinner at the Space Needle, then took a carriage ride through the park. Our families secretly waited for us at the end of our ride, and witnessed the proposal. Ana was completely shocked but emphatically said yes. We were married a month later in a small ceremony over-looking the water behind mom and dad's house.

Ana was offered Jack's old position as fiction editor at SIP, but she declined it. She wanted Julia to have the job because of her experience in editing. Before coming to SIP, Julia had worked for a publisher in New York and was on her way to being an editor before moving to Seattle.

Jerry has discussed retirement with me, and he wants Ana to take over as CEO. She doesn't think she can do the job, but Jerry has complete faith in her. She has the knowledge of business operations and of course I will be there to help her if she needs it. She hasn't made a decision yet on taking the position.

Ana and Julia are now good friends. They are working together on a foundation for women that assist while they recover from being kidnapped or any type of assault. There are several doctors that volunteer their time whenever anyone needs someone to talk to. The women can remain anonymous if their life is threatened in any way by their abuser. Ana devotes a lot of time helping those that need it. Truthfully, I believe she would rather help them instead of working at SIP, which is now called Grey Publishing.

The sun has moved a little and Ana has some skin exposed, so I move the umbrella to give her shade so she won't burn. I take my finger tips and run them back and forth across her belly. She sighs in pleasure and her nipples pebble through her bikini top. Having a private beach will come in handy with what I am about to do. I get up and move my lounger over, and place a large towel on the sand.

I lean down and kiss across Ana's belly, following the path my fingers took earlier. I hear Ana's breath catch and I know she's awake now. "I'm going to move you down to the towel, okay?" She nods her permission and I carefully lay her on her back on the towel. I take her covered nipple in my mouth, sucking and nipping until it hardens. I move to the other nipple, giving it the same attention. She arches her back in pleasure and I reach behind her and untie her top. I free her beautiful and full breasts. _God, she is perfection!_

I continue to suck one of her nipples and she winces in pain. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" I raise up and look down into her eyes. My earlier suspicions seem to be spot on.

"Yeah, I'm okay. They are just sensitive." I kiss in between her breasts, thinking to myself she is more than likely pregnant. Nausea. _Check._Tires easily. _Check. _Sensitive breasts. _Check._

"Baby, I think you are pregnant. Everything going on with you seems to point toward it. What do you think?" She looks up at me, her eyes sparkling. When she smiles, I know we are on the same page.

"Do you really think so?" she whispers. "It's only been a few months since I saw Dr. Greene. She said it could take up to a year to get pregnant." She puts her arms around my neck, pulling me closer to her.

"Only one way to find out. We can send out for a couple of pregnancy tests. You okay with doing it now? Or do you want to wait?" She kisses me tenderly, then pulls me further into her. She breaks the kiss and tells me we can take a test after we play around on the sand. I finish removing her bikini and she uses her feet to push my swimming trunks down my legs. I take them the rest of the way off and wrap her legs around my hips. I guide my hard and determined dick to her wet pussy.

Wanting to feel her body close to mine, I pull up and lean back on my heels, pulling her down onto my dick. She gasps when I go all the way in. Our foreheads touch and we slowly make love to each other. Our moans combine with the sounds of the waves crashing and we climax together. She rests her head on my shoulder, trying to catch her breath as I hold her tightly to me. I love this woman so much.

"You okay?" I ask her, as I lay us down on the towel. She smiles and nods her head.

"Better than okay. I love you so much, Christian. You are such an important part of my life and I don't know what I would do without you."

"You don't have to worry about that, baby. I'm not going anywhere." We lay there holding each other as the waves continue to crash on the shore. I feel her stomach growl against me, making me chuckle. "Are you ready to eat something?" She nods her head and I reach for her bikini top.

We get dressed and walk back to the bungalow. While she is fixing us sandwiches, I call the concierge and request some pregnancy tests be delivered. They advise delivery within the hour. For the remainder of the afternoon we take advantage of the peace and quiet, lounging by the pool.

After dinner, I can tell that Ana is nervous. She keeps eyeing the brown paper bag on the counter. "Do you want to take one now?" She jumps up from her chair and grabs the bag, removing a test. She runs to the bathroom and I follow her, laughing at how excited she is. I have to admit, I'm giddy as well. But I don't want to get my hopes up until we have confirmation from a doctor.

I sit on the edge of the bed while she uses the bathroom. She comes out and walks over to me, sitting on my lap. She wraps her arms around my neck and buries her head in my neck. "Are you alright baby?"

"Yes, I am okay. Just nervous. This is life changing, Christian. Can you imagine a little Ana or Christian running around?" I laugh and kiss her hair. I hear the timer go off and I stand up, walking us both into the bathroom. "I can't look. What does it say?" she asks.

I am choked up and unable to answer her. She raises her head from my chest and looks at the test, then looks to me. Her eyes are filled with tears and I join her. "I guess we will have a little Ana or Christian running around in about 9 months." She busts out laughing and I join her. Our lives are changing again, for the better. Definitely better. I walk us into the bedroom and carefully lay the mother of my child down on the bed. I spend the rest of the evening showing her how much I love her and our unborn child.

_6 months later_

I walk into the house and hear music coming from the kitchen. "Ana? Baby? Where are you?" She yells over the music that she is in the kitchen.

After returning from our vacation in Bora Bora, Ana made an appointment with Dr. Greene to confirm her pregnancy. It was confirmed that she was indeed pregnant and approximately 2 months along already. It didn't take her long to get pregnant after coming off the shot. She suffered some symptoms up to the start of our vacation but didn't know she was pregnant until taking the test. She had started taking a nap in the evenings and still going to bed at the regular time. We attributed it the stress of the trial. The nausea started when she got off the plane on vacation and it eventually went away a week or so after we got home.

We decided Escala was not the ideal place to raise a child, so we bought a house on the edge of Lake Washington. It borders the water and has a privacy along the entire property line. We installed a security gate and various cameras over the entire property.

As I walk into the kitchen, I stop and admire my beautiful wife. She is dressed in a pair of yoga pants and one of my t-shirts. Her hair is piled on top of her head and her face is free of makeup. She is dancing to some song, and the sway of hips hypnotizes me. I set my briefcase down, and walk up behind her. I reach my hands around her and settle them on her baby bump. I lean down and kiss her neck below her ear, and she leans back into me.

"Hey baby, how are you and my son doing today? Did you have a good day?" I keep caressing her stomach and kissing her neck. It won't be long before she'll want to make a trip to our bedroom. She is in her last trimester and it's making her extremely horny. Don't get me wrong…I am certainly not complaining.

"Hello, Mr. Grey. Our day was wonderful. How was yours?" She tries to turn around but I keep her back to my front. I love holding her like this. I can hold her against me and touch her bump at the same time.

"It's better now, since I am home with you." She hums her approval as I continue to kiss her neck.

"You keep this up and we will eat dinner late again tonight," she states. _That's the point, baby. _I rock my erection into her ass and I slide my fingers into the front of her panties. She is soaking wet for me.

She reaches over and turns the stove off. Then she turns around to face me, grabbing my face, pulling it down to hers. Her mouth is on mine and she sticks her tongue in my mouth, hungry for me. "Take me to bed, Christian. I need you." Nothing else needs to be said. I pick her bridal style and carry her to our room, then worship her body for the better part of the evening.

After a long soak together in the tub, we get around to eating dinner. "Julia called me today. She said you came by Grey Publishing today. Everything okay?"

"Everything is perfect. I went by there to talk with the employees face to face. I want to make sure they are happy and discuss any changes that need to be made. Ebooks has really taken off and revenues are climbing. Are you sure you don't want to work after the baby is born? You know I will support you in whatever you decide." She shrugs her shoulders and chews up her food. She takes a sip of water before speaking.

"I have thought a lot about it and I would rather stay home. I volunteer with the foundation and to be honest, I don't want to sacrifice time working that should be focused on you and our son. Is that okay with you?" She looks down at her plate and places her hands in her lap, waiting for me to answer.

I get up from the table and walk around to her chair. I get on my knees beside her and turn her face to look at me. "Baby, I will support you no matter what. We have a great support system that is willing to help if you ever decide you want to return to work. I will love you no matter what you decide, okay?" She smiles and leans down kissing my lips softly.

"Thank you. Your support means a lot to me. I love you, too." She takes my hand and presses it against her bump. I feel my son kicking my hand in approval. She smiles wide. "He approves, too."

A few weeks later, I am awakened by the sound of glass shattering in the bathroom. I jump and look over to see if Ana is okay. She is not in the bed. "ANA!" I yell across our bedroom. I get up and run to the bathroom and find Ana doubled over in pain. "What the hell, Ana! Why didn't you wake me? You could have been cut." I reach down and do my best to pick up the glass without cutting my hand.

"I could fucking care less about the damn glass, Christian. My water broke and these contractions hurt like a sonofabitch," she hisses at me. My breath is caught in my throat.

"What? Your water broke? It's too early. We have at least 3 more weeks." I start to panic. This can't be happening now. I reach over and take her in my arms, helping her to the bed. "Can you sit here for a minute while I change and grab our bags?" She nods her head and when I look at her face, I see tears streaming down her cheeks. _Great job Grey! You are such a dumb fuck!_

I crouch down in front of her and hold her hands in mine. "I'm sorry that I yelled at you sweetheart. I didn't realize you are having contractions. Do you know how far apart they are?" I reach around and massage her lower back, while she takes deep breaths.

"They are about eight or so minutes apart right now. I have called Dr. Green and she will be waiting for us at the hospital. You need to call Taylor so he can drive us." I nod my head and run into the closet to change and grab our bags. I come back into the bedroom and reach for the phone to call Taylor. He picks up on the first ring and I yell that it's time. He tells me he will meet us at the front door.

I grab our bags and help Ana walk to the door. She has to stop a few times when a contraction comes, and I wish I could carry her down the stairs. We reach the front door and Taylor takes the bags from my hand.

"Congratulations, Sir." I nod and reach for Ana. We walk together out the door to the SUV. Once she safely buckled in, I tell Taylor to haul ass to the hospital. The entire way, the time between contractions is getting closer together. _God I hope he doesn't come in the backseat of the SUV. Fuck!_

"Fucking drive faster, Taylor. I could care less if we get a ticket right now." After what feels like forever, we pull into the emergency entrance at Seattle Grace. I was able to hold it together long enough to call both our parents to let them know their grandchild will be making an appearance soon.

If I am honest with myself, I am scared shitless. I am trying to be strong for Ana, but I am worried our son is coming too early. She is the one that is in pain and has to deliver him, but I am terrified something bad is going to happen. I snap out of it as Taylor opens the back door of the SUV and brings a wheelchair to the door. I jump out my side and run around to help get her into the wheelchair.

"How are you feeling, baby?" She give me the look of death and I don't say another word.

"I'm fucking fantastic Mr. Grey!" She grits out. Oh hell…she is pissed off. I try to mentally prepare myself for the tongue lashing I am going to receive during the delivery. Mom told me to get ready and I laughed it off.

"Welcome to fatherhood, sir. Don't worry. From here on out, she doesn't mean anything she says. Let's get her inside." I roll my eyes at him and he walks ahead of me as I push the wheelchair through the entrance.

Dr. Green is waiting for us and we follow her to the labor and delivery department. The nursing staff works quickly to get Ana changed so they examine her. They check her and she is already dilated to 8 centimeters! My boy wants to meet his daddy! Ana starts crying and I snap out of my celebration.

"Tell me what you need baby." I take hold of her hand, and she squeezes the shit out of it. She breaths through the contraction and lays back against her pillow. I brush her hair out of her eyes and kiss her forehead.

"I love you Mrs. Grey." What she says next shocks the hell out of me.

"Well, I fucking hate you Mr. Grey! You got me in this condition! Dr. Greene better keep any and all sharp instruments away from me, or I just might cut off your dick!" All the nurses in the room bust out laughing, but I don't think it's funny. One of them hand me a set of scrubs to change into and whispers that Ana doesn't mean anything. She is in a lot of pain and has no idea what she is saying.

I walk into the en suite and change clothes. I stop and take a few deep breaths, knowing in the next few hours I will be holding my son. Happy tears stream down cheeks. I wipe my eyes, and tell myself to knock it off. _You have to be strong for Ana._

Dr. Green comes back into the room and checks Ana again. "Ana, you are at 10 cm. It's time to push. Are you ready?" Things start moving at a faster pace and more people start coming into the room. I don't want all these people seeing Ana and all her glory. I look around and realize each one of them has a specific task. I swallow my pride and take Ana's hand in mine.

"Fuck yes, I'm ready! Let's get this mother fucking show on the road." I choke back a laugh. I have never heard Ana talk like this! She isn't even taking pain medication right now.

"Okay, Ana. When you feel another contraction start, you need to push. Christian will count to ten, then you will release your breath." Ana nods okay and Dr. Green checks the fetal monitor and tells the nurse that everything looks good.

"Here comes one." Ana pushes through it as I count. I rub her back while she is squeezing the fuck out of my hand. When I get to ten, she lets out her breath and lays back on the bed.

"You did great, Ana. You keep pushing like that until I tell you otherwise. So far, everything looks good. The fetal heart is normal and he isn't in distress."_Thank fuck for that!_

We go on like this for what feels like forever and then Dr. Green tells us she can see his head. "On the next contraction, you will see your little man. Are you guys ready?" Ana nods furiously and I feel tears pooling in my eyes. I never in a million years thought I would be at this point in my life. Married, and watching the love of my life deliver our son. Ana leans up and pushes with all she as. I help hold her up and Dr. Green tells us his head is out.

"Ana, you need to push one last time and you will be able to hold your son." She pushes one last time and our son is completely out. He is covered in a slimy mess, but I don't care. It's the most amazing thing I have ever seen. Dr. Green suctions his nose and mouth and then we hear to most wonderful noise. He cries out loudly, letting the room know he has arrived. Dr. Green hands me a pair of scissors, asking if I want to cut the cord. I reach down and snip the cord in two. Dr. Green places him on his mother's chest and I am at a loss for words. Tears are streaming down my face.

I lean over and kiss Ana on the forehead and she looks up at me with tear filled eyes. She reaches up and kisses my lips. "Isn't he beautiful?" she says, with her voice full of emotion.

"Yes, he is beautiful. I love you, Anastasia. Thank you." I kiss her again and the nurse asks to take him so he can be cleaned up. Ana reluctantly hands him over. Dr. Green and the nurses complete the delivery process and clean Ana up. Surprisingly, she doesn't need any stitches. I take wet cloth and gently wipe Ana's face clean of sweat.

The nurse brings him back to us. "Hold your son, Christian. We need to give him a name," Ana says. She is right. We have tossed around quite a few names but never made a final decision. As I hold him close to my chest, I take notice of his features. His hair is brown with copper flecks. He hasn't opened his eyes yet, so I don't know what color they are. "Well, what do you think?" Ana asks before taking a sip of water.

"I like Theodore for the first name. You pick the middle name." Her face lights up and she smiles.

"How about Raymond? Theodore Raymond Grey? Maybe call him Teddy?" _Perfect!_

I look down at my son and say his name out loud. "Hello, Theodore Raymond Grey. I am your daddy. I will teach you lots of things. But most of all, I will love you will all my heart. Forever." I kiss his forehead and pass him over to Ana.

She places him on her breast and he latches on without any issues. _He's definitely mine. Totally a breast man!_My heart is so full of love as I watch her nurse him. I thought I loved Ana with every fiber of my being. This little human has taken over my heart completely.

I wipe my eyes and take a deep breath. "I'm going out to give everyone the good news. Are you okay for a few minutes?" She nods her head and I walk out to greet everyone in the waiting room.

I walk through the doors and everyone jumps to their feet, firing off questions. "If you guys would give me a minute, I will tell you everything," I say, laughing. Once everyone quieted down, I go through the details of the delivery. Mom and Carla are sobbing, Dad and Ray are shaking hands congratulating each other.

"Theodore Raymond Grey was born about 10 minutes ago. He is perfectly healthy weighing 7 lbs 10 ozs. Ana did great, and they are both resting in the room. You all can come back with me, if you like."

Mom and Carla practically run to Ana's room. Ray comes up to me, shakes my hand and tries to speak. "I know Ray. We couldn't figure out a middle name until he was born. Once we saw him, we knew what his middle name would be. Thank you for being here."

"We wouldn't be anywhere else. We love you like a son, and I want to thank you for taking care of my baby girl. When I look at her, I see how happy she is. Enough of this mushy talk! I want to go see my grandson!" I can't wipe the smile off my face as we walk through the doors to go back to Ana's room.

When I open the door to her room, I see my family crowded around Ana and Teddy. Carla and Ray are hugging each other while my mom holds Teddy. Dad walks over to me and gives me a hug. "I'm proud of you son. Everything you have gone through has made who you are today and I love you." I don't remember dad ever telling me that and it makes me choke up.

"Thanks, dad. Ana has definitely changed me for the better." I look over to the love of my life, blowing her a kiss. She smiles and blows one back. Our families stay for a little bit, passing Teddy around for snuggles and kisses.

Once everyone has left, Ana feeds Teddy and I place him in the bassinet that is by her bed. She scoots over and makes room for me to sit beside her. "Sit with me, please." I sit beside her and put my arm around her shoulder and kiss her forehead.

"Ana, baby. I'm so proud of you." She chuckles, and I look down at her face. "What's so funny?

"Christian, I want to apologize. I said some pretty harsh things today. Especially when I said I would cut off your dick. I want you to know that will never happen. I love your dick as much as I love you." She starts laughing again.

"Thanks a lot!" I poke her in the side.

"Really, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking about what I was saying. The pain was getting unbearable and I started to lash out against you. Forgive me?" She looks at me with her beautiful blue eyes and smiles.

"There's nothing to forgive. I'm thankful you and Teddy are healthy. Why don't you rest for a while. I'll stay here with you." I pull her closer and kiss her hair.

"Thank you for everything, Christian. For being my support system even when I cussed you out. I love you with all of my heart, baby." She kisses me softly and I hold her face to me as I taste her soft lips.

"It goes without saying, Ana. I will love you forever, and will always be there for you and Teddy. Who knew over a year ago when I went undercover into SIP, you would find me. My life was forever changed that day." We smile at each other and she places her head on my chest, over my heart. Very fitting, since it belongs to her.

Ana has fallen asleep and I feel my eyes growing heavy, too. I want to hold my son, so I carefully get up and walk over to his bassinet. I reach down and take him in my arms. He opens his eyes but doesn't start to fuss. I look into his eyes are the same color as mine.

I walk back to the bed and slowly take my place next to Ana. I place Teddy against my chest and put my free arm around Ana. She snuggles into my side. In this very moment, things couldn't be better. I know we will disagree on many things. Especially when it comes to her safety. But we will always find common ground. My eyes close as I breath in the scent of my wife and new born son. This day will go down as one of the best in my life.

The end

_A/N_

_Thank you again for following this story. I hope it ended in a good place. I have no plans to write a sequel. I have been working on another story and below are the first two chapters. I have been working on this for about a year, battling with myself about putting it on FF. It's a fluffy story with no BDSM. It is an HEA for C & A. Read the chapters and let me know what you think. It has not been fully edited. If it sucks, I'll keep it to myself! LOL_

Third Time's a Charm

Chapter 1

Ana POV

I am lying in bed, thinking about my future. My mom has received a job offer for one of the largest hospitals in the state of Washington. That in itself is great. But we currently live three thousand miles away. We live in a small town in southwest Virginia. She has her own orthopedic practice out of one of the hospitals near our house, but she feels this would be a great opportunity for her to use her experience in a different setting and allow her volunteer her time to various charities. She also says there are better schools in the area for me.

In the next few weeks, our lives are going to change dramatically. The hospital is paying for us to move to Seattle. Luckily, its summertime and I won't have to worry about transferring midterm. We are flying out tomorrow to look at housing and check the area out. _Did I dream this?_My father, Ray, is retired from the Marines and dabbles in carpentry work. He has handmade most, if not all, of our cabinets and furniture. He is so talented!

Mom and dad have been looking online at housing that would be closer to Seattle Grace Hospital. We've decided not to live in the city itself, but choose the 'burbs instead. I have packed a bag for the next few days. I checked the weather and it looks to be raining the entire time we are there. Our flight leaves early so I'm getting ready for bed and Mom comes in my room. "Ana, are you okay with us moving across the country? I didn't really ask how you felt about this whole thing. I'm sorry."

I put my bag near the door and give mom a hug and a smile. "Mom, I promise that this is okay. I'm really proud of you for this new job. I do have friends here, but honestly, I'm looking forward to the change."

"Ok honey. Get some rest and I will see you in the morning." She give me a kiss on the cheek and leaves my room.

We get up early the next morning and drive to Washington, DC to get a flight to Seattle. We made our flight without any issues, and make our way to our seats. I put in my earbuds and get ready for the flight. I sleep until mom wakes me up telling me to buckle up for landing. We exit the plane and go in search of our luggage. Thank goodness they didn't lose it. We pick up our rental car, which is a newer model Audi SUV. I have to admit, it's a nice ride. The rain has cleared out for now, and it's actually comfortable outside.

As if Dad was reading my mind, "you ladies hungry? GPS shows a small Italian restaurant a few miles from here." We all agree that it sounds like a good place. Dad finds us somewhere to park and we make our way inside the small restaurant. It's quaint and has a great atmosphere. The waitress is friendly when she takes our drink order.

I'm skimming over the menu when the bell above the front door rings and in walks a group of teenagers. They take a seat in a booth across from us. I feel like there are eyes watching me so I look up from my menu to see this gorgeous Greek God staring at me. He has dark colored hair with copper highlights and from this distance, his eyes seem to be a shade of gray. He looks at me with a smirk and then starts talking to the people at his table. I have to pick my chin up off the floor and wipe the drool from my mouth.

The waitress returns and we give her our order. I try not to focus my attention on the table across from us but I can't help but hear them laughing about something that happened earlier. The young attractive female says, "El, I'm so glad you met us for lunch! I have missed you so much!" The Greek God says, "yeah Elliott. I've missed kicking your ass on the Xbox." The guy known as Elliott answers, "fuck you Christian. I can kick your ass with my eyes closed. I've missed you too Mia", Elliott answers the girl with dark, shoulder length hair with tiny ringlet curls. She looks to be my age. I hope some of the people here have her bubbly personality. But, somehow, I doubt it.

We finish up our lunch and talk about what our plans are for the rest of the day. I notice there is a stack of magazines near the door, so I get up to grab a few. I feel eyes on me again, so I turn and face the table Christian and his friends are sitting at and find him staring at me with fuck me eyes. I feel my face blush and I turn to go back to our table. I show the magazines to mom and we agree to check out a few of the houses that we see.

We sit there for a few more minutes talking things over and decide it's time to leave. When we get up and walk to the door, I turn my head around toward the group's table and make eye contact with Christian. He is shamelessly staring and I wink at him and follow mom and dad out to the car. The move here may turn out to be pretty good.

During the drive around town, we talk about the schools. Mom and dad both want to place me in a prep school instead of public school. I don't have a preference to either, just so long as it will help me prepare for college. We find our way to Seattle Prep and look around. There is no one at the school because they are out for the summer, but from the outside, it looks like a good school. Mom said she will call the school to arrange for a tour while we are in town.

Our next stop is a place not far out of Seattle in an area called Belleview. It appears to be an affluent neighborhood with a lot of large houses, but some are smaller and more to our liking. There are many nice houses that are for sale. Dad suggests we choose a realtor from one of the houses we like to help us with our search. Between the private school and this high class neighborhood, I'm not sure how well I will fit in here. I don't consider myself an outgoing person. I don't go to parties and I tend to stay to myself a majority of the time. So, for the sake of my mother, I will give this a chance. I hope I don't regret it.

We check into the hotel and I use the time to search the internet and see what I can find out about the schools in the area. I look at Seattle Prep and it looks like a successful school. A majority of their students go on to graduate and attend 4 year universities and establish great careers.

Mom has been on the phone most of the afternoon. Once she gets done, she tells me we have a tour scheduled at Seattle Prep for the tomorrow. She also has an appointment with the realtor to see some of the houses in Belleview. _This should be interesting. _

The next morning, I dress in jeans and a white button up short sleeve blouse. I look at myself in the mirror and try to tame my wild auburn hair. No such luck. Looks like it will be a low ponytail today with minimal make up. Mom is yelling at me to hurry up so I quickly apply some lip gloss and put on my navy-blue flats. Here we go…

During the drive, mom and I talk about her new job. She is so excited to start this new chapter in her life. She has primarily been working from a small office in town, and this new position would allow her to work with more advanced cases. There are many colleges in the area, as well as many pro sports teams that would help her to branch out.

A few months back, she learned about an opening at Seattle Grace Hospital for an orthopedic surgeon. The position would give her the ability to accept more cases and give her a substantial raise. Don't get me wrong…we are in a good place financially with her salary and dad's carpentry work, but this new position would allow more freedom for her and dad to enjoy life and each other a little more.

We arrive at Seattle Prep and are met at the main entrance by a tall and slender middle aged man, with a receding hair line. _Guess he is the principle. Maybe he should invest in some hair regrowth. _Heintroduces himself as Principle John Trainor. _My nickname for him is Baldy._

Mom and I shake his hand. We are shown into the office and are introduced to a few of the staff, as well as some teachers. Baldy asks me what I am interested in after high school and I politely tell him that I want to go into something involving publishing. I have always loved to read, mostly classic literature. Mom tells him I was a straight A student at my other school, so I should probably take advanced classes. _Yay me_. He nods his head and off we go checking out the rest of the school.

From the outside, its appears to be small. Once inside, it is spacious with a lot of classrooms. There is also a large gymnasium that looks like it could house a professional basketball game. Further down the hall we find locker rooms that lead to an Olympic size indoor pool. Baldy says the swim team won a state championship last year and has a few swimmers in line to receive college scholarships. He asks me if I play any sports and I tell him that I played volleyball at my last school. He says that tryouts for this year's team is a few weeks away and I should try out. _Maybe I will. That would be a great way to try and fit in._

We wind our way back through the school and Baldy gives my mother an application packet and tells her to call him if she has any questions. We head back to the car and I feel a little lighter after checking the school out.

We leave the school and drive to meet the realtor. She says there are 3 houses in this particular area that meet our stipulations and in our price range. We get to the first house and it's a little ostentatious. We walk around checking out the rest of the house, but I get the impression from mom that she doesn't like it either. We keep it to ourselves and nod here and there when the realtor explains the house. _Ok honey, on to the next one._

The second house is a drastic improvement. It's a two-story colonial style house that has 3 car attached garage and a long circle driveway. There is also a stand-alone garage in the spacious back yard. Perfect for daddy to do his carpentry work! While dad checks out the garage, we walk up to the house. The realtor opens the front door, leading us into a huge foyer that branches into two hallways. We follow to the left and find a living room area with a huge fireplace and beautiful hardwood floors. I can see myself sitting in front of a warm fire reading a book. _So far so good_.

We continue down the hallway further into the house and find a half bathroom on the left, then a large office space on the right. This would be a great place for mom to have an office at home. We come out of the office and at the end of the hall is a large bedroom with an ensuite that includes a large bathtub and a nice size shower. The view from the bedroom is gorgeous and shows the backyard with an in-ground pool. _This makes things interesting_…

We make our way back down the hallway to check out the other part of the house and dad joins us. We are led into a huge open kitchen with top of the line stainless steel appliances. There is a breakfast bar that looks over the stylish sink and flat top indoor grill. There is a ton of cabinet space that runs along the counter tops.

We walk to the right and see a large open dining room that is big enough to have a table for at least 10 people. Mom is beside herself! She loves to entertain and this is turning out to be perfect! The realtor shows us a pantry off the kitchen that is enormous! Next to the pantry is a door that opens to a staircase downstairs to a fully furnished basement with an attached bathroom.

We walk down and find a fully carpeted basement, a wet bar and plenty of space for furniture or possible additional bedrooms. There are French doors that lead out to the pool area. The current owners have taken good care of it and I could probably take a dip in it now.

We look out over the back yard and notice there are no close neighbors and we have a ton of privacy. We go back into the house and go back upstairs to check out the rest of the house. When we first came in, I didn't notice a large sweeping staircase to the right of the living room. I guess I was too busy admiring the fireplace.

We are led to the remaining bedrooms upstairs. The only door on the right leads into a huge master suite that could easily be its own apartment. The master bath has a huge marble sunk in tub that could seat 6, and a marble shower that has 2 showerheads, one on each end of it. _This is insane!_We reluctantly leave the master bedroom to see the two remaining bedrooms. They are nice size and also have a ensuite with marble tub and shower. I already know which one is mine!

Whomever designed this house did an amazing job. It is beautiful. Mom and I look at each other and we know this is the one. Dad rolls his eyes at us. We don't bother looking at the other house the realtor has to show us. Mom tells her she will contact her tomorrow with an offer and go from there. _YES!_

"I'd like to go by Seattle Grace and check on things, are you all ok with that?" mom says as we get into the car.

"Sure, no problem," I say. Dad grumble his answer.

We arrive at the hospital 30 minutes later and it is huge. Mom says it's a level 1 trauma center. Any type of serious accident, whether it's a vehicle accident or sports accident, they will most likely come here. There is a helipad on top for the more serious cases.

Mom pulls her new badge out of her purse and puts it on as we walk in through the emergency room entrance. They don't appear to be busy and mom is able to talk to one of the attending physicians. She introduces us to the attractive woman with sandy colored shoulder length hair. She has a bright smile and her name tag says Grace. We talk for a few moments and Grace takes us through the ER to another part of the hospital so we can talk.

Once we get into her office, she explains her position there. She is a pediatric ER physician and also has a small practice that she runs out of the hospital. She asks if we have been able to look around and how long we are in town for. Mom explains that we visited Seattle Prep today and toured a few houses in Belleview and we leave tomorrow to head back to the east coast.

Grace's face lights up and she explains that her children go to Seattle prep and she lives in Belleview. What a coincidence! She says she has 3 children, two sons and one daughter. Her two sons graduated from there. The oldest son went to college at studied architecture, her other son attended Harvard and now runs his own business. Her daughter is the same age as me, and is a rising sophomore.

Grace and mom continue talking for a bit, and they exchange phone numbers. Grace tells mom that once we get settled in a house, to let her know and she will have us over for dinner. We say our goodbyes and tell her we look forward to seeing her again soon. Once we get into the car, mom and I look at each other and giggle like school girls.

For the next few weeks, we pack and make arrangements for our stuff to make its way to Seattle. I also try getting myself ready for volleyball tryouts. I was accepted into Seattle Prep without any issues. They were impressed with my GPA and told me they were excited to have me as a student there. The offer that we made on the house was accepted and the current owners already moved due to a job transfer.

We were able to take possession of the property early and three weeks after looking at the house, we were able to move in. The movers came and packed all our belongings in a tractor trailer type truck and proceeded to drive across the country. We had packed enough clothes to last us at least a week, in case the movers ran into delays with transporting our belongings.

Instead of an early morning flight, we flew out of DC in the evening. By the time we made it to Seattle, it was after midnight. We checked into the hotel and crashed. The next day, we headed to our new house to unload our clothes. We decided that we wanted to stay in the house instead of a hotel. We found a Walmart and bought some air mattresses, as well as a few groceries and other incidental items.

We spend the next few days figuring out where we were going to put our furniture. Four days later, our belongings arrive. Dad supervises as they efficiently brought our stuff in. I have never been so excited to sleep in my own bed. Once the movers put dad's carpentry tools in the garage, I didn't see him for the rest of the day. Guess he needed to have his mind on something else.

The movers placed all my boxes in my room and I took my time unpacking them. I got my room finished and went downstairs to see if mom needed any help. "Mom, you need anything?" She pours a glass of lemonade and tells me she doesn't need anything.

As the movers were finishing up, a black BMW pulled into the driveway and Grace and the dark-haired girl from the restaurant get out. Grace walked up to me and gave me a hug and a smile. She introduced the young lady as her daughter Mia. I shook her hand and we both smiled at each other. I invited them inside and apologized for the mess.

Mom joins us in the living room as Grace asks us about joining them for dinner. "Don't worry about it Ana. You all will get it figured out. The reason why I came by is to invite you and your family to a get together we are having tomorrow night. If you are able to come, we will start around 5 pm with drinks and conversation. Dinner will start at 6." I smiled and mom told Grace we would love to come.

We stepped back outside and Mia walked around to back of the house and screeched with excitement. "Oh my God ANA! Look at that pool!" I laughed and told her she should come by later and go for a swim with me. She nodded furiously and we traded phone numbers so we can make plans for later that afternoon.

After the movers left, mom starts on dinner. I go to my room and there are a few boxes left but they can wait. My cell phone buzzes on my dresser and I have a message from Mia.

*M- Hey Ana. I'll be over in a few hours okay? Can I bring anything?

*A- okay see you then. You don't need to bring anything. We have plenty of food and drinks here.

*M-okay! See you in a little while!

I take a look around my room and decide on a bath. As I sit in the warm water filled with bubbles, my mind drifts to the Greek god from the restaurant. He is one hot man, but there is no way he would find anyone like me attractive. Shaking myself out of the daydream, I check the clock and its almost time for Mia to come over. I get out of the tub, dry myself off and go in search of my bikini.

I hope having this pool will help my pale skin get a little bit of a tan before school starts. I put on the red two piece, and use a sheer cover up. I put my hair in a messy bun and go downstairs to fix some snacks. I see a car pull in the drive way. I place the items on a tray and go outside to meet Mia. What I see is enough to make me feel faint!

Chapter 2

Earlier in the afternoon

CPOV

I go for a run while I'm at mom and dad's in an attempt to relieve some tension. As I walk through the front door, Mia looks upset. "What's going on Mia? Why the sad face?"

Mia gets a grin on her face and walks up to me and in her sweetest voice asks, "what are you doing later? I need a favor."

I look over at mom and after drinking from a bottle of water, I answer, "right now I have no plans Mia. What do you need?" _Why the fuck did I say that? Now I will have to do whatever she wants._

Mia knows she has me right where she wants me. "I need you to take me to friend's house so we can swim. Mom is on call tonight at the hospital and can't take me. She doesn't live far from here. Please?" Mia says in her most convincing voice. I roll my eyes at her and ask her what time she needs to leave. She squeals and start jumping up and down in place. "In about an hour, she answers.

"Fine," I say a little too curtly. "What time do I need to pick you up?" She answers that she will text me when she's ready to leave. I nod and go upstairs to take a shower. I hope this girl isn't going to go crazy with googly eyes when she sees me. All of Mia's friends do that, and it's annoying. It's just a pretty face.

Forty-five minutes later, I'm waiting in the living room for Mia to come downstairs so we can leave. I'm ready to get this over with. Mia comes down the stairs wearing her bathing suit and cover up, carrying a bag with a change of clothes in it. "Thanks again Christian for taking me to Ana's. I owe you one." _You damn right you owe me one. I'll be glad when you can drive yourself around and I'm not your taxi_.

We pull into Ana's driveway and the house is very nice. Just as the car comes to a stop and Mia starts to get out, I see a beautiful goddess walk outside wearing a red bikini with a sheer cover up and I can see all her curves. _Fuck me_! I put the car in park and fumble with opening the car door.

I get out and Mia introduces her friend to me and I almost choke when I get close to her. She's the hot thing I saw that day in Victor's Italian Restaurant. I have dreamed about this girl since that day and now she's standing in front of me. I have to fight off the rising bulge in my pants because this girl is _HOT_! I can't see her eyes because she is wearing sunglasses. I need to figure a way to see her without them on.

Mia clears her throat, and I shake my thoughts and smile at Ana with my best smile. I wonder if they would be upset if I stayed? I want to get a better look at this beautiful creature. "Christian thanks for dropping me off. I'll text you when I'm ready to leave" Mia says firmly.

Ana introduces herself with a handshake and asks if I would like anything to eat or drink. When our hands meet, I feel something like a power surge. _What the hell was that?_I look over at Mia and her lips are in a firm line. "Sure, I'd love something to drink." Mia rolls her eyes at me and I grin back at her.

We both follow Ana inside and I watch her fine ass move in that bikini. _Damn_! We make our way inside the house and it is deceiving from the outside. Once you get inside, it is huge. Ana is saying something about not paying attention to the clutter mess of boxes, but I am not listening to what she is saying. Instead, I'm watching her lips move and wishing they were wrapped around my cock. _God I need to stop thinking like this_.

I move my stare to her eyes and they are the deepest shade of blue. I have never seen eyes that color and I could easily fall into them and never come back. Ana offers me a bottle of water and asks if I would like something to eat. I accept the water but decline the food. She gives us a tour of the house, and I must say it's very nice. She shows us her room upstairs and when I see her bed, I picture us laying across it naked. _What the hell? Where did that thought come from_?

We make go back downstairs and Ana grabs a tray of drinks and snacks to take out to the pool. I offer to take it for her and she thanks me, giving me a sweet smile. _Lord help me!_We head downstairs to the basement and out the French doors to the pool. She asked me place the tray on the table that is shaded by a huge umbrella. Ana invites me to stay but I politely decline saying I need to run an errand. I say goodbye to them both and go back inside. I need to get to my car._I need air and find some way to relieve the tent in my pants!_

Ana POV

I finally get myself together and walk over the car that Mia and her brother are getting out of. I hear Mia telling Christian she will text him when she's ready to leave. _Oh no, don't leave yet!_I introduce myself and shake his hand. When we touch, I feel something like static electricity in my fingers. _What the hell?_ I quickly ask him if he would like something to eat or drink, and he smiles that sexy smile and says okay, much to Mia's disappointment.

We walk inside and I give them a quick tour of downstairs. I explain to them to ignore the mess of boxes and they don't seem to be paying attention to what I'm saying. We go upstairs and I show them each room, leaving my room for last. When I look at Christian, he has a dark look in his eyes, then it's gone. Not sure what that was about.

We go back downstairs and I grab the tray from the counter and make my way downstairs. Christian offers to carry the tray for me. I smile at him and say thank you. The look in his eyes would almost make you think he discovered the hope diamond. We make it outside and he places the tray on the umbrella table and turns to leave. I invite him to stay but he declines saying he has to run an errand. _What the hell? I guess I am boring._I tell him goodbye and he heads through the French doors to leave.

Once he is gone, Mia and I flow into easy conversation. She asks me how life was on the east coast. I tell her we lived in a small town and it was fairly boring. She laughed and said Seattle was not boring. We take off our bathing suit covers and get in the pool. The water feels cool compared to hot sun.

"What classes are you taking this year Ana?" Mia asks me once we are sitting on a sun lounger. I just got my schedule yesterday in the mail and I can't quite remember it. I tell her I'll be right back as I run upstairs to get my schedule off the kitchen counter.

Once I get upstairs, I notice Christian's car is still outside. I hope nothing is wrong. I start to walk toward the door and he walks out of the bathroom in the hallway, startling me.

"I'm sorry if I scared you, I needed to use the restroom before I left. I hope you don't mind." My voice is suddenly gone and I am unable answer him. He slowly walks toward me and I feel this tingling buzz all over my body. He is staring into my eyes with a look like he's starving and I'm going to be his next meal. We are standing so close that I can feel the heat coming off his body. He takes his finger tips and rubs them lightly from my wrists all the way up to my shoulders. My skin raises with chill bumps and I start to breath heavy.

His hands continue over my shoulder and across my collar bone to my neck. He moves closer and his hands cup my face. We are close enough to breathe each other's breath and I feel like my knees are going to give out. He leans in closer and kisses my lips tenderly. This goes on for about a minute, then he deepens the kiss. I open my lips, welcoming his tongue into my mouth. I start to feel a warmth in my core. We break away from the kiss and he peppers light kisses from my mouth to my cheek toward my ear. He whispers in my ear, "you taste so sweet Ana." I take a deep breath and look into his eyes. He smiles and tells me he will see me later and walks out the door to his car.

I stand in the kitchen in a complete daze for I don't know how long. I hear Mia calling my name from downstairs and I snap out my kiss induced day dream. I quickly make my way back downstairs.

"What took you so long?" Mia asks. I tell her I couldn't remember where I put my schedule and I had to look for it. I don't want to say her brother had his tongue down my throat. We compare schedules and we have a few classes together. She asks me if I do any extracurricular activities. I tell her about volleyball tryouts coming up and she wishes me luck. This year is looking pretty good!

We lay by the pool and talk for hours. I feel like we can be close friends. She checks her watch and realizes she should probably get home. She texts Christian to come and pick her up, but he answers her back to call the house and talk to their mother about picking her up because he is busy at the moment and can't come get her. Mia calls her house and her mother explains that she can't leave because she is on call for the hospital. I start to wonder if the reason why Christian can't come back is because of our kiss. What if he regrets it?

I ask mom if we can take Mia home because her ride bailed on her. "Sure thing, just let me know when you're ready to go Mia," my mom answers.

"I will be ready to go in about 10 minutes Mrs. Steele." Mom nods her head and goes back inside and upstairs. Mia and I dry ourselves off and we head to my room to change clothes. I slip on a pair of cut-off denim shorts with an old t-shirt and slide on some flip flops. Mia changes her clothes and we go downstairs to meet mom.

We pull into Mia's driveway and I see Christian's car. I have a sudden feeling of rejection and I give Mia hug and thank her for coming over. She says next time I can come to her house. She wishes me luck with volleyball tryouts. I thank her and she walks to the door. I really wish I could barge into their house and ask Christian what the hell his problem is. Instead we slowly leave the driveway and head home. I am now regretting the decision to join the Grey's for dinner tomorrow night._I guess I will have to plaster on a fake smile to get through tomorrow night!_

CPOV

I leave the girls by the pool and I walk toward the stairs to leave. I turn around and watch Ana take off her bikini cover and I can't move. Her body is so incredible. I stand there staring for I don't know how long until I tell myself I need to leave. I go upstairs to use the bathroom. I remember there is one in the hallway so I quickly go in. When I come out, I see Ana with a startled look on her face. I apologize for scaring her and explain what I was doing upstairs.

I slowly walk toward her and she doesn't move her gaze from me. Once I reach her, I take my fingertips and slowly touch her skin from her wrists to her shoulders. Her skin is so soft and smooth. I would like to kiss every inch of her body. _What are you thinking Grey? She's too young for you._

I continue my hands across her shoulders and collar bone. I take both my hands and clutch her head with my fingertips in her hair. I lean in slowly toward her soft pink lips and kiss her tenderly. I find myself wanting more of her so I deepen the kiss. She opens her lips for me and I put my tongue in her mouth. I feel this energy between the two of us and I never want to stop.

Something inside me causes me to break our kiss. I softly kiss from the corner of her mouth across her cheek to her ear. I whisper in her ear how sweet she tastes. I look into her eyes and tell her I will see her later. I make my way to the door and out to my car. _Oh my god what has this woman done to me?_

I leave Ana's driveway and find myself driving in no particular direction. My mind is going crazy wondering why I kissed someone a know nothing about. _She is the same age as Mia for Christ__sake! I can't start anything__with this girl_. I keep running these thoughts through my mind until I decide I can't see her again.

I start driving back to my apartment and realize I need to pick up something from mom and dad's. I pull in the driveway and I get a text from Mia that she's ready to come home. I can't go back over there after what I did to Ana. I text her back and tell her to call mom to get a ride home because I'm unavailable to pick her up.

About 10 minutes later, I see a car pull in the driveway and see Mia and Ana get out. They hug each other and say a few things. I wonder what they are talking about? Ana gets back in the car and the car leaves. Mia comes in the door and is surprised to see me. "What was so important that you couldn't come get me?" Mia asks in a hurtful tone.

I don't want to tell her what happened between me and Ana so I lie and tell her my appointment ran over I was afraid I wouldn't make it back in time to get her. _Worthless asshole!_ Mia shakes her head in disgust and goes upstairs to her room. I hate seeing that look in her eyes. She is so disappointed in me. I always let people down. Mom brings up dinner tomorrow night and I tell her I will try to come. I stalk out to my car and drive to my apartment.

Ana POV – The next day

I didn't sleep well last night because I kept thinking back to the kiss that Christian and I shared. What did I do wrong to make him not want to see me again? I don't know how I'm going to make it through tonight. I may fake being sick so I don't have to deal with seeing him again knowing he avoided come back to my house to get Mia.

I get up and fix breakfast for myself and mom and dad. We sit at the table in silence and mom asks if I'm ok. I tell her I may have been in the sun too long yesterday with Mia. I will take it easy today and hopefully feel better to go to dinner tonight. "Don't push yourself too hard honey. Rest up for volleyball tryouts. I'm sure the Grey's will understand if you can't make it." I slowly get up from the table and clean off my dishes and put them in dishwasher.

"I'm going to back to room and lay down for a while. I love you both."

Dad answers sweetly, "we love you too honey, hope you feel better."

I spend a better part of the day lying in bed reading and letting my mind wonder. I turn my iPod on shuffle and listen to music and eventually fall asleep.

I'm awakened by a soft voice calling my name and a tender finger moving my hair from my face. I open my eyes and see the caring eyes of my mother looking back at me. "How are you feeling baby girl?" I think about her question and feel this pang of hurt in my gut.

"I'm not feeling that much better mom. Would it be ok if I stayed home?"

Mom answers sweetly, "of course you can sweetheart. Go back to sleep and I'll leave some soup on the stove for you to eat later. I love you Ana." I tell her I love her too and cover myself up and go back to sleep.

I wake up and its almost dark outside. I check my phone and see I have a text message from Mia asking me if I'm ok. I tell her I must have some kind of stomach bug and that I will text her later. I put my phone away and concentrate on how to rid my mind of Christian Grey.

CPOV

I'm in my apartment looking down over the big city of Seattle wondering why I'm such an asshole. Why do I have to be such a jerk? Ana is a nice, beautiful girl and I somehow fucked it up by kissing her, then ditching her. I grab my jacket and make my way to the garage.

I arrive at mom and dad's and see a familiar car in the driveway. _Oh shit. She's going to be here tonight? How am I going to handle this? _I go into the house and walk into the living room. I over hear Ana's mother saying that she is sick and will not be coming to dinner.

Mom is disappointed and wishes her well. Carla says that it's not like Ana to miss anything like this so she must feel really bad. _I am such a prick!_Mia looks at me and she knows something is up. I'm still not telling her that I kissed Ana. She would be so pissed at me for possibly jeopardizing a friendship.

We sit through dinner and I remain quiet a majority of the time. Ray asks me about my company and I talk about what I do and the various charities that I work with. He smiles and nods his head and returns to conversation with my mother and father. My mind keeps going to Ana wondering how she is feeling. I wonder if Mia would give me her phone number so I can check up on her.

We get up from dinner and head to the living room for more conversation. I pull Mia to the side and she knows what's coming. "Forget it Christian. I'm not giving you Ana's phone number." I remember back to the conversation from yesterday about Mia owing me one. Should I mention that now or wait? I'm not waiting any longer.

"Mia, do you remember what you said yesterday about owing me one? It's time to pay up."

She looks at me shaking her head, "no way Christian." _Oh please! This is ridiculous! _

_"_You have no choice in the matter now Mia. You told me that you owed me and now I'm calling you on it!" Mia rolls her eyes and gets out her cell phone. _Yes! _I program her number in my cell phone and think about how I will contact her so I can apologize for what happened, if she will even speak to me.

Ana's parents are leaving and mom tells Carla to make sure Ana gets plenty of fluids, and expresses her concern for her to feel better. I say goodbye to them both and dad and I go into his office for a drink or two of scotch. I don't know how I'm going to figure this out. There is something about Ana, but I'm not sure what it is.

Tell me what you think. Worth posting?


End file.
